Home Is Where The Heart Is
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: How will John cope when he realises that his best friend is falling for someone...and its not him? Will he be able to change her mind? Cena/OC/Cody.
1. Arguments & Introductions

" Ugh mum to be quite honest you cant really stop me, im 23 I can do whatever I like", I was beginning to get really frustrated with her. We'd had the same argument over and over again for the past week.

"I'm your mother I can bloody well stop you from doing whatever I want to", my mum screamed at me, yeah she really wasn't happy.

"Look seriously im not gonna change my mind I miss them most of all I miss _**HIM**_!"

Okay yeah so before we go any further I should probably let you all know what's going down. My names Stacey Watson. I'm 23 and from great old England! Well its not that great considering the weather. Anyway going off the subject there… I have long blonde hair (which is obviously not natural) and green eyes. I'm about 5ft 9.. Ive been told that's pretty tall for a girl but blah. Im quite skinny not like anoerxic size 6 shit like that.. Im just….healthy I suppose the word is. Im pretty much a normal girl you know the usual kind of stuff; going out with friends, shopping, drinking (alcohol of course), cute boys and all that kind of nonsense. Oh and did I mention I love WWE wrestling! Yeah course I do, why wouldn't I? Hot men running around in nothing but pants! But that's not the only reason.. Theres a very BIG reason why im so into it and that would be my very dear old annoyingly handsome best friend.. Yeah you guessed right im talking about Sheamus….. nah im kidding im only talking about the one and only John Felix Anthony Cena!! Now I know your all thinking how can an English girl be best friends with WWE Superstar John Cena.. Well I shall tell you my dear friends.

Okay ill take you on a trip down memory lane with me.. If you would care to follow?

Well my mum and dad had been to America a few times to see some friends known as Carol and John Cena or as most people know him as, Fabo! Oh yes that's right the cena family.. Now really don't ask me how my mum and dad met them it's a long story which I really don't wanna get into. So anyway yeah so one year I was about 10 and they took me with them to see fabo and carol.. I didn't really want to go. Anyway I'd gotten bored and decided to wander outside on my own, like you do. It was pretty dark too and I was in a place where I had no idea what's what and who's who so I just carried on walking. Then at one point I decided to cross the road and guess what? Yeah huge mistake a car was speeding down. I saw the headlights stood in the middle of the road scared to hell. Then the next thing I knew I was been thrown onto the hard concrete looking into the eyes of a young handsome john cena.. He asked me if I was okay and I was like yeah fucking peachy then he told me off for having such a potty mouth at such a young age. Then we had banter.. Turns out he knew who I was. Yeah the whole family sent him after me. But I suppose I have them to thank because on that night if it wasn't for john I wouldn't be here right now. Ever since that night we've been best friends..

Yeah its been hard. Long distance friendship.. We've argued, told each other that we never wanted to see each other again, we've ignored each other.. Yep its been really tough but you know we've made it work. He'd come see me. Id go see him. And at one point I even lived over there for a bit but yet again that's another very long story but im sure ill end up spitting it out at some point. I've been with him through his wrestling career. Hes been there for me when I was heartbroken and lonely. I was there for him when his engagement fell through. He was there for me at prom. I was there for him when he won the belt for the first time. Okay I could do this all night but you get the jist of it. We're tight! Nothing could break us apart.. No really I mean that! And believe me people have tried to. Oh and im not in love with him either before anyone jumps to conclusions.. Yeah hes handsome but like ewwwwwww! it's a no-no!! ugh ive known him for too long now and that's weird.

So now im arguing with my mum because I want to go back.

I havent seen john in almost a year! Its killing me to be honest. We've talked on the phones and things but its not the same. I need my cena! Oh and I miss the rest of them too. As much as it pains me to say this I miss a certain Mr Orton. Don't tell him I said that though he'll get all big headed about it. I've known Randy for a while now too thanks to John and I can honestly say hes not the jackass hes portrayed as on TV. He's actually one of the best friends ive ever had. Oh and hes hot too! I mean come on isn't every girl a little bit in love with Randy Orton?

Back to the whole mum situation..

She doesn't want me to go.

But I **NEED to go.**

**I dunno how much longer I can go without my best friend.**

**Have you ever had someone that you love so much (in a very friendly way of course) that you just hate to be without them for so long?**

**Well that's how im feeling right now..**

**I've made my decision.**

**Im going back!**

**Back to my john!**

**Back to my randy!**

**Back to the chaos of been on the road with the wwe!**

**I have a lot of friends there who I miss very very much.**

**Its now time to tell my mum….**


	2. The Surprise & A Mission

Okay so here I am stood in the middle of a really busy airport. Waiting for the idiot I call a friend to come pick me up but as usual hes late. That's typical of him. Probably been looking at himself in a mirror and forgot about me.

So if your smart you figured out I won the battle with my mum. Well I didn't really it ended it a really bad shouting match which my dad had to sort out. I love my dad hes great. He told my mum I was old enough to make my own choices and that id be well looked after. So eventually she gave in but shes not happy with it but yet again what mother would be with there daughter across the other side of the ocean?

"Well if it isn't little Stacey Watson. Now what would you be doing all the way over here in sunny America? Shouldn't you be building igloos over in England?" I turn around to see the ever so good looking Randy smirking at me.

"Nice to see you too Randall Keith Orton", he pulled a face when I said his full name, "I dunno why the hell would I be all the way over here? And ugh Randy we don't build igloos in England I know its cold dude but that's taking it a bit far.. Respect the home town", I smirked back at him.

"Okay I've had enough of this" He picked me up and started to spin me around. And now im laughing like a mad man and people are looking. Oh I do love my Randy. No we're not dating… stop jumping to conclusions….jeez! He smells really nice by the way. He put me down and put his hands on my shoulder.

"You know I missed you right?"

"Of course Randy.. Who hasn't missed me? I mean come on look at me im amazing" I joked back at him. Im not really that big headed but for some reason when im with Randy I seem to be it must be his ego rubbing off on me. He looked at me and started smiling.. Oh man hes got a really gorgeous smile. But of course you all know that im sure.

"Im sorry for been late by the way. Ted was bugging at me to tell him where I was going but I wouldn't give in" I smiled at him. Ted was always the nosy one.. Id only really started getting to know Ted before I left. Hes cool too. They all are to be honest… well most are. Oh and the reason he wont tell Ted or anyone for that matter is that it's a major surprise for everyone well mainly for John. Randys the only one I trust with stuff like this.

"Ahh Ted! Right so Cena has no clue about anything?" I looked at Randy who was driving. Yeah forgot to mention that we're sat in Randys hummer now.

"Nope not a clue thinks im off to pick some hot chick up for a date which is technically true" oh great now hes winking at me.

"Ugh are you serious? I look a horrible horrible mess!" This would be very true. My hair was all messed up in a messy ponytail and my eyes had bags under them. I really hate flying. I swear if it wasn't for John I wouldn't step on another plane again.

"Shut up! Your beautiful. I know it. You know it everyone knows it. Deal with it" I had to smile at that. Ah Randy Orton your such a charmer.

*****

Several hours have passed by since Randy picked me up. And now im sat hiding in Randys locker room at the arena. I feel like ive been hiding all day. As soon as Randy got me to the hotel he insisted I slept for a while so I did I mean I wasn't gonna argue I was knackered. I dunno how we managed it but he got me to the car with nobody seeing me. Which leads me to been sat here in Randys locker room watching Randy get changed. Yeah im not gonna lie im very much enjoying it. Im pretty sure hes got hotter since I last saw him.. Or maybe im just starting to notice. To be honest ive always had a little bit of a crush on Randy.

" You alright over there?" Oh dear I must have been staring into space or something.

"Yeah course" I smiled at him. He's sat next to me with his arm around me.

"Lets go see John shall we" I jumped up and ran but Randy pulled me back and laughed.

"Come on Stace you know the plan follow my lead" I had sunglasses over my eyes and a hat on my head. Im disguising myself see so nobody recognizes me and blabs to John. I look up to see we're at John's door. And now im nervous.. This could go horribly wrong. I mean what if hes angry I saw Randy first.

The door opened.

"Yo John I brought someone to see you" Randy said very casually. Smart move Orton.

"Jesus Randy do I have to meet every girl you have sex with… like im not complaining but ive got a match to get ready for and…" I'm gonna cut him off

"Oh fine ill go then shall I" I smirked at him and took my sunglasses and hat off and now hes doing his cute little dimple smile! Ah how ive missed my John!!!

"Oh my god! Baby girl! Is that really you?! Yeah now hes hugging me so hard and im crying. Not because it hurts no, John would never hurt me. Its because im here with my best friend again.

"I'll leave you two to catch up" Randy said as he walked past me rubbing my arm while still might I add I was hugging John.

*****

It's been an hour since I surprised John and im sat in his lap and I couldn't be happier. I leaned my head on his chest.

"Ah Johnny I really missed you! Like seriously. I had a major fight with my mum to let her let me come here I mean can you believe it! Im old enough to do what I want" When im with John I tend to rant and moan about everything and anything.

"Well Stace im pretty sure shes just worried about you. I mean I know if I had a daughter who looked like you going to a completely different country id be worried too. Im glad you're here though. I missed you a lot too. And since when did you have blonde hair?" He laughed and I giggled. Last time John saw me I'd had really dark brown hair you could possibly say black. Im always dying my hair though. I guess im a bit like Jeff Hardy in that way. I was about to answer him when he cut me off. Cheek of it!

"Wait no let me guess! You got bored and thought oh lets go blonde because blondes have more fun!" He really does talk a load of shit sometimes but that's why I love him! I stood up and slapped him playfully.

"Shut up fool! Im gonna sort my hair out" He laughed.

"Anyway baby girl ive got a match now so have fun with the hair and whatnot ill be back when im done" Oh I do love when he calls me 'baby girl'. He's called me it ever since I can remember. Now hes gone and im doing my hair…

*****

I was sat reading a magazine when I heard the door fly open. I jumped a bit.

"John, Randys looking for you.. Something about tonight? I dunno go find him hes gett.." He stopped at looked at me. I looked back and for a moment there I thought my heart stopped. Bloody thing! I turned away to compose myself.

"Oh Stacey I didn't know you where back" Ted ran to me and gave me a quick hug but I wasn't really paying attention because I was still looking at _him._

Not Ted Dibiase Jr. but his tag partner. Yeah that's right.. Cody Rhodes/Runnels. I couldn't quite interpret the look he was giving me but I can tell you right now it wasn't a pleasant one. I decided to look at Ted.

"Yeah Teddy just got back earlier. I made Randy keep it all a secret so I could surprise John", I smiled at him he was adorable was Ted. Like I said before we'd only really started getting to know each other but I could tell he would easily become one of my best friends in an instant. Cody was still looking at me. I didn't like it. I felt uncomfortable. Im gonna talk to him.

"Hey Cody, how are you?" I smiled at him but as you guessed he didn't smile back. I didn't know what his problem was.

"Great just fucking peachy", I didn't like his tone I was gonna confront him but he walked out..

"Did I do something wrong?" I looked at Ted.

"No Stace. I dunno what his problem is. Hes been fine all day. Im sorry about him and im sorry but I got to go for my match. It was nice seeing you again! We'll catch up later". Great now Ted's gone and im all alone.

I really dunno what Cody's problem was. Its not like we don't get along or anything. Quite the opposite to be honest. Before I left Cody was the one I was closest to here. As well as John and Randy of course. We just clicked. I really don't understand. I thought he'd be happy. Guess not. Now I feel upset and angry. He really doesn't have the right to be moody with me. Cody Runnels! Idiot. Yeah im angry with him right now. I saw John walk in with Randy.

"Dude are we still going for drinks tonight or do you wanna spend some alone time with the girlfriend" Randy was insuating me by the way. He had this thing that me and John we're secretly dating which is totally not true.

"For one im not his girlfriend Randy that's just sick. And two yes he will be having drinks tonight along with me and three can you fucking sort Cody out!" I kind of shouted the last part.

"What's Runnels done this time? I thought you and him were friends anyway?" Well jeez thanks for stating the obvious Randy!

"Yeah me too" I said it under my breath…

Tonight I was on a mission… to find out what had happened to Cody!

* * *

**A/N**

_I dunno if this is any good but im enjoying writing it :)_

_Mean a lot if you'd review...thanks ;)_


	3. Like some tragic love story

So here I was at the hotel bar.. Guys kept walking past and wolf whistling at me. Ugh sickens me. Although I must admit I do look good. Id straightened my hair completely and pinned back my bangs. I had a small black dress on and black heels. Yeah I looked hot. Oh there we go again. Been big headed. Spending too much time with Randy already. I was still really angry at Cody. I mean where does he get off talking to me like he did and giving me cold stares without explaining? Idiot!

"Stacey are you just going to hang around the bar all night or come sit down with the rest of us?" John shouted over at me. Oh I guess I must have been stood at the bar a while. So I headed over to the table where the 'gang' so to speak were sat. This 'gang' included John, Myself & Randy of course. Okay ill reel the list off. Here goes;

Mike aka The Miz! Yeah hes awesome deal with it haterz!

Maryse.. Shes like the sister I never had.

Matt aka Evan Bourne. He's cute. We dated a little while ago when he first started at the WWE but ill go into that later on.

And of course don't forget Teddy!

Oh yeah and well idiot Cody too.. Yeah still angry with him.

I sat in between John and Ted. Cody was still giving me the cold looks. I felt the urge to kick him under the table.

"You enjoying been back Stace?" Ted asked me while flashing his priceless smile. Yeah cheesy I know but it really is priceless.

"Suppose so Ted.. I dunno I guess some people arent happy with me been back", I glanced at Cody who was now completely ignoring me. I felt John's hand on my leg. Don't worry this was normal for me and John.

"Just ignore him Stace.. He's obviously on his man period or something", John could make me laugh in the worst situations, "you shouldn't be so upset or angry about it I mean your not doing anything and hes just been a cock", John intentinally shouted that in Cody's direction. I had to laugh. Id missed this. The hanging out with the boys and of course girls. Having a drink and a laugh. I didn't expect to be getting the cold shoulder from one of my best friends though. I needed to talk to him and now I got my chance hes getting up to go to the bar. Im going to follow him.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and looked at me and my heart did that fluttery thing. Stupid thing stop playing up!

"Code's if I've done something wrong to upset you im really sorry", I said generally upset. I mean this was spoiling my whole night and I needed to sort it.

"What? You mean like leaving? Without telling me!", this was true. I didn't say goodbye to Cody. Not because I forgot but because I couldn't.. It would have ipset me too much..

"Im sorry Cody.. But I thought it would have been better than doing the emotional goodbye.. I mean I didn't know when or if id be coming back. I didn't intentionally do it to hurt you or anything". He looked at me like I was a piece of dirt.

"Well jeez Stace thanks for that. Its not like I didn't worry where you were or anything! Not like id thought id hurt you or upset you.." Okay so now he was starting to yell and I felt like crying but im strong and I wasn't gonna let him get to me. I touched his arm but he shoved me off.

"I really am sorry Cody. You could never hurt me but yeah your upsetting me right now", I really was about to cry.

"Well now you know how I felt" he basically spit those words at me and walked away. I just stood there shocked and hurt.

***John's POV***

I glared at Cody as he sat down. Then glanced back up at Stacey who looked liked someone had just ripped her heart out. I wasn't about to let that happen again. I got up and put my arms around her.

"Baby girl. What happened?" She looked like she was about to cry. I swear im gonna rip Cody's little head off.

"He hates me John" I wiped the tears that had started to fall from her.

"I'm sure he doesn't Stace. He's just upset as I was when you didn't say goodbye" She never said goodbye to me either. Oh yeah I know about the whole Cody and Stacey situation. Best friends tell each other everything remember?

"Yeah but you accept it, moved on. I don't even understand why im so upset" She laughed a little.

"Because baby girl, hes one of your best friends, and now hes letting you down. But to be honest I understand what hes going through. Jeez Stace… it sounds like some lovesick story" I chuckled to myself. It really did. I didn't understand why they were both reacting like they were. They were never dating. As far as I knew they didn't like each other…or maybe she's missed that part out. Nope she'd tell me everything. Like the fact she has a damn crush on Randy. Yeah Randy of all people. I don't think she'd act on it though. They've been friends for too long. Wait! Why should I even care? She can date whoever she wants.

"Your not like in love with Cody or anything are you Stace?" I asked her carefully. You never know with girls. One minute they can be nice then they flip. She laughed and shook her head.

"No way Cena. I wouldn't even go there! Its like I wouldn't date you. It'd be weird" She's got a point there. I wonder what would happen if we had or did date though…. Oh shit better answer!

"Oh dam there goes my master plan" I chuckled. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for cheering me up in a weird sort of way. I love you bestie" Ah I love when she grins at me.

"I love you too baby girl! And don't worry about Cody… he'll come round sooner or later".

***Stacey's POV***

Its been a few hours since id talked to Cody well more like got told off by Cody and now im sat laughing at nothing cos im wasted. Somehow id ended up sharing a bottle of Jack Daniels with Randy and Cena. Crazy shit happens when I hang with these guys. I felt like dancing so I grabbed Ted and pulled him on the dance floor.

"Teddy you know I love you right" Oh great. Here I go telling everyone I love them. Always happens when im drunk.

"Well I obviously knew that.. But did you know I love you too", Ha! Ted was drunk too. This was fun. I was happily dancing when I saw Cody get up and walk over.

"Ted mind if I steal Stacey for a minute" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was drunk or not.

"Sure… be nice Cooodyyyyy", Ted laughed and walked away. Me and Ted are going to have some great fun on the road I can tell that!

So I dunno how this happened but now im stood outside with Cody stood in front of me and yet again my hearts playing up. I dunno what was going on with it. I looked at Cody and I don't know if it was the drink or what but I realised he was really gorgeous. His eyes, his hair, his mouth, his cute little nose stud… ok yeah definatly alcohol.

"Stacey I wanna aplogize for been the complete ass I was earlier. I didn't mean to make you upset I just wanted to.. Ugh I cant explain", he leaned on the wall next to me. I really couldn't help but look at him.. Ill have to test in the morning to see if he's as gorgeous. I decided to open my mouth and speak.

"Coddy cody cooody its fineeee baby I mean you have the right to be mad cos I didn't say bye bye but I love you so its all hood in the good baby", I slurred the words out. Im really going to regret talking to anyone in the morning. He laughed which was a good sign.

"You mean good in the hood. And if you wasn't so drunk I might just believe that you love me", Okay now he was stood right in front of me and I wanted to kiss him so bad I leant in and then all I saw was black…..

* * *

**A/N**

_I'm not entirely sure where im going with this yet _

_i have a kind of idea.. but if anyone has any suggestions it would be much appreciated :)_


	4. Mistakes

"Oh my fucking head" I moaned out loud. Hell I didn't even know where the hell I was. I was fully clothed that's always a good thing. I wasn't in my dress though.. Strange. Legacy shirt and boxers. So im defiantly in a boys room. Possibly a wrestling fan. Maybe I should phone someone to come find me. Maybe I've been kidnapped. I felt the bed move and heard someone chuckling next to me. I turned to find none other than Cody. I should have guessed with the dam Legacy shirt.

"Bad head?" He asked me whilst laughing.

"Bad is an understatement.. Im glad you take misfortune in other peoples pain" I really wasn't in the mood for him right now. I cant even remember what happened last night. Oh wait I remember Cody apologizing outside then blank.. Nice. Remind me to kill John and Randy for this.

"Ah im sorry Stace.. But its too funny. Oh anyway I got you some Aspirin and a water. I guessed you could use some" He smiled at me. Aww Cody's cute.. I suppose I best ask the nagging question in my head.

"Thanks.. Erm Code we didn't erm you know… have sex?" I whispered the last part. I don't know why. I was a fully grown adult. Cody just burst out laughing. Hes got such a contagious laugh. He composed himself and started rubbing the back of his neck. I remember him doing this when he was nervous.

"No we didn't Stace. We was outside and talking and then you sort of leaned into me well collapsed cos you blacked out. Good job I caught you or you'd have fallen flat on your face.. Anyway I carried you up here and erm.. I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in your dress so I sort of changed you.. Im sorry I didn't see anything and I didn't do anything so you don't have to…" Aww bless him. He's proper cute when hes nervous.

"Cody don't worry about it. It was really sweet of you. I really appreciate it. Im glad it was you and not some jackass like Randy who would have had his wicked way with me" We both laughed. Cody was really one of the sweetest guys I knew. I mean come on! What other guy would have done all that? I owe him big time.

"Stacey I don't know if you remember but again im really sorry about been horrible to you yesterday. I mean I felt terrible. I really am glad your back you know. I just want to go back to the way we were without arguing. I mean if that's what you want. If not I get it. I was a complete ass" Its times like this when I really appreciate Cody. Oh man this so sounds like im in love with him.. Im not Im just really glad I know someone like him.

"Don't worry Codes I remember its cool and of course you tool I want to be friends. I missed you man" I threw my arms around him and hugged him. Oh jeez it felt better than it should have. Im sure its just cos ive missed him a whole lot. He pulled away and looked at me smirking.

"So do you remember everything about last night then.. I mean while we're outside" He was clearly suggesting something here and I tried prying in my head but I really couldn't remember. I decided to shake my head and take whatever was coming..

"You know I said you leaned in?" I nodded slowly, what was Runnels getting at? "Well you were about to kiss me.. Missed by an inch might I add before you blacked out" I put my hand to my mouth. I was vaguely starting to remember how I was thinking of Cody been gorgeous and going in for the kill. Oh man I tried to kiss one of my best friends. Fucked up big time.. Cody was looking at me. Do I say something? What am I suppose to say? Oh wait hes gonna talk again.

"Don't worry about it Stace, we all make mistakes when we're drunk" He was smiling at me. At least he didn't think anything different of me. I could really start getting used to hanging around with Cody again..

*****

Its late afternoon now and im in John's locker room. He finds it completely hilarious that I tried to kiss Cody.. Dumbass! I obviously havent told Randy because hes in one of his 'if you piss me off ill kill you' moods and maybe I don't want everyone knowing. Im pretty sure Cody hasn't told anyone. Well maybe Ted but I don't mind Ted knowing. I stood up.

"Where you going? To go kiss Cody again" Oh John Cena how I would kill you right now if it wasn't illegal.

"No I'm off to catering to get out of this room. Your fat ass is suffocating me.. Peace out fucker" I ran out flipping him off before he could register what I said. Yeah John's a bit slow sometimes. I walked into catering and saw two of my very good friends. Mike and Maryse.

"Hey guys" I said grabbing an apple from Mike's plate. He glared at me then laughed.

"Don't mind me Stacey just take my apple I don't mind not like I was going to eat it or anything" Sarcastic much?!

"Aw cheers Mike. Your so nice. Anyway bitches you need to fill me in on what happened after I left or blacked out whatever you want to call it. Ive had no luck out of John cos hes been a pain in the anus man" I heard Maryse chuckle. God damn it I wish I looked like her. Shes beautiful. Yeah im jealous…very jealous.

"Nothing major.. John ended up stripping in the middle of the dance floor hence we all get kicked out. Randy just got wasted had a go at Ted for looking at him funny. That was about it.. You didn't miss much hun. What happened to you anyway?" Oh man what am I suppose to say to her? That I tried to make out with one of my best friends and ended up in his t-shirt and in his bed? How's that gonna sound? We all know what went down but they'd jump to conclusions. I felt an arm drape around my shoulder. It was Cody.

"She blacked out as you know then ended up sleeping soundly the whole night in my bed while I watched over her" Cody smiled at me. Damn I need to thank him again. He seems to be saving me a whole lot recently.

"Yeah. What Cody said!" Lame. I know but having Cody's arm around me was distracting. In more ways than one might I add. I really needed to get this…..thing out of my system. Maybe im just sexually frustrated. Got to be it. I need to get out of here.

"Well as much fun as this is, I need to pee. So I shall bid you all goodbye!" I ran off to the toilets. I didn't really need to pee just needed to get out of there.

I really don't know what's happening to me. I seem to be getting all…fidgety around Cody. I mean I don't like him in that way. Its wrong very wrong. Maybe its cos of last night? Oh who knows but I need it to stop so I can go back to been normal. Idiot! Ugh!! What would have happened thought if I had managed in my attempt to kiss Cody? Maybe it would have lead to meaningless sex then a screwed up friendship… Maybe it would have led to the most amazing sex ever and the love of my life… Maybe it would have been nothing, just a drunken kiss.. I shouldn't be thinking like this at all. I mean come on this is Cody Runnels! One of my best friends for 3 years or so now. I splashed water in my face and sighed. I didn't think it would be this confusing to come back. I decided to go back to John. I walked into his locker room to find it empty. Great the one time I need a massive long discussion about something hes not there. Typical John. Maybe I should try Randy. No cos I fancy Randy remember? I don't wanna tell him im having weird thoughts about his tag partner or whatever. It would ruin any chance of anything happening with me and Randy… Me and Randy! That's it. I need to go see Randy like right now. This should clear things up for me..

I looked in Randys locker room but he wasn't there either. Oh bloody fantastic. I walked down a dark corridor when I felt someone grab me.

"Been looking for me have you?" Oh thank god its only Randy.

"Yeah… I have.." I really couldn't think with him been so close to me. This was defiantly helping me forget about Cody. He was literally pressed against me. My back up against the wall.

"For any particular reason?" I dunno if he's still in his pissy mood.

"No I just wanted to see you…" His face was just inches from mine. Maybe he was having the same thoughts as me…

"Hmm, Stace do me a favour?" I gulped.. I didn't know what to expect so I nodded, "Close your eyes". I did as he asked the next thing I knew his lips were on mine! Im fucking kissing Randy Orton.. Oh my days. He started to deepen the kiss, his hands were on my backside and mine where around his neck of course… It was turning into a very steamy kiss when there was a loud thud making us both pull apart.. Breathless might I add.. He let go of me and pulled me with him out the corridor. I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset I mean he kissed me right? He swiftly turned me to face him. He was grinning…

"Stacey who knew you'd be such a great kisser" I would have kicked him in the balls for that if I wasn't so enticed by him..

"Bite me Orton" I scoffed back at him. It was the only thing I could come up with..

"Oh with pleasure.. But I don't think you should tell your little boyfriend about what happened back there. He'd be awfully heartbroken" Was he been serious? Why the hell would John care who I kissed.. Ugh he may have been enticing me a few minutes ago but now he was pissing me off.

"For the last time Randy! John is not my boyfriend get it out of your head…" Jackass..

"Im not talking about Cena…I'm talking about Cody" He sighed. I looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Oh come off it Stace. Why do you think he was so pissed off with you for leaving? Hes obviously head over heels for you… its sickening the way he speaks about you" I didn't know what to say.. Cody's just a friend.

"Don't be stupid Randy. Me and Cody are just friends.. Nothing more. Maybe you're the one head over heels for me trying to pin it on someone else.." I dunno where that came from but it pissed me off talking about Cody like that.

"Don't flatter yourself Stace.." Oh nice.

"What the hell was all that about in the corridor then.. I mean you don't go around kissing people for no reason at all" I was sort of yelling by now.. don't know why. He was pissing me off though. He rubbed his forehead and looked at me..

"I just needed to see if I felt anything" Oh this cant be good..

"Well spit it out Orton.." My heart is seriously pounding now. I was confused.

"I dunno Stace, we should just forget all about it… I don't want to ruin our friendship over a stupid mistake." He looked at me then walked away. Ouch! That hurt… a mistake?

I felt like crying there and then.. I was played by Randy Orton! Well maybe not played but that's what it felt like…


	5. Fall

It's been a few weeks since I came back. A few weeks since Randy kissed me.. Things arent so great between us. I feel a bit upset about the whole thing but he didn't know I had feeling for him so its not his fault is it? Oh how men can mess with your head..

"Baby girl are you just gonna sit there and stare into space or come and get some food with me and Randy?" John looked at me.. Oh he doesn't know about the whole Randy kissing me thing. I know that's bad not telling my bestie but I just couldn't do it.. He'd be so mad!

"Yeah I'll come", I sighed. I didn't particularly want to. I got up and walked out to the lift (or elevator as most call it) with John to see Randy stood waiting for us.. He looked nice. Like he always does. Damn him! I probably should stop staring right? He was looking at me weird.. I think he'd kinda guessed that I wasn't really comfortable with this whole kissing thing.. Something John hadn't picked up on. He just assumed I was on my period and didn't really want to talk to anyone much. It was very awkward stood in the lift with them.. I kept looking at the ground, Randy was messing with his phone and John was humming a song to himself. I fought the urge to laugh at how oblivious he could be at times. Seriously! His two best friends arent talking like usual and he doesn't pick up on it. Oh John Cena you are one of a kind.

*****

We ended up in McDonalds. John took it upon himself to order the food and make me and Randy sit in a booth. Randy looked at me and sighed and started to speak..

"Stace you cant ignore me forever you know.. It shouldn't be weird. It was just a kiss nothing more.. Its not like your madly in love with me or anything" He laughed. I could have slapped him there and then. How can boys be so oblivious to a girls feelings?

"Yeah.. Just a kiss Randy.. nothing more right?" I was getting angry now. Im so going to regret this.

"I just don't see why your been all pissy about it" He was getting angry himself now. This is not good. When Randy and myself argue its never good. Turns out to be a massive shouting match. And we cant have that in the middle of McDonalds…

"Are you so fucking blind Randal! Maybe ive been a moody cow because you messed with my head kissing me.. Maybe for some stupid ass reason I actually like you more than a friend? But no its just a kiss right. I mean your Randy Orton you can go around kissing anybody you like oblivious to anybody's feelings.. Oh how great it must be to be you!" Okay now I was shouting a little bit.. People weren't looking which is a good sign.. John wasn't looking which is an even better sign. Randy looked a bit taken back by my revelation.. Yeah take that Orton!

"Well maybe if you'd have told me sooner then I wouldn't have kissed you! Jesus Stace why are you telling me this now? Shouldn't you be happy I kissed you since you like me? You girls are so confusing!" He was kind of shouting too.. And I was now fighting every urge to throw myself across the table and slap that handsome face of his…

"Oh thanks Randy… for kissing me! Is that what you want to hear? And what you kissed me remember? I didn't kiss you! You obviously had a reason.." I really wanted to know. I mean when someone kisses you it means they like you right? Maybe not in the world of Randy Orton. He could be an actual ass sometimes.

"Yeah there was a reason Stace… I find you attractive of course. And I kissed you cos I wanted to see if there was anything there.." He was starting to get quieter now.. I guess that's a good sign. Where the hell is John with that food?

"Well was there?" I myself decided to calm down a bit..

"You felt it Stace you tell me…" He sighed! So he obviously enjoyed it.. So why was it a mistake then? "I like you, I really do but it was a mistake.. We cant okay? You're my best friend! You're John's best friend! We just cant… I cant lose you as a friend. I mean what happens if we started dating then I broke your heart or you broke mine.. We'd never be the same Stace, it would ruin everything!" Wow now I really didn't expect that. I didn't know what to say… In one way he was right.. But he'd never know until we tried, but was I risking to lose a friend over a little crush? The answer is no….

"Yeah.. I get where your coming from.." I sighed and smiled at him.

" Can we just go back to the whole you verbally abusing me all the time fucked up friendship we have? With no awkwardness?" I had to laugh.. I was always verbally abusing Randy. It made me happy. A day without abusing Randy was like a bread without butter..

"Okay dipshit" The abusing has started, "Lets forget about the most amazing kiss ever" I felt someone sit next to me with an angry look on his face… Yeah it was John..

*****

***Johns POV***

Okay so we're in Stacey and my hotel room. I havent talked to her since I found out about the whole kiss with her and Randy situation. I was angry with her to say the least! She didn't tell me.. Kissing Randy! That's the epitome of wrong! Hes my best guy friend and shes my best girl friend shit like that shouldn't happen. Stacey was sat on the edge of the bed watching some crap on TV. Yeah we share a bed. Its cool. Nothing happens.. If I want to bring a chick back she'll go stay with Cody or someone… and if she wants to bring a dude back (which I forbid) then id go stay with Randy… I'm angry with him too! I need to find out what actually happened. I stood in front of her. She looked up at me and looked… scared? Why? I wasn't going to hurt her.. I wouldn't ever.

"Stacey Watson you need to tell me what happened right now" I wasn't yelling but my tone wasn't very pleasant. Im not over reacting about the whole thing am I?

"Well I was actually looking for you to talk to you about something that's been bugging me since I got back but I couldn't find you. So I went to find Randy I couldn't find him either then he pulled me into a corridor and we had a brief chat then he kissed me…" So Randy initiated the whole thing! I should have guessed. Ive seen the way he looks at her.. I sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. She didn't look very happy.

"And then what happened? Is that why you've been off with everyone the past few weeks?" I should have guessed something was wrong.. I just thought she was on her period or missing home.

"Well he said it was a mistake… and I didn't agree but I didn't tell him that till back there in McDonalds. We're just friends John. Nothings going to happen" She looked up at me and smiled. I knew she was telling the truth. I couldn't stay mad at her when she was smiling at me… She could get to me in the easiest ways.. I just realised something.

"Okay.. But the day you and Randy kissed.. What did you want to talk to me about?" I saw her look at me then to the floor..

"Its nothing John.. Just well I don't feel it anymore. I was just having these crazy feelings whenever Cody was around me.. Like my heart would flutter and things like that" Oh no way.. She was falling for Cody?! Oh no wait she said its not happening anymore.. Good! Hold a second… why do I care if she is? Oh man this cant be good.

"Well if its stopped then you don't need to worry" It may have stopped for her around Cody but right now my heart was going fluttery while she was looking at me..

"Yeah I guess.. Im sorry John. For not telling you about the whole Randy thing. I thought you'd be mad and well I guess you were" She laughed a little and I couldn't help but smile. No stop it John! Stop thinking like that..

"Yeah I guess I was.. Im cool now I just needed to hear everything" She smiled at me and I pulled her in for a hug. Damn she smelt good! Fruity… I pulled away and she got up and went into the bathroom. I couldn't help but stare after her… I began to realise something. I was so angry with Randy kissing her because I was jealous… I was starting to fall for my best friend…


	6. Nagging Question

"Damn the doctors just finished telling me there's no time, losing you could be the end of me and that I", I was singing along to one of my favourite songs by one of the best bands ever when someone nudged me in the ribs.

"Stacey please do you have to?" Ted moaned at me.. Yeah im sat in the back of a car on the way to the arena. John's driving and Randys in the passenger seat and im sat in the back in between Legacy.. You all know who they are.. Well if my singing was annoying Ted then maybe I should carry on…

"Lets just get back together, we should have never broke up there telling me that my heart wont beat again… its killing me…." He groaned and rolled his eyes. I looked at Cody to see him asleep… they had a rough night last night.. Drank too much. Should be good like me and get to bed early.. Pfft yeah right. I didn't drink was saving myself from the embarrassment of trying to kiss Cody again..

"It's a new day! It's a new generation!" Ted hit me on the arm..

"Please don't sing my own theme song… it freaks me out" I hit him back. Me and Ted was tight now.. Hes the one I end up causing trouble with..

"Would you rather me sing John's? Your time is up, my time is now you cant see me" I did the signature you cant see me in front of my face thingy to tad and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Yeah baby girl.. Obviously the best song….EVER!!" John could be a huge dork at times. I scoffed at him.

"Oh please Cena.. Obviously the best theme song to ever exist is…. I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD THEY COME TO ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY TALK TO MEEEEEEE!" I sang it very loudly.. So loud in fact that Cody woke up, jumped and smacked his head against the window. Randy was just laughing and Ted was giving me evils for been so loud..

"Oh man, what the hell was that? Sounded like a cat been strangled or something?" Cody moaned and looked at me.. He was rubbing his head where he hit himself. I couldn't help but laugh. Poor Cody.

"That was my amazing singing Cody! You missed it I was singing your theme song and everything but Teddy made me stop" I pouted at him and he laughed. I loved Cody's laugh. Oh yeah and remember when I told John that those heart fluttery things had stopped around Cody. Oh how wrong I was! Oh and if your wondering me and Randy are fine now. Although things with me and John have been a slightly bit weird. I keep seeing him stare at me then look away. Weird man.. Also when I talk about Cody or Randy or any dude for that fact he gets all moody.. Man period I presume?

"Johnnnnyyy are we there yet? Im getting bored and Ted's pissing me off" I moaned and leaned my head on Cody's shoulder. He looked at me then put his arm around me. Ah heaven! I saw John give Cody an evil glare in the rear-view mirror but Cody didn't notice.

"What? Wait? Why am I pissing you off? Ive done nothing!" Ted cried at me and pulled puppy dog eyes. Aw cute..

"Your face in general just pisses me off Teddy" I laughed and he pouted back at me. I love verbally abusing these guys well I don't abuse Cody as much cos hes too sweet to abuse. He still had his arm around me whilst looking out the window. Id love to know what he was thinking about..

"What you thinking about Codes?" I whispered in his ear so only he could hear me. He turned and looked at me and smiled. Did I mention I love his smile?

"Nothing in particular Stace.. Just life in general you know" I looked in his eyes and I honestly couldn't tear myself away. They were amazingly beautiful.. Bright blue.. He was looking back. My heart was doing it again…

"Y-You have amazing eyes Cody" I managed to stutter out. Oh how lame I must have sounded. I saw Cena glaring in the rear-view mirror again. Cody smiled at me.

"So do you babe" I actually thought id died and gone to heaven when he called me babe. What the hell was happening to me? John pulled into the car park abruptly and my head smacked against Cody's..

"Ow what the hell Cena?" I said whilst rubbing my head and getting out the car, "That bloody hurt man"

***Johns POV***

I stormed into the arena ignoring Stacey yelling at me about her head. I just had to witness her sat there with Runnels getting all intimate. Damn it.. It should be me. I was really falling for her big time and only one person (other than myself) knew and that was Randy. I walked into my locker room and banged my fist again the wall. I saw Randy come in and sit down.

"Dude you need to calm down man. Shes gonna start suspecting something if you don't" I suppose Randy had a point.

"Easier said than done Randy. Why is this happening to me? Why do I have to start falling for my best friend man?" I took my hat off and sat down next to Randy. He was pretty good with advice.

"John you cant help who you fall for man.. I mean its inevitable really. Seeing how close you two were. Im surprised it took you this long to realise" Well jeez thanks for the great advice Randy…not.

"What am I suppose to do? I cant stand seeing her all googly eyed over Cody. It makes me sick" I was really frustrated. I know Stacey didn't have the same feelings as me. Shes probably got a thing for Cody. Well by the looks of it anyway..

"Why don't you just tell her? What harms it going to do?" Randy said to me.

"Oh yeah that'd be a great conversation.. Hey Stace don't be alarmed or anything but I think im in love with you but your in love with Cody so everything's fine ill just go wallow in a hole and die from heartbreak" I heard someone walk in and sit down.

"Who's in love with Cody? And why are you going to wallow in a hole and die? Who's messed with my Cena?" It was _her_. Thank god she didn't hear me say her name. Other wise a whole lot of shit would have just gone down..

"Nobody baby girl.. It was just a quote from a film".. I thought that was a great cover up. It looks to have worked.

"Oh yeah I think I remember that", She can be a bit stupid sometimes, " Anyway Cena I've come to have a word with you about the whole glaring at Cody thing.." Oh crap she saw that….

"I just don't want you getting hurt again baby girl.. Just looking out for you that's all", I smiled at her and she smiled back at me and came and put her arms around me.

"No need to be so protective Johnny.. Me and Cody are just friends. If there was anything there you'd be the first to know I swear" Well the looks they were giving each other didn't scream friendship. It was something more… and I didn't like it one bit.

*****

***Stacey's POV***

I was sat in Legacy's locker room. I'd had a chat with John and sorted everything out. Hopefully he can stop giving those looks to Cody. Im pretty sure Cody hadn't noticed but I had and didn't like it. I was waiting for Ted and Cody to come back from there match.. I stood up and decided to go through Ted's bag. Yeah im nosy just like him. I found condoms.. I really don't need to know what there for but I took one anyway. Well you never know when there gonna come in handy right? I sat down when Cody and Ted came in. Very sweaty. And my god Cody looked amazing! I wasn't going to argue with my head anymore. I had finally come to the conclusions (in a sober state of mind, might I add) that Cody Rhodes was very handsome. He was actually the type of guy id go for. Blue eyes, Short dark hair, amazing arms, sweet, charming, funny, caring… my train of thought was cut off when Cody threw a hoodie at me.

"You should put that on Stace it's getting pretty cold" He smiled at me then went back to getting changed. He was right.. I only had denim shorts and a vest top on. Just because I couldn't be bothered put some decent clothes on and possibly because I rarely got to wear them in England. I put the hoodie on and it smelt of Cody. I sighed and Ted looked at me and smirked but carried on doing whatever it was.

"You coming for some drinks tonight Stace?" I looked into the blue eyes of Cody. I hate him right now for been so god dam attractive. And how could I refuse?

"Well just for you Codes, but don't tell anyone that they might start thinking things" I giggled and he pulled me in for a hug. He was rubbing my back and he sighed. I could really get used to this. He pulled away and put his hands on my waist. I had my hands around his neck and was looking into his eyes. I saw him get closer and I closed my eyes waiting for it to happen…

"Come on guys.. John's getting antsy" Ted looked at us and smirked. I pulled away from Cody and started walking out to the car… Oh Teddy you have such bad timing….

*****

It was now later in the night and we were all at the hotel bar. I was still in Cody's hoodie and still had the condom I took from Ted's bag. Just in case…

A song came on that I absolutely loved. I grabbed the person next to me and headed to the dance floor.

"Whoa hold up Stace let me at least put my drink down" Oh it was Cody. Lucky pick. He put his drink back on the table and came behind me and put his hands on my waist I started grinding along against him. I felt his breathing get heavier. Im guessing he was enjoying it?! Of course he was. Oh there I go getting big headed. Too much time with Randy again… The song ended and I turned around and looked Cody in the eyes. There was something there.. We were just in our own little world just looking into each others eyes. I really wanted to kiss him. I was drunk again too. Why did I always want to kiss Cody when I were drunk. He pulled away and sighed.

"I-I'm just gonna go get some air" He walked away, rubbing his neck like he always does when he was nervous. I decided to follow him.. I walked outside and saw a brunette and a dark haired dude kissing..

"Oh oops… terribly sorry" I don't know why I was apologizing. It wasn't like id walked into there room. It was the alcohol.. They pulled away and it took me a minute to register who it was.

Some girl who I didn't know and…..Cody. I looked at him and just ran back inside. I ran into the toilets and just burst out crying. Why was I crying it wasn't like we were together. Maybe I was just upset he left me to get sexy with some whore! I heard someone knocking on the stall.

"Stacey sweetie open up I know that's you in there.. I saw you run in" I opened the door to see Maryse looking at me. I just cried in her arms. She didn't need to ask why. That's the thing with girls. They don't pry like boys. They just wait until your ready. I pulled away and looked in the mirror. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Would this have anything to do with a certain Mr Runnels?" How did she know? I just nodded my head.. "Oh Stace.. What happened did he try something on you? If he did you know ill kill him" I had to laugh at that. She was my best girl friend here. I didn't really get along with many of the others. They didn't really like me. Apparently I was too outspoken and rude. Oh well there loss.

"No.. nothing like that.. H-he was kissing someone" I looked at the floor and bit my lip. Why was I so bothered? Maryse just laughed. Not maliciously or anything.

"And that bothers you cos you like Cody?" She looked at me and smiled. I didn't know the answer to that question to be honest. I shrugged.

" I dunno Maryse. Im really not sure.." She nodded her head and led me out back into the bar. I couldn't enjoy myself anymore cos I had that nagging question in the back of my head.

Did I like Cody?....

* * *

**A/N**

_i know it sucks but review please :)_


	7. A Date!

It's been a week since the whole Cody thing. I was devasted, confused and annoyed at myself. I found out from John that the girl was Cody's girlfriend from back in Georgia come to visit him and now shes on the road for a bit too.. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend! He could have at least told me himself. I hadn't really spoke to anybody much.. Mainly John cos I share a room with him and ive been texting Ted cos his dorkiness somewhat cheers me up to a certain extent. Cody had been trying to call me but I ignored his calls.. I was really upset with him. I had come to the conclusion that I did actually like Cody more than a friend and that's what was upsetting me more than anything.. I was annoyed that id let myself like another one of my friends (you remember the Randy thing) and confused because I hadn't felt like this about anyone in a long while. Im not saying im in love with Cody. No that's way too strong. But there's something more there than just a crush.. I didn't like it knowing he had a girlfriend. Its really the worst feeling ever seeing the guy you like with another girl..

I was layed on my bed in the hotel room just staring at the ceiling. In my own little world.. I felt someone lay next to me. It obviously was John.

"Stace you can't stay cooped up here all the time.. People are worried about you . Randys been frantic. Ted's worried so am I Stace.. And so is Cody. He told me he's been trying to call you but you wont answer" He did genuinely look worried. I layed on his chest and sighed. He put his arms around me..

"John do you know what it feels like to like someone who doesn't like you back?" I heard him sigh.

"Yeah baby girl I really do. I understand what your going through right now.. I'm going through the same thing. But you cant hide from everyone. Cody doesn't even know what's going on. He thinks hes done something wrong.." Well he obviously has in my eyes… but it registered what John had just said. He was going through the same thing? He hadn't told me.. I pulled off him and sat up and looked at him.

"You said your going through the same thing? Who is this girl? Why didn't you tell me?" I was pretty upset he hadn't told me. We're suppose to tell each other everything granted I know I didn't tell him about the whole Randy thing straight away but still. He sighed.

"It doesn't matter who the girl is Stacey the thing is I know what your feeling right now.. I know it hurts but you cant lock yourself away from everyone. Its not healthy" I wanted to know who this girl was that was hurting my Cena in such a way. I would hurt her so bad…

"John I want to know who she is! We're best friends we tell each other everything! What's so bad about it that you cant tell me? Do I know her or something?" Even if I did know her I wouldn't blab about it. Friends don't do that..

"I cant tell you Stace believe me I really want to but just not now okay? I swear I will when im ready. I just want to focus on helping you out.. Please let me do that?" He was sat up looking at me now.. I sighed and climbed over and hugged him.

"Okay but can you answer me one thing?" He nodded, "Does she know how you feel about her?" He shook his head. I felt so sorry for him. "Tell her John… You never know. Maybe she feels the same" I smiled at him. Who wouldn't like John? Hes such a great person..

"I know she doesn't.. she likes someone else and it kills me" I felt like crying for him. No matter how sad or upset I was it didn't amount to the pain I saw in Johns eyes. He really felt for this girl and she didn't know.. Well she's the one missing out.

*****

I decided to take Johns advice and was now sat in catering at the arena. John was in a meeting with creative. I was sat on a table all by myself looking into space. I must have looked a real mess. I had one of John's hoodies on which was way too big for me, some worn out jeans, my favourite pair of vans, my hair was tied up in a messy ponytail in its natural waves and well I had no makeup on cos I cried it off the last few days. My eyes were puffy right now since id just finished crying again cos when I walked in I saw Cody laughing with his girlfriend lucky enough he didn't see me. I suppose id have to get used to the fact that I was going to be seeing a whole lot more of that in the next few weeks.

"Mind if I sit here" I saw Ted sat across from me and smiled.

"Course not Teddy.. I missed you" I really had. I actually felt a tiny bit better now Ted was here.

"Are you okay Stace? You look like you've been crying! Is there anything I can do to help?" He smiled at me and put his hand on top of mine. I couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet.

"I'll be fine Ted don't worry about me. Your helping already by just been here" It wasn't a lie. He really was. I really enjoyed been around Ted. There was something about him that made me happy.

"I don't like to see you upset.. Why are you upset Stace?" He looked quite worried. Aww Ted!

"It doesn't really matter now Ted honestly. Ill be fine. Anyway how are you? I havent seen you since last week" Even thought we'd text each other its still not the same is it?

"Im fine.. Been worried about you though.." I saw him look over my shoulder and wave at someone to come over. I turned around to see Cody and her.. They sat down and Cody smiled at me. I wanted to cry again.

"Hey Stace! How are you? Ive been really worried you havent been answering my calls. Is everything okay?" Cody said looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"Im fine… just been under the weather that's all" I lied but I didn't want him to know the real reason. Ted looked at me and smiled.. Is it me or does Ted know?

"Oh that's good well its not good but im glad your okay now… Oh Stace I want you to meet someone this is Lucy my girlfriend", She smiled at me.. I hated this woman!

"Its finally nice to meet you! Cody's been talking about you non stop!" She laughed and I forced one out too. Ugh!

"All good I hope… I have to go meet John now but it was nice to meet you Lucy" I faked a smile and left. I ran down the corridor and felt someone grab me.

"Stacey! What's wrong with you?" It was Ted. I just cried into his arms. I know im probably way overreacting about the whole thing but that's who I am. Im very emotional..

"Calm down sweetie. Its okay.. You don't have to tell me. When your ready you can…" Ted was so sweet..

"Thank you Ted. Hey do you want to do something tonight? Just to take my mind off things I mean you don't have to but it'd help.." He cut me off and smiled.

"Id love to Stace" Aw Ted. You charming young man!

"Thank you! We could bowling or something? Your choice anything" I looked and smiled at him. He give me another hug and started to walk away..

"It's a date Stace!" He shouted to me and I couldn't help but smile.

I'd just bagged myself a date with Ted Dibiase unintentionally…..


	8. The Date & A Confession?

I was sat in my hotel room with Maryse. We were trying to decide what I should wear for my 'date' tonight. I dunno why but I was starting to freak out. I hadn't meant to make it a date but what harm could it do? I mean its just one date..

"Stacey don't worry hun. It'll be fine. Ill make you look gorgeous! Ted wont know what's hit him!" I giggled at that. She seemed way too enthusiastic about the whole thing. I guess she was just happy for me. Now that I wasn't moping around.. Not that I had forgot about Cody. He was still my main thought. I hadn't been on a date in a while so I was kind of looking forward to it even if it wasn't with the man I wanted…

"Come on then Maryse make me look beautiful.. Its going to take a lot of work mind you" She scoffed at me..

"Oh please! Your absolutely gorgeous.. I wish you wouldn't put yourself down" She looked at me and smiled.

"Did I ever tell you I love you Maryse" She laughed and started her beauty work on me.

Whilst Maryse was making me look beautiful I was thinking about a few things. The fact how John nearly had an heart attack when I told him I was going on a date with Ted. I believe his exact words were "Dibiase out of all people, him!.. That cocky son of a bitch" Yeah he wasn't happy at all. I didn't really understand why. He should be happy that im sort of trying to get over Cody. Randy really didn't mind if anything he was happy about it. Im glad he doesn't have any hard feelings over that kiss. I still do find Randy really attractive of course but nah nothing more anymore.

*****

It was 2 hours later and Maryse had really made me look stunning. I had a small pink dress with a black belt around the waist pushing my cleavage up. It wasn't too casual or too smart. I had hot pink heels on. She'd curled my hair, black eye shadow with pink lips. I know it sounds tarty but it really didn't look it. I was sat down on the bed laughing with Maryse when the door opened and Randy and John walked in. They looked at me and I swear there mouths fell.

"Baby girl there is no way im letting you out of this hotel room when your looking like that" John said looking me up and down. Randy was just been a perv and staring at my boobs. Typical!

"Oh Johnny boy you do make me laugh!" He could be so overprotective sometimes.

"What time is Dibiase getting here?" He didn't sound very happy. Ill have to have a chat with him sometime. Maybe its that girl that's making him all moody? There was a knock on the door and I walked over to answer it to see Ted stood there smiling. He had a blue shirt on with dark jeans. He looked lovely.

"Hey Stace! Wow you look amazing! Are you ready to go?" He said smiling and waving at the rest of them in the room. I grabbed my purse and waved everyone goodbye and left to go on my so called date with Ted.

***JOHNS POV***

"Oh man she looked hot!" I heard Randy moan and sit down.. Yeah she did. Really hot! Ted Dibiase is one lucky son of a bitch.

"Well with the help of me of course.. Not that she needs any help anyway" Maryse laughed, "anyway boys im going I got a date myself tonight with my Mike" She waved us goodbye and left.

"Randy I don't think I can take this anymore! I cant stand watching her go out on a date with Dibiase" I wasn't happy with her going out with him at all. Randy scoffed.

"You know as well as I do that Ted's a nice guy. Real gentleman! Your only been pissy about it cos your madly in love with her. You either tell her soon or let her slip away. Its either gonna be Ted or Cody. And right now looks like Ted's got the upper hand. Just go for it man" He was right if I didn't tell her soon enough I was going to lost her completely to another guy and I don't think im willing to let that happen at all. Even if she doesn't feel the same well I KNOW she doesn't feel the same but telling her could change things right?

"Randy your right man. Im going to tell her soon. Even if she doesn't feel the same its still the right thing to do isn't it?" I sighed. I didn't want to be in love with my best friend but you cant help who you fall in love with even I know that.

"Yeah dude. I mean if you don't tell her you'll never know" That was right.

"Okay.. I'll do it tonight."

***STACEYS POV***

Ted and I were bowling. I was really enjoying myself. I was having a great time with Ted. He was really taking my mind off Cody. We were on our 3rd game and I was losing.

"Ugh man I cant do it" I pouted at Ted and he flashed that priceless smile at me. It was a smile that could melt any heart.

"Oh your such a sore loser Stacey! Okay since I love you so much ill help you out a bit" I picked a ball up and he came and stood behind me. I could feel him breathing down my neck and weirdly enough it was sending shivers down my spine. He put his hands over mine in the ball and showed me how to throw it. I got a strike so I started jumping up and down holding Ted's hands while he was laughing. I stopped jumping and looked at Ted properly. He really was a handsome guy. He smiled at me again.

"See something you like there baby" He said whilst wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed at him and gave him a hug.

"Oh you should be so lucky Ted" I was starting to really like Ted…

"Oh believe me I am. You asking me out tonight! Im having a great time" Aw Ted. How adorable could anyone get? I was so glad I asked Teddy out tonight.. Even tho I didn't mean it as a date im glad it is.

"Well thank you Teddy for agreeing otherwise I would have just been sat in the hotel room watching another crappy film with John" Not that I don't enjoy that cos believe me I love spending time with my John. He makes me happy!

*****

It was late in the evening now and Ted was walking me back to my hotel room. We'd had another 2 games of bowling which he won. I pouted and moaned a lot. Yeah Ted's right I am a sore loser but who cares? Then we had a burger and just chatted about nothing. It was the most fun id had since I got here. Thank you Ted Dibiase. We was outside my door now and I leaned on the door with my hand on the handle. It would be unlocked cos no doubt John would be sat up waiting for me. Ted had one arm above my head and the other holding my hand.

"Ive had a really great time tonight Stace" He smiled at me and took a step forward.

"Me too Ted! Thanks for cheering me up. I really enjoyed myself" Ted put his hands on my waist and leant in. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. I dunno how long we were stood there kissing for but we were both breathless when he pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He smiled at me and walked to his own room.

Wow! I opened the door and went and sat on the bed in a daze. I really enjoyed the kiss.. There was something there slightly. John came over and sighed.

"Good night I presume?" I nodded I couldn't talk.. I was still thinking about that kiss.

"Stacey I really need to talk to you about something" He sighed and stood up and pulled me up with him. My head was starting to spin… and it wasn't from the kiss. I felt sick.

"John I really don't feel too good" I held onto him.. He put his arms around my waist.

"Can you just hold on a second? I really need to say this!" What did he need to say? I just nodded still holding onto John.

"Remember when I said I liked someone and id tell you who it was when I were ready?" I nodded my head slowly in fear id throw up all over him, "Well I dunno how to say this Stace but that girl…..It's you!" He sighed and it took me a minute to register what he said! It was me? I was the girl he told me about? Now I really was confused? I had to speak.

"What?" I whispered out. I didn't know what to say.. I felt sick and dizzy and now confused.

"I-I think im in love with you Stace" And those were the last words I heard before I passed out….

* * *

**A/N**

_ha im watching raw as i post this chapter_

_legacy triple threat so better happen at wrestlemania! _

_btw im way too much in love with Cody Rhodes and John Cena... its not healthy_

_anyway read and review thanks and please :)_


	9. Boyfriend

I looked at Stacey layed on the bed. She blacked out and I carried her to the bed and now im sat waiting for her to wake up so we can talk about what just happened. I had a glass of water ready for her when she woke up. I dunno why she fainted. Maybe because of what I told her? Maybe something she ate? I know she said she felt sick. Damn it I should have just waited. I saw her eyes flutter and open. She pushed herself up and smiled.

"Hey" She smiled at me. At least she wasn't mad. That's a good sign.

"Are you alright? I was pretty worried about you" I honestly was.. I always am. I heard her chuckle a little bit.

"Hey I told you I was feeling unwell but you had to proceed with the loving Johnny boy" She was joking now which is an even better sign.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I should have let you sit down or something. Listen Stacey about that.." I saw her look me dead in the eyes.. I felt myself shiver. She had the most beautiful green eyes in the world. I saw her smile at me then put her hand on mine.

"Don't worry about it John. You cant help who you fall in love with I mean it was sort of inevitable really the amount of time we've known each other and the time we spend together" I had to laugh.

"You sound just like Randy. He said the exact same thing…" She laughed and then looked really serious.

"I dunno… oh man.. This is hard. I dunno if-if.. How I feel about you? I mean you know I love you right", I nodded my head.. I had this sinking feeling in my stomach right about now, "but I don't think im in love with you. I mean I just had a really great date with Ted and when he kissed me there was something there and I just cant ignore that John. And you know how I feel about Cody.. Oh I feel like such a whore" She hung her head and I lifted it up.

"How about if I did this" I leant in and kissed her. She was kissing me back I layed her back on the bed and slowly climbed on top of her. My hands on her waist and hers around my neck. It was beginning to get really heated before she pulled away. We just layed there. She was breathing really heavy and started to bite her lip. Oh man!

"That could change things" She pulled me down for another one and well ill leave it up to your imagination to figure out what happens next….

***Stacey's POV***

I sighed. I was feeling very content at the moment. I was layed in the bed. John had gone for a shower. I dunno how it had happened but id just had sex with my best friend. That condom did come in handy after all… I dunno entirely how I felt about John. I mean he is gorgeous and everything any girl would want and he treats me so well… maybe this is what I need to forget about everything. Cody's got a girlfriend. He doesn't want me and im pretty sure Ted will be cool.. Wait I don't even know what's happening with me and John. Maybe I would end up falling for John.. Who knows what the future holds right? I decided to get out of bed and put on Johns shirt he was wearing before and my jeans. I sat on the edge of the bed and I couldn't help but smile. I heard John come out of the shower he was fully clothed. Must have got dressed in the bathroom then. He sat down next to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me into him.

"Look baby girl I don't want to pressure you into anything okay? I mean you know I want to give us a try but if you don't then im cool with it well no I wouldn't be but id have to be cos either way I don't want to lose you. Even if its as a friend or something more.. Ill deal with it" He was really one of a kind. Did I want to give things a go with John? I mean we'd just had sex and I didn't refuse so I must like him in a way that I didn't really want to admit to. It couldn't do any harm and quite possibly I did want to see what itd be like. Even though I know I said id never date him… and then there's Ted. There was defiantly something there. Im pretty sure he'd understand…

"I think I want to give it a go" I said slowly. I meant it. This could be the thing to make me forget about all those unwanted feelings for Cody.

"Are you sure? I want you to be certain" He looked me in the eyes and I just gave him a kiss. Wow I was going to have to get used to that.

"Are you sure you can cope with having a girlfriend like me Johnny boy?" He laughed and winked at me.

"Well baby girl we're defiantly going to find out" I was now officially John's girlfriend… Oh boy!

*****

It was the next day and I was walking through the arena looking for Legacy's locker room. Me and John had decided not to tell anyone until id had a word with Ted. I found it and knocked on the door.

"Its open!" I heard Cody yell. My heart jumped. Oh boy that's not a good sign. I walked in and saw Cody, Ted and Randy reading there scripts for the night. I had my hands in my pocket and was shuffling my feet nervously.

"Oh hey Stace. What's up?" Randy looked at me. I had this strange feeling that he knew about this whole thing.

"I erm just came to talk to Ted.. If that's okay?" I was pretty nervous. Ted looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, guys get lost. Go see Cena or someone" When he said Cena my heart jumped. Oh wow! That was new.. Cody and Randy smiled at me and walked out. I was moving around nervously.

"Ted its about last night…" He cut me off.

"Yeah I had a great time Stace.. I'd love to do it again sometime I mean that's if you'd like to?" He really was making this harder. I felt my eyes start to water up. I didn't like letting people down or hurting them. Im too nice. I know big headed again. He must have seen it cos he came and put his arms around me.

"I-I cant Ted" He pulled away and looked at me. I was crying now. Oh dear.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did I do something to upset you?" I shook my head.

"Its just erm well don't get me wrong I really enjoyed the kiss" I saw him smirk at that part. Cocky but cute, "but when I got in the hotel room John sort of dropped a huge bombshell on me and then I kind of passed out" He looked worried.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Aww Teddy stop making this harder than it already is.

"I'm fine just upset about how your going to react?" I was still crying. He wiped my tears away.

"It cant be too bad Stacey.. I promise ill take whatever's coming" He let out a small laugh.

"John - well he told me he was in love with me then he kissed me and then…" I looked at the ground. I didn't want to see his face. I heard him chuckle.

"Oh ayyy! Your with him now?" I nodded and I heard him chuckle again, "You shouldn't have been worried to tell me that. Its fine Stacey honestly im okay" I looked at him and he smiled. I hugged him.

"Im sorry. I did genuinely enjoy our date Teddy. We can still be friends right?"

"How about best friends?" I laughed and nodded my head.

"Thank You!" I loved Ted as a friend.. Wait, best friend!

"So who else knows about you and John?" He looked genuinely happy for me.

"Just you. I wanted you to be the first to know" I smiled at him.

"Oh well I am honoured" He did a little bow. I knew me and Ted were going to be just fine.

*****

It'd been a few hours since id told Ted. I was sat in catering. Yeah I know I always seem to be here but I enjoy it. Weird I know?! I felt someone sat across from me. It was Cody and he didn't look very happy at all.

"So you and Cena huh?" I nodded. John must have told him. Why should he even care?

"Yeah me and John. How's Lucy?" I scoffed her name out. He glared at me.

"Shes fine. Why John? You told me you would never date John?" He was giving me the cold looks again like when I first got here.

"People can change there minds Codes its not against the law" He was pissing me off. Now he decides to care.

"Well I don't like it! Why all of a sudden change your mind? It doesn't make sense" Oh if only you knew the reason Runnels.

"I couldn't care less if you like it or not Cody. Fact is I do. And its really none of your business who I date is it?" I was starting to raise my voice.

"As a friend I believe it is! Like I said it doesn't make sense. One minute your going on a date with Ted… next your hooking up with Cena.." He was also raising his voice too. I saw Mike and Paul (Triple H or Hunter as I call him) look over.

"And like I said.. Its none of your business who I date. Plus you didn't even tell me you had a girlfriend. I had to find out by you stood making out with someone! So two can play at this game Runnels" I was getting angry now. Never a good sign.

"So this is all about that is it? I knew you had a problem with it. Jeez grow up Stace. I didn't even know she was here. I went outside that night to get some air not to leave you to make out with someone.." How dare he tell me to grow up.

"Me grow up? You're the one who needs to grow up! Your been all pissy cos you have a problem with me dating John. Get over it! What? Are you jealous or something?!" I was stood up and im pretty sure I was shouting loud now cos a few more people were looking over.

"Oh pleaaase Stacey. As if id ever be with someone like you…" He yelled then walked away. Ouch! That hurt…

* * *

**A/N**

_well i feel this is all coming together nicely_

_you'll have to let me know what you think ;)_

_im also thinking about starting another fic... but yeah ill let you know when._


	10. Cheaters

It's been 2 weeks since Id argued with Cody and I hadn't talk to him since. Its been 2 weeks since I started dating John and it was going great. I loved spending time with John. It was still a bit strange knowing he was now my boyfriend but I was really starting to enjoy it. He'd take me out, give me flowers and chocolates and just be the gentleman I know he is. I now knew my feelings for John were stronger than friendship but I wasn't in love with him. Ive only ever been in love with someone once and well that didn't turn out very well. I was 17 and the guy was 19 we'd been together for nearly 2 years and it was going great then one day he just turned around and told me he never loved me and never liked me and was just with me for convenience and it broke my heart. I was genuinely in love with the guy and he just tore it in two. So now I never really let myself fall for anyone so quickly I build up the walls in fear of the same thing happening again. I don't think I could go through it again it would tear me apart. Luckily I had John to help me through with that. If wasn't for him I don't think I would have gotten through it. Then I didn't really date anyone for a while until I met Matt Sydal aka Evan Bourne. He was lovely and sweet and we just got on not to mention hes incredibly handsome. We dated for about 3 months before we decided we'd be better off as friends. So there's no hard feelings there between us. He's a really great guy and he helped me learn that I shouldn't put up barriers when it comes to love but I just cant help it. Im sure a few girls can agree with me here?

Since I havent talked to Cody I havent really thought about him. Johns been my main thought to be honest. I still cant believe what Cody said. I never thought he could be so mean and heartless. I don't think there's any chance ill be talking to him again unless he brings out one hell of an apology. There was no need for him to talk to me like that at all. Its like when I first got over here to the USA when he was angry at me for leaving. He hasn't tried to talk to me and I havent tried to talk to him. I was a bit upset at first but I mean he was the horrible one right? Well I couldn't care less anymore Cody Runnels can do whatever the hell he likes for all I care.

I was sat in my hotel room painting my toenails. I wasn't particularly doing anything tonight. John had gone to the bar with Randy and a few of the guys. I didn't really feel like drinking tonight. I tend to do really stupid things when im drunk as you've heard. I heard a knock on the door so I decided to get up and answer it doing the funny little walk you do when your waiting for your toenails to dry. I opened it up to see Maryse stood there with her makeup all down her face. I naturally pulled her into a hug.

"Maryse hunny what's wrong? What's happened?" I made her come sit down on the couch in the hotel room. I kneeled in front of her and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Its Mike.." I should have guessed. I sat down next to her and hugged her. "I-I caught him kissing another girl…" Oh what a prick! If I wasn't half dressed I would go down there and beat him to a living pulp. Well im not sure I could do that but id slap him about a few times. That would get the job done.

"Oh what a little sleaze.. I cant believe he'd do such a thing. I swear to God next time I see him Maryse I will wipe that cocky little smirk off his face. Nobody hurts my Maryse!" She was sobbing. She must have really liked him well I knew she did. I just held her. I know what its like been heartbroken so I could relate to her.

"If hes going to do something like that to you babe hes not worth it. He doesn't deserve you and he doesn't deserve these tears. You're a beautiful and lovely woman you can do so much better than that scum" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Your right but it hurts Stacey it really does.. I dunno what to do!" I smiled at her and rubbed her back.

"How about a tub of ice cream? A really funny film and a bitching session about boys?"

*****

Me and Maryse were sat laughing watching Austin Powers: Gold member. We were on our 2nd tub of ice cream.

"Oh Maz", that was my new nickname for her, "this is one of the best films in the entire world no matter what anybody says" I was laughing my head off. I absolutely loved this film. I loved all the Austin powers films they were hilarious! I tried not to pick a film too lovey dovey and this was the perfect solution! Although I would have been happy watching 12 rounds with my John in but somehow I don't think Maryse would enjoy seeing me perv over my boyfriend.

"Oh Stace.. Thanks for cheering me up. I feel a little bit better" She smiled at me. She was no doubt one of my best friends ever. I mean I had my 3 best friends back at home; Alex, Hailey and Lisa and I love them dearly but I just find it easier to be myself with Maryse and when im over here as a matter of fact. I loved been on the road with the guys and Maryse. I used to be pretty close with Ashley too when she was here and also Trish and I miss them dearly but im glad I got Maryse.

"No problem, just if you ever need to talk about anything you know im here right?" She nodded.

"You too Stace. I dunno what id do without you" I hugged her. I was glad she was here not under the circumstances but I hadn't had a girly night in a while.

"Good cos I dunno what id do without you!" I laughed.

"So spill the beans! How are things with you and John? You seem really happy" I smiled at her and sighed.

"Things are really great Maz.. I really am happy" I really was, "but its not about me tonight its about cheering you up!" She laughed.

"You said talk about boys! So we are. I also want to know why you and Mr Rhodes arent talking" I looked at her and sighed.

"Me and Cody arent talking anymore because he is a self centred asshole who thinks he can go around telling people who to date!" She laughed and I had to too.

"Oh dear. So he wasn't happy about you and John?"

"Nope he wasn't but its not his business who I date so lets forget this and watch something else" She looked through the DVDs and picked one up.

"How about one with a certain Mr Edward Cullen.. Im sure that would cheer me up very much" She winked at me and I rolled over laughing. Oh and did I mention we'd cracked open a bottle of wine. Well 2 to be exact. I know I said I didn't feel like drinking but if it helps cheer Maryse up then im willing to do it!

"Oh Maz you are one naughty son of a bitch" I giggled and she put the DVD in and we fell back laughing and perving over Edward Cullen.

*****

It was an hour later and Maryse and I were sat way into Twilight. I heard the door open but didn't look up from the TV then I felt a pair of strong arms around me and I turned and giggled to see John sat next to me.

"Hellooooo baby" I giggled. Yeah I was kind of really drunk now. Wine does that to me very easy. He gave me a kiss.

"Aha your drunk" He looked to my side and smiled at Maryse, "Hello Maryse" She just waved him off cos she was way into Twilight.

"Whyyy arent you drunk man you've been out for like years" I looked at John and he just laughed.

"You know your funny when your drunk. You know me Stace I have to drink a lot of shit to get me drunk and I didn't feel like getting too wasted tonight cos I wanted to spend sometime with my gorgeous girlfriend" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"John we cant not right here Maryse is there itd juust be ruuuude to start having sex right in front of her you naughty man" He laughed and I looked at him funny which made him laugh harder.

"Oh baby pick your mind out of the gutter. I don't need to have sex with you to spend some time with you although that is great" He winked at me and I laughed. I loved my Johnny boy!

"Ugh if you two are going to be sexy talking im out of here" I saw Maryse stand up and stumbled then laugh and so did I. John went up to her.

"I'll walk you to your room Maryse your too drunk to be walking around alone.." That was my John a real gentleman. I saw him walk out with Maryse and I went and crawled to the bed and fell asleep.

*****

It was the next morning and I woke up to see John's blue eyes staring at me. My head was so painful. I groaned.

"What's up baby? Bad head?" I nodded and groaned. Shouldn't move my head. I saw him get up and get some aspirin and a bottle of water out. He gave it to me and I took it then layed on his chest and he put his arms around me. I heard him chuckle.

"How much did you and Maryse drink last night before I got in?" I groaned again. His voice was booming thorough my head.

"John do you have to talk to loud man. I dunno about 3 bottles of wine between us. Who knows go count.." He laughed again.

"Oh my poor baby.. Anything I can do to make you feel better.." His voice was getting husky and I felt his hands rubbing my leg. I moaned.

"John don't.. ive got a banging head and your rubbing me and you know what that leads to and that's only going to make my head worse…" I was cut off mid sentence by him planting his lips on me. Id totally forgotten about my bad head now…

After we'd finished getting sexy I'd had a shower and actually felt a whole lot better. I looked out the balcony to see what the weather was like. Nice and sunny. John was in the shower. I went to my bag and picked some clothes out. Blue denim skirt and a white t-shirt. I'd started to get my tan back now I was out here. My hair needed re-dying. The roots wer coming through and I didn't like it. Maybe ill go back brunette? Id have to ask Maryse.. I straightened my hair and did my makeup and saw John in the corner of my eye getting changed…

"Hmm do you really have to put a shirt on?" I went over to him and put my hands on his bare chest. Oh how lucky I was. He laughed.

"Well unless you want every girl we pass looking at me then I think it's a good idea" He's got a point there. I don't want everyone eyeing up my goods… I nodded then patted his chest and heard my phone ringing. It was Randy.

"Hey Randy! What's up?"

"_Are you riding with us?" _He said. I sighed.

"Who does 'us' mean?"

"_Well obviously Ted, Cody and myself.._" I didn't want to see Cody but oh well. I wanted to see Ted. Things were great between us no hard feelings whatsoever.

"Yeah sure. We'll meet you down in about 5 mins" He said bye and I put the phone down. John came behind me and put his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"You know you could have said no if you didn't wanna ride with Cody.. I know you and him arent getting along at the moment.." I'd told John everything that had happened with me and Cody and he'd been so mad at first but I said it was between me and Cody and he shouldn't get himself involved.

"Yeah but I want to spend time with Teddy and Randy so ill be a man and suck it up" He laughed.

"I hope you aint no man otherwise this relationship is over!" I had to laugh.

"Im pretty sure you know I aint no man John" I winked then walked out the door.

*****

The car ride to the arena had been pretty pleasant. I made Ted sit in the middle so I didn't have to talk to Cody so all was great. Now I was sat in catering with John and Randy. I saw Mike come over and sit down and I scoffed at him.

"Asshole" I folded my arms and stared at him.

"What?" Mike said looking at me. John and Randy just looked at each other. None of them had knew what was going on.

"I know what you did. Did you know Maryse came to my room last night crying her eyes out cos she'd seen you with another girl? How could you do that? You heartless bastard!" I was very angry with him. Nobody upsets my friend and gets away with it.

"I was drunk it was a mistake.. You know I love Maryse and I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her.." I laughed very maliciously.

"Been drunk isn't an excuse. Who was she?" He looked away.

"She was nobody.. It doesn't matter" I was so angry with him right now. I felt Johns hand on my leg.

"Baby just leave it okay.." I heard John say. I saw Mike get up and walk away. I wasn't letting him get away with it this easy.. I got up and walked after him. I caught up with him and stopped him.

"You better tell me who she is now before I take my hand and slap you senseless with it" He looked afraid. Yay job done..

"I cant Stacey.." He tried walking away again. I grabbed him.

"Yes you can and you better do it right now.." I heard him sigh and he looked at me.

"It-It was Lucy" He whispered. I put my hand to my mouth. There was only one person I knew called Lucy..

"Cody's Lucy?" I saw him nod. Oh man.. "Does Cody know?"

"No he doesn't…" He sighed and I let him walk away.

No matter how mad or upset I was with Cody I couldn't let him be with a girl that was going to do that to him.

I had to tell him…

* * *

**A/N**

_this is actually the longest chapter ive done_

_i really enjoy this chapter :)_

_anyway review please!_


	11. The Old Cody

I was walking around. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want Cody with someone who was going to kiss one of his friends. That's just not right at all. I was just walking when I bumped into something hard and fell flat on my ass.

"Oh man im really sorry" I heard someone say and a hand out to help me. He pulled me up and I was looking into the gorgeous blue eyes…of Cody. He still had his hand in mine. I didn't want him to pull away..

"Thanks I guess" I said looking at the ground. This was the first time id talk to him since he said that horrible thing to me.

"Yeah well just be careful next time hey Stace" He didn't sound happy but he didn't sound angry either.

"Yeah I suppose I better be careful.. I erm I got to go meet John" He didn't look happy when I mentioned John.

"Have fun…" He whispered and I just caught it. I turned and bumped into someone else. Someone small this time.

"Oh hey.. Stacey isn't it?" Oh it was Lucy. That cheating little bitch.

"Yeah…" I couldn't even stand to be in the presence of this woman.

"You wouldn't have happened to see Cody ?" She smiled. How could she even do what shes done to Cody? He's one of the most amazing people ive met. Well when we're not arguing that is.

"Yeah I just spoke to him around there" She smiled at me and walked away. I decided to go find someone to talk to.. I need to ask someone's advice on this one. Not John cos he'd go mental. Not Randy cos he could be an insensitive little bastard. So I decided on Ted.

I walked into Legacy's locker room to find him there I went and sat down next to him. He was getting ready for his match and just had his wrestling trunks and legacy t-shirt on.

"Teddy there's no one else here is there?" He smiled at me and shook his head. "I really need to talk to you about something and I cant go to John cos well its about Cody" I sighed. Ted looked at me confused.

"So John doesn't like you talking about Cody?" I nodded.

"Yeah something like that. He seems to think there was something between us before I got with him.." I looked away when I saw Ted smirk.

"Oh don't try and hide it from me Stace I used to see the way you looked at Cody. You liked him didn't you?" He was smirking again. Oh Ted stop it before I wipe that smirk from your face..

"Im not here to talk about if I liked Cody or not. I'm here to talk about Cody's so called girlfriend.." Ted again looked confused.

"What about her?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I know something.. I cant tell anyone Ted. I cant tell Cody.. It'd break his heart. I know how happy he is with her. Ive seen the way he looks at her. I cant be the one to do that to him Teddy I just cant" I really didn't want to do that to Cody. I still cared about him of course. Hes one of my best friends. I don't want to see him hurt.

"What are you talking about your making no sense?" Ted looked at me more confused than ever now. I looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"Maryse came to my room last night crying her eyes out" I took a breath. "She saw Mike kissing another girl" I didn't know if I was doing the right thing here but I had to tell someone. I couldn't keep this all to myself.

"Well what does all this have to do with Cody and Lucy?"

"I just spoke to Mike. And made him tell me who the girl was…and.. It was Lucy" I looked at the ground then up at Ted. "Lucy kissed Mike therefore she cheated on Cody" I heard Ted gasp.

"What? No way! Are you serious?" I nodded my head. "Well does Cody know?" I again shook my head.

"I just saw him before I came in here and I saw Lucy too.. I couldn't tell him Ted. I really think someone should!" Ted put his arm around me.

"You do really care for Cody don't you?" Well duh!

"Of course I do. Hes one of my best friends just like you, Randy and John for a matter of fact. I don't want to see him get hurt" I heard Ted sigh. "He wont believe me if I tell him anyway Ted. We're in this massive argument at the moment and well he'll think im trying to make things worse" That was probably true.

"Well erm okay" He rubbed his forehead. "How about this? We tell him together.. After the show. We'll get him alone and we'll tell him. We'll drag Mike's ass in here if we have to and make him admit it. Hell we'll even get that cow Lucy in and you can give her an ass whooping till she admits it" I laughed.

"Okay that's a deal then Teddy!" I was actually shitting myself.. But it had to be done right?

*****

I was in Johns locker room giving him a kiss before his match.

"Hmm Stace.. Can I screw the match and just get sexy with you please?" I laughed.

"John you're a fucking sex freak. Im pretty sure there's thousands of fans out there who only came to see you so yeah its essential you go out there and do what you do best" He pouted at me and I laughed. He kissed me again. I heard the door open and someone make a gagging sound.

"Ew man don't need to see that at all. If I wanted to id go buy porn.." Randy Orton you sicko! I pulled away from John and wiped the lip gloss from his lips. I walked over to Randy and smacked him up the head.

"You're a sicko do you know that?" He smirked at me. That cocky Randy Orton smirk. You all know which one im talking about.

"I do know that I also know that at one point you wanted to get jiggy with this sicko.." I give him another smack.

"Dude that's my girlfriend now! I don't need to reminisce about the time you and her had a making out session in the corridor. Not cool man!" John moaned from the other side of the room.

"Oh yeah what about when she kissed Dibiase?" Randy laughed and I smacked him again. "Ow"

"Ugh I don't need reminding about that either.. Is there anyone you havent kissed baby girl?" John joked.

"Do we really have to talk about the people ive kissed or havent kissed? Its not a topic I want to carry on with thank you very much" I crossed my arms and gave them both a stern look. Randy gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I got to go now! John you coming?" Randy looked at John and I shook my head at John to tell him I needed to talk to him..

"Yeah buddy just give me like 5 mins." Randy walked away and John came and stood in front of me. "What's up?"

"After the show im going to be doing something with Ted" I saw him raise his eyebrows at me. " No not like that.. Oh ill just bloody tell you its easier. Me and Ted are going to be having a conversation with Cody" I bit my lip and looked at him and heard him groan.

"Baby don't do that you know it turns me on. And okay that's fine with me.. I thought you weren't talking to Cody anyway?" I sighed.

"Im not but this needs to be done.. You trust me right?" He nodded. I gave him a kiss and he went out to meet Randy for their match. I was now dreading the end of the show…

*****

I was sat in catering. Yeah I know again im always here.. I saw Ted walk in with a serious look on his face. He was properly dressed now.

"Cody's in the locker room. Ive managed to get Randy to go into John's locker room to get dressed. Are you ready?" He sounded really serious. I nodded and stood up and followed Ted out. Oh man. What's Cody going to think? He's probably going to hate more than he already does. Before I knew it we were in the locker room and Cody was looking at me.

"What's she doing here?" He looked at me icily. Oh nice. I thought we'd gotten over this.. Ted answered for me.

"Dude be nice okay? She's here because she- wait no we've got something we need to talk to you about" Cody looked at me and looked at Ted then nodded.

"Well what is it?"

It was now or never..

"Look Cody I know how this is going to sound and believe me I don't want to be the one who has to do this to you but…" I couldn't carry it on. I looked at Ted and he understood.

"Dude Lucy kissed Mike.." I saw Cody's face drop. He looked at me then laughed.

"Yeah im sure she did. Is this something you've heard from her" He pointed at me. "Its obviously a load of bullshit. Shes obviously jealous of Lucy and I so she's making pathetic little lies up now.." He could be so horrible to me sometimes..

"Dude I said be nice.. Shes not lying it's the truth!" I heard Ted say. Cody came and stood right in front of me. My eyes widened I didn't know what to do.

"Oh please Ted. Its obvious Stacey had or maybe she still does have a thing for me! That's why she overreacted about the whole Lucy thing in the first place" I looked into his eyes then looked away. Why was he been so horrible. I took a breath.

"What? Like you overreacted about the whole me not saying goodbye thing! I don't understand why your been so horrible to me. Why the hell would I lie about something like this? Do you really think I want to be the one to take something away from you that makes you happy? I care about you Cody more than you care to realise and your been an horrible pathetic little boy about all this. So do me a favour please and just listen to what Ted and I are trying to tell you!" I was yelling at him now. It hit a nerve when he said I had a thing for him. I did but I didn't think he knew.. I saw Cody look at Ted.

"Are you been serious about the whole thing? Lucy did actually kiss Mike? Your not lying to me?" Ted shook his head and Cody looked back at me.

"W-Why didn't you tell me earlier when you bumped into me?" I looked at the ground.

"I couldn't. I knew you'd react like this. You'd never believe me in a million years. That's why I told Ted. I wanted you to hear it from someone you'd actually trust.." He sighed then took a step back.

"Yeah your right.. I would never have believed you. Just like how I don't believe that you have feelings for John!" Oh not this again.

"I will have you know Runnels. Im the happiest ive been in ages since ive been with John. He's the most amazing boyfriend ive ever had" I knew this was a bad idea. I should have never have said anything..

"Yeah im sure" He rolled his eyes.

"Just because your girlfriend goes and kisses people behind your back doesn't mean that nobody else can be happy! You need to grow up Cody seriously" I shouted at him and he got right in my face again.

"My relationship has nothing to do with you understand? How dare you tell me to grow up? Ever since you got back here all you've done is cause trouble for me so why don't you just do us all a favour hop your backside onto a plane and get back to England where you belong" I felt tears fall down my face and then I did the only thing I could think of… I slapped Cody across the face.

"You Cody Runnels have done nothing but cause me heartache and upset me since I got here. I don't know what your problem is but your not the Cody I knew before. The Cody I knew would never treat his best friend the way you've been treating me. He would never say the things you've said to me. He would never… not trust me when I tell him his girlfriends playing around behind his back. I want my old Cody back and until I get him I cant be around you anymore" I was crying so much I looked at Cody holding his face where I slapped him and he looked sad. Really sad. Ted came over to me and I shrugged him off. "It's okay Ted.. Ill be fine I swear…" I walked out of the locker room and outside.

*****

I was sat outside on a bench outside the arena. It was raining and I was still crying. I was soaking wet with only my t-shirt and shorts on. I heard my phone ring. It was John.

_"Baby girl where are you? Is everything okay?"_ I sobbed into the phone. I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Why does he hate me John?" I heard him sigh. He knew who I meant.

_"Things not go too well then? I had a text from Ted telling me everything and that he couldn't find you. Cody doesn't hate you babe. How could anyone hate you? It's a lot for him to take in his girlfriend cheating on him. Just give him time. I hate hearing you cry Stace"_ He sighed. I felt someone sit next to me.

"I'll be fine John I swear I just need to be on my own you know? I promise ill call you the minute im sorted.." I still hadn't looked to see who was sat next to me.

_"Okay baby. I love you.."_ I smiled slightly.

"Yeah.. You too" I hung up the phone. I still couldn't say I love you to him. Well I could but I didn't mean it in the way he meant it. He was in love with me. I knew that cos he'd tell me all the time. I was sat sniffling and I still hadn't looked to see who was sat next to me. Whoever it was smelled really nice and had a jacket in there hands. I turned to look.

"What? Come to have another go at me?" I said to him. It was meant to sound menacing but nothing sounds right when your crying.

"I came to find you and give you this jacket. Ted and I have been going frantic. We had no idea where you were.." Cody looked at me and put the jacket around my shoulders.

"Well thanks im pretty sure that makes up for everything" I scoffed at him. I saw him look at his hands.

"I know I havent been the friend to you that I should be. I know I havent treated you right. I know ive made you cry on numerous occasions. I know that ive said some horrible things to you and I know that you hate me right now.." I shook my head.

"I could never hate you Cody" I looked into his eyes. My heart did something I had hadn't felt in a while. The fluttery feeling was back.

"Well you should. Ive been nothing but a jackass to you. I should have believed you straight away. I should never have questioned you.." I was still looking him in the eyes. He hadn't pulled away. "I guess im trying to say that im sorry. I know that doesn't account for anything. I know I havent been the person I was. I just I dunno Stacey. I wish I could explain but I cant" He did genuinely look really sorry.

"You havent been there for me when I needed you. I just want my Cody back. Not the horrible moody arrogant one.." He smiled a little.

"That Cody's gone. Im back now.." I smiled at him. "Im always here for you no matter what okay?" I nodded at him. " When - when I said that I would never go for anyone like you.. I didn't mean that. Any man is lucky to have you. Your one of the most amazing people ive met if not **the** most amazing. I know ive said this once before but can we just go back to been friends again? I hate fighting with you. I hate knowing ive made you cry" He looked if he was on the verge of tears himself. I just wanted to throw my arms around him and hug him.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore Cody. It kills me. I need you.. More than ever now that im dating John" I saw him shift a bit.

"Is there things wrong?" He looked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Another time okay?" He nodded.

"I hope were okay cos im gonna need you after I break up with Lucy" He smiled at me and I nodded.

"I'm always here for you Cody" He stood up and pulled me with him and just hugged me. It was still raining. Theres was one thing in my head right now.

Hugs didn't feel this good with John….


	12. Tell Him

It'd been 2 months since everything had happened. Cody and I were back to normal. Id been spending quite a bit of time with him. I was glad he was back to his usual sweet geeky self. Things between me and John were great and I was actually starting fall for him and I decided I was going to tell him. I was very happy. I had the most amazing friends in Maryse, Randy, Ted & Cody. I had the most amazing boyfriend in John. I'd also managed to get myself a little job helping help backstage at shows. So now I had some money coming in things were finally how I wanted. Although one thing hadn't changed.. I did still like Cody as more than a friend. The more time I spent with him the stronger that feeling was but like I said I was falling for John now so I put it down to me just finding Cody attractive.

I was sat in a salon with Maryse getting my hair done. She'd talked me out of going brunette. I was glad. I felt more like myself as a blonde so id decided to go platinum blonde. The hairdresser was just putting the final touches to my hair.

"John's going to die when he sees you Stace. You look gorgeous" Maryse smiled at me. She and Mike had worked things out and were giving things another go. Cody had broken up with Lucy. He was quite upset at first but I helped him through it. That's what friends are for! He and Mike had a little argument but they were sort of okay now.

"Cheers Maz. You look gorgeous yourself" I smiled back at her. The hairdresser finished and we paid and left. We were walking down the street.

"Fancy going to grab a bite to eat?" I asked Maryse. She sighed.

"I cant hun I promised Mike I'd meet up with him after id finished but maybe another time okay?" I nodded my head and we headed back to the hotel. I got in the elevator and saw Randy, Cody and Ted grinning at me.

"Jeez guys has someone been feeding you happy pills or something. Your Legacy, don't you have to walk around looking moody in public or something" I joked whilst pressing my floor number. Randy put his arm around my shoulder.

"Funny Stace real funny. You should be a comedian or something!" Randy could be so sarcastic sometimes.

"Just because my humour doesn't accustom to your dirty mind doesn't mean im not funny. I find myself particularly funny and that's all that matters" I crossed my arms and pouted at Randy. I heard Cody laugh so I turned at looked him. He smiled at me.

"You've had your hair done?" He was smiling at me. Trust Cody to notice. I nodded my head.

"I thought you wanted to go brown though" Ted said looking at me confused.

"Well Teddy.. You know the saying.. Blondes have more fun" I winked at him and the elevator stopped on my floor.

"I presume ill be seeing you guys later?" They nodded and I waved goodbye and headed to my hotel room. I was excited to show John my hair. He'd love it. I unlocked the door.

"John baby im home" I giggled. I could be a big nerd at times. I looked around and couldn't see him. That was strange he was here when I left. Im sure he would have called me if he was going somewhere… I heard someone giggle then a mans voice and I froze in place. My heart stopped for a split second. I walked to the bedroom door and opened it and couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to be sick. I felt tears begin to well up. There was my John naked with some girl underneath him… not just any girl his ex fiancée. John looked at me and jumped up.

"Baby girl I can explain" I just ran outta the room crying. I ran down the corridor and to the elevator. I was pressing the button to make it come faster.

"Come on hurry up please" I was yelling at it. Stupid me. It couldn't hear me. It opened and I stood in and then I realised I didn't know where I was going exactly. I felt someone behind me.

"Stacey are you okay?" It was Paul (Triple H). I looked at him with tears streaming down my face.

"Do-Do you know what r-room Cody's in" That was the only person I felt like seeing right now. Paul stretched over and pressed the button.

"Ill take you there. Your obviously upset" He smiled at me. It felt like an eternity till we got to Cody's. Paul walked me to the door.

"Are you sure your going to be okay" He asked me. I nodded I felt him squeeze my hand then walk away. I raised my fist to knock on the door when it swung open.

"Stacey.. What are y..-Are you okay?" Cody looked at me and I just fell into his arms and cried..

*****

It'd been an hour since id got to Cody's room. I'd told him everything and he was livid. Id had to stop him from going and giving John a beating. I was sat on the couch curled up with Cody's arms around me and my head on his chest. He'd put one of his hoodies on me cos I was shivering. Id calmed down a bit and wasn't crying anymore. My eyes were still puffy and red.

"He doesn't deserve you" Cody said for about the 10th time already.

"I was really starting to fall for him Cody… My heart just aches man" I didn't know what to say or do. Id never thought in a million years John would break my heart like this. He had. I was heartbroken. Cody shook his head.

"You shouldn't waste your love on someone like that. Oh Stace cant I just go give him a punch around the face and come back. Id feel a hell of a lot better if you'd let me" Cody moaned and I let out a little giggle.

"Thank you Codes" I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"No problem Stace. Remember I said id be here for you no matter what" He moved a piece of my hair and put his hand on my cheek. "You really are beautiful you know" I had to smile. We were looking into each others eyes when there was banging on the door.

"Stacey I know your in there open up! Let me explain please!" It was John I saw Cody jump up and walk towards the door I jumped up after him and grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked at me.

"Let me deal with it Cody. I'll be fine I promise" I smiled at him and squeezed his hand I saw him go sit back down. I took a breath and opened the door. John was stood there. I walked out and shut the door.

"Explain then?" I was angry with him but I wasn't shouting. I didn't have it in me right now..

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear down. I was sat waiting for you to come back and I heard a knock on the door. I thought I was you but it was Liz. She came in and we talked I told her she had to go cos you were coming back soon. And she told me she loved me and was sorry for everything then it just sort of happened from there…" He looked at the ground.

"I was going to tell you that I was falling in love with you John" I sighed he looked in my eyes and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Really?" I nodded. "Oh fuck man I always mess things up" He slid down and sat on the floor and put his hands on his face. I went and sat next to him put my head on his shoulder.

"You loved her before me John…. Maybe you didn't really love me?" I sighed. I hoped that wasn't true. He shook his head.

"I am in love with you Stace. I suppose I was just annoyed though that you'd been spending a lot of time with Cody. I knew how you felt about him before we got together…" I looked at the ground. " I-I don't think you ever really wanted to be with me Stace. You were settling for me cos Cody had Lucy…" That was sort of true..

"That's not entirely true John. I did want to be with you but yeah I guess I was settling for you.. But I have really fallen for you I wouldn't lie about that you know how I feel about the whole love thing.. And this hurts so bad.." I wanted to cry again.

"I know your not lying Stace.. Im truly sorry I really am. You'd never really be entirely happy with me. You belong with Cody ive seen the way your with each other... The sooner you realise that and tell him the better. I just want you to be happy baby girl" I cried and he put his arms around me.

"Im so sorry John…" I didn't know why I was apologizing.

"You need to apologize for nothing. Im the one who's broken your heart. I swore all those years ago id never do that to you after that prick of a boyfriend you had and well now look at me im as bad as him if not worse" He sighed. " I know im probably asking for too much.. Can we just go back to how we were?"

"Yeah… I guess so. I don't want to lose you John. Remember when we first got together you said you'd deal with it even if we were friends or something more? The same thing stands John. I cant lose you. Id be nothing without you…" I looked him in the eyes. He gave me a kiss and wiped my tears.

"I'll always love you as more than a friend Stacey you know that" I nodded.

"Ill always love you too" He stood up and pulled me with him. We just hugged until I heard the door of Cody's room open.

"Everything okay?" He asked with his arms folded over his chest. I pulled away from John and nodded.

"Yeah Cody don't worry.."

*****

I was walking through the arena with Randy. He was angry with John for what had happened he wouldn't even talk to him. We sat on some crates.

"We should have just hooked up. Would have been a hell of a lot easier for you!" Randy said. I looked at him and laughed.

"How'd you work that one out?" He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Well you'd have been expecting heartbreak from someone like me so it wouldn't have hurt so much.." I giggled.

"Randy.. Don't put yourself down like that. You'd be a great boyfriend.. Too bad you turned me down hey" I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he smirked. He knew how to cheer me up.

"Well now your single.. Maybe Ill take you up on that offer" He winked at me and I giggled again. He's such a pervert.

"You should be so lucky. Im staying off men for a while now" I didn't want to get my heart broke again..

"So your turning to girls? Wow Stacey that's hot!" He smirked and stared into space. Probably in his own little fantasy world.

"Oh jeez Randy is that all you think about? You know what I meant.." He laughed..

"Ruining my fantasy there babe. Anyway come on your going to put my baby oil on for me" I pulled a face at him.

"Ew no fucking way.. Do that yourself!"

"Come on Stace.. You know you want to feel this body up and now im giving you a chance" I laughed at him.

"Why not get Cody or Ted to do it?" He looked at me like id grown another head.

"Im not gay. I don't want men rubbing me up and down.. And you call me a sicko" We both just sat laughing for ages when we saw John come over. Randy glared at him.

"What do you want?" Randy sounded angry. I rubbed his leg.

"Randy calm down. Me and John are trying to get back to normal.." Randy huffed.

"He cheated on you.. How can you take that so lightly?" I sighed.

"Me and John talked about it Randy its okay.." He helped me off the crates.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Stacey?" John asked nervously. I nodded.

"Ill go get changed.. I'll be waiting for you to come rub that oil on me" Randy winked at me and walked away I just laughed then looked at John.

"What's up?" He looked at the ground.

"I wanted to let you know that im giving things another go with Liz. I know you think its too fast but I love her. She loves me. Its just right" I didn't know what to say. I kind of guessed he would anyway..

"Its fine. I guessed you would anyway…" He nodded. Lucky enough things didn't feel awkward. It felt right. I know its messed up but oh well. I was still heartbroken and upset but id move on..

"Can you do me a favour though please?" I nodded. "Will you tell Cody how you feel about him?" I didn't know what to say again.. I didn't know what I felt for Cody except for the fact I had a crush on him and my heart went insane when I was around him..

"I cant do that.." John hugged me.

"When the times right you will…" He pulled away and walked to his locker room…

* * *

**A/N**

_ohh naughty John :o_

_anyway review pleaseee.. _


	13. Twilight And A Kiss

"Pleaseeee Stacey! I promise it'll be fun" Ted pouted at me. He was trying to get me to go out with him and a bunch of the others tonight. Id been in my hotel room for the past week just moping around. Cody had insisted I stay in his room but I wanted to spend some time on my own so I got my own room. Me and John were okay. He knew I was upset and was really trying to make up for hurting me. Bless him! I couldn't be too mad at him. I mean after 13 years of friendship you cant just throw it all away. I looked at Ted and sighed.

"I dunno Ted.. I don't really feel like drinking tonight" Ted was sat across from me. We we're both sat in my hotel room on the floor just chatting. Cody was in the gym with Randy and John was well he was with Liz…

"Please pretty please with sugar on top" He pulled puppy dog eyes at me and I had to laugh. Ted could be such a dork. "Okay how about this then? If you come out tonight.. I will take you to see that new twilight vampire man film that your always moaning about" My eyes lit up. It was true. Id been wanting to go see New Moon for ages but nobody would come with me cos they were so busy. I bit my lip.

"I suppose so…" Ted flung himself forward and hugged me and I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't that I was miserable I was just upset but I was starting to get over it. John loved Liz way before he got with me. Love is a strange thing..

"Good cos secretly I really want to see it too… but shh don't tell the guys, they'll think im gay" He whispered the last part and looked behind him to make sure nobody was there. I cracked up. He pulled me up and I was still laughing.

"Oh Teddy you are one of a kind! Ive told you I love you right?" He grinned at me.

"I believe you have on many occasions but its always lovely to hear m'dear" He did a little bow and winked. I cracked up again. I hadn't laughed this much in ages. I gave him a hug.

"Okay let me make myself look decent and we'll head to the cinema" He smiled at me and went out into the corridor.

I brushed my hair. Good job id straightened it the night before. I pinned my bangs up, threw on a Tshirt and some jeans, grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Ted was talking to Randy and Cody. They'd all made sure there rooms were on the same floor as mine. Just so they could keep an eye on me. It wasn't like I was going to do anything stupid. I wasn't depressed just a bit let down and upset… Cody looked at me and shook his head.

"Really Stace? A Orton t-shirt? I thought you had better taste!" Randy smacked Cody on the head. I looked at my tshirt and laughed. I hadn't even realised what id put on. Randy smirked at me.

"Well I think you have great taste.." I laughed at him. He could be such a flirt. Cody was rubbing his head where Randy hit him.

"Dude that wasn't cool. I swear to God if I have a bruise I will take this fist and shove it up your a…" Ted gasped.

"Cody we are in the presence of a lady don't use such profanities" Ted said in a very posh English accent. I rolled my eyes at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Are you trying to make fun of my accent Dibiase" I said playfully and Cody laughed and Randy hit him again.

"Ow seriously Randy what the hell was that for? I did fuck all that time.. Im not your personal punching bag man.. Just cos im the youngest.." I giggled and wrapped my arms around Cody's waist and leant against his chest. I saw Cody smile.

"Randy stop beating my Codes up otherwise ill shove **_my _**fist up your ass okay?!" Ted gasped again and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh kinky Stace.. Not sure id like that but hey we can always try" Randy winked at me and Ted made a gagging noise.

"You're a sicko Randy I swear. Go get laid or something" I was still holding on to Cody.

"Tell me a place and a time and ill be there" Randy said which entitled Cody to give him a glare.

"You should be so lucky Randall. Anyway as much fun as this is ive got a date with Teddy so farewell" I walked over to Ted. Randy laughed.

"A date?! Really again?!" Ted shook his head.

"Not like that man im just taking her to see twil--A really manly film I mean" He coughed trying to covering it up. Cody burst out laughing.

"Dude you said Twilight.. Your so gay!" Randy choked out through laughs. I stared at them both.

"I'll have you know I find it very attractive that a man likes Twilight. It's a very sweet love story. Its not gay in any possible way so blah to you two" I linked arms with Ted.

"Well you know maybe I want to see it too" Cody put his hands on his hips and smirked. Randy looked at him.

"Really Cody really?" Cody nodded. I smiled at him.

"Who are you? The Miz or something? Cody can come if he likes.. We don't mind do we Ted" I looked at Ted and he shook his head. Randy looked at us and put his hands up.

"Fine I'll come too then. I don't want to be stuck around here with Cena and Liz even if I am going to watch a gay vampire film" I gave him a punch on the arm.

"Edward Cullen isn't gay he's a very attractive man. don't confuse that with Robert Pattinson though cos I don't find him attractive in any way, which is weird cos hes the same person.. So basically I fancy a character in a film.." I was just rambling on.

"Nobody cares Stace. Can we just go see the gay vampire film please?" Randy said walking to the elevator and well all followed.

*****

We we're walking out the cinema. Cody had his arm over my shoulder.

"Okay I don't get it man. Is she in love with the vampire or werewolf or is she just a whore?" Randy had actually really got into it. When I asked if he wanted some popcorn half way through the film he picked the bucket up and threw it all over Cody which had him moaning all the way through the rest of the film.

"Shes in love with Edward, the vampire, but Jacob, the werewolf, likes her but she just sees him as a friend. She's not a whore. Just a confused hormonal teenage girl in love" Ted answered and I looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Meh, she must have something mentally wrong with her if shes in love with a vampire" Randy was still pondering over the film, "Although if I was a girl id pick the vampire too". I burst out laughing even more and was near enough crying with laughter I had to hold onto Cody. He was just grinning at me.

"Oh please can you both stop. Im going to die if you carry on.." I tried to compose myself. I managed to stop laughing and Randy and Ted were just looking at me as if I was insane.

"You guys can crack me up in the easiest way. Ah! Okay are we going to this club now? Or later? Or never?" I looked at the guys and Ted grinned at me.

"No way! I took you to see Twilight you got to keep your end of the deal" I sighed. We we're in the hotel by now.

"Dude you went to see Twilight? How gay can you be?" John was stood in front of us laughing. Cody glared at him and put his arms around me. He had been very protective since everything had happened. I wasn't complaining though. He was still angry at John. Even though I told him I was okay with everything.

"Its actually a pretty cool film. Why don't you take your girlfriend to see it?" Cody spat at him and John looked at me and I shrugged. Cody walked away and I followed giving John a sympathetic look.

"Codes what's up?" He turned to look at me.

"He just pisses me off. After what he did to you.. I dunno I just feel erm very protective the word would be" I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Its fine Cody. I'm okay. Look im smiling. Im happy! Don't be so angry at John. Remember you cant help who your in love with. As long as John is happy with Liz that's all that matters" We were stood in the elevator now. He looked at me.

"But are you really happy? I mean you don't have to put on a brave face around me. I kind of do know what your going through remember?" I guess that was true. His girlfriend had cheated on him too. I smiled at him.

"Im always happy when im with you Cody. It no act" I saw him blush a bit and smile at me. The elevator stopped at our floor. I walked to my room.

"Im going to get ready for the club. Ill see you in about an hour or so?" I smiled at me and nodded then went to his own room. I walked in my room and sighed. It was no lie. Cody really did make me happy. I was glad we were friends again and not arguing. The fact was I had to started to like Cody even more than I did and John's words just kept spinning round in my head. 'tell Cody how you feel about him'.

I didn't even know exactly how I felt about Cody. It was all just too confusing. I just groaned and decided to get a shower.

An hour later I was all ready to go out. I had a blue dress on and blue heels. My hair was straight with my bangs to the side. Makeup was light. I didn't want to look too slutty. I wasn't out to impress anyone. Well maybe Cody. I looked in the mirror and heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Randy, Ted and Cody all ready to go. I walked out and we headed to the club.

*****

"So Staceeey beware of the cats okay cos one day there going to take over the wholeeeee world and kill us all" Ted was drunk and telling me some story about how one day cats were going to take over the world with laser guns and kill us all. I wasn't as drunk as Ted so I just nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay dude ill bear that in mind next time I see a cat" He nodded at me and I walked away. Everyone was pretty drunk. I looked to see John making out with Liz. Oh just fucking great. I walked outside and decided to sit on the floor I couldn't give a crap about my dress. I just sighed.

"What's up Stace?" I looked up to see Cody smiling down at me. He didn't sound too drunk either. I felt him sit down next to me.

"I just wanted to get some air you know…" He saw the look on my face and sighed.

"Saw John and Liz practically having sex did you? I saw too. Careless bastards!" I smiled at him. I felt him put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't really care well I do but its hard to explain.. I don't want to talk about it cos I want to forget it. Anyway have you been talking to Ted?" I looked at Cody and he chuckled.

"Yeah he told me about some story of how turtles will take over the world one day" I laughed with him.

"Oh turtles hey. He told me cats a moment ago" I shook my head and laughed. Ted was a funny drunk. Well he was just funny anyway without the alcohol. Cody looked at me and our eyes connected. My heart skipped a beat.

"You will be okay Stacey. Don't worry. Ill make sure of that" I smiled at him and went to kiss him on the cheek when he turned his head and his lips caught mine. Neither of us moved away. My heart was going a thousand miles per hour. He pulled away and I bit my lip.

I just accidentally kissed Cody Rhodes…. And I loved it!

* * *

**A/N**

_i felt like i needed some legacy humour and i love making Ted a weirdo.. in a good way of course_

_anyway review ;)_


	14. Forgiving And Forgetting

I was just sat staring at Cody. He was looking back. I didn't know what to say. I was completely sober and by accident id just kissed Cody. My heart was pounding in my chest. I had butterflies in my stomach and I wanted to kiss him again. He was still looking at me. I just couldn't bring myself to look away. I dunno how long we'd been staring at each other but I heard someone cough and look down at us. I had to look away now.

"We're going to go. Ted's completely wasted and hes doing my fucking head in. Liz and John are arguing and god dam it will you two listen to me when im talking to you" Randy was looking at us. Id gone back to looking at Cody and Cody was doing likewise looking at me. "What the hell has gotten into you two?" Randy tapped his foot impatiently. I sighed and looked back at Randy.

"Nothing Randy. Everything's fine" He looked at me and then at Cody. I heard Cody grunt.

"Right so as I was saying me and Ted are heading back what are you two doing?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh that really helps Stacey. An answer would be more appropriate.." Cody stood up and pulled me up with him. He looked at me then back at Randy.

"I think Stace and I will stay for a bit right" He looked at me and I nodded. Randy sighed.

"Fine do as you please. Don't get too wasted okay?" I smiled at Randy and nodded. He was looking out for me. Well seeing as though me and Cody were the youngest it was inevitable. Ted came stumbling out of the club with a drink in his hand singing Poker face.

"P-Pokerface P-P-POKERFACE!!!" He grinned at me cheekily and I couldn't help but laugh he stumbled over to me and Cody and put his arms around us. "Yo yo Stace and Codeman in da houseeeee! Ah you 2 are so cute. When you have your babies there going to be hooooot!" Randy pushed him and he giggled like a little girl.

"Dude you talk a load of shit and stop hitting on my unborn children. That's wrong!" Cody moaned at Ted. I was just stood giggling. I was still thinking about that kiss. Even if it was an accident. Even if it was only for a few second. I saw a cab pull up.

"Come on Ted this is us. See you guys later" Randy grabbed Ted and pulled him into the cab. Cody turned and looked at me.

"We should probably head in" He was rubbing his neck again. Must mean he was nervous. We walked into the club and I saw John and Liz and decided to go and sit with them. I saw down and Cody went to get us a drink. John looked up at me and grinned.

"Hey Stacey! How are you? I havent seen you all night" I smiled back at him. Somehow I couldn't care less right now if he'd cheated on me. Id just kissed Cody Rhodes.

"Im fine, great even. Ive just been outside with Cody" He smiled at me and Liz giggled.

"Are you and Cody dating you'd make a great couple!" I didn't have any hard feelings towards Liz. We'd always got on when she'd dated John right now and like I said I couldn't care less right now. Cody came and sat down next to me.

"Who'd make a great couple?" He looked at me and I looked away shyly. I suddenly felt very shy around him now. That was unusual for me.

"You and Stacey!" Liz smiled at me and John winked. I shook my head and laughed and kicked John under the table he let out a little scream.

"Oh yeah. We would wouldn't we?!" Cody looked at me and winked. I felt my cheeks blush.

"How are things with you two?" I asked John and Liz. John slightly smiled at me.

"Its okay Stace you don't have to not after what we did to you.." Liz smiled at me sadly. I just grinned at them.

"Oh please! Its fine. Im over it! Cody's defiantly made sure of that" I winked at Cody and he nearly spat his drink everywhere. This was fun!

"Well we're fine. Things are going really well. We're thinking about erm… setting a date for the wedding" John looked me in the eyes and I nodded. I knew he'd probably want to start things up with Liz where they left off. Which meant a wedding… I was slightly upset but again I kissed Cody so who cares?!

"That's really great! I'm happy for you two I really am" Liz smiled at me and put her hand on mine. I saw Cody watching intently in case he needed to butt in at any point.

"Stacey im very sorry for any hurt ive caused you. I never meant to. You know ive always considered you as a good friend to me. I want you to be at the wedding and be one of my bridesmaids. That's if you want to of course?" I smiled at her warmly.

"Of course I want to Liz. It would be a pleasure" She looked like she was about to cry. John grinned at me then turned to Cody.

"Dude look I know we havent been getting on much but I want you to come to. On your own or as someone's date" He said winking at me.

"Lets just forget about it Cena. Get things back to normal." Cody offered his hand and John shook it. I had a feeling things were about to get a hell of a lot better.

It was the next day and I woke up to hear my phone ringing. I groaned and picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

*****

"I swear to God you better have a good reason for waking me up at….10am. It's not cool man!" I heard someone laugh on the other end of the phone. I recognised that laugh.

_"Seriously? I've been up since 7am Stacey. Anyway open your bloody hotel room door. Ive been stood out here for ages. You can seriously sleep through anything"_ Cody chuckled. I put the phone down got out of bed and stretched. I walked to the door grumbling about waking me up so early. I opened the door to see Cody smiling at me with a rose in his hand. He held it out for me and I took it.

"Aw Cody this is so sweet" I threw my arms around him. We hadn't talked about the kiss or anything last night. We just chatted the night away with Cena and Liz. Everything was getting back to normal. After we'd finished hugging Cody came in and sat down on the bed. He stared at me.

"Stace about last night.." Oh that's what he was here for.. To tell me it meant nothing? To forget it?..

"Its fine Cody.. It was an accident" I faked a smile at him and he shook his head.

"It was no accident Stace. I sort of erm did it on purpose.. I saw you going to kiss my cheek so I thought id turn and well it all worked out…" He was rubbing his neck again. It was cute when he did that. I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"So you wanted to kiss me?" I looked at him very confused. My heart was beating so fast again. The butterflies were back. He got up and stood in front of me.

"For so long you have no idea…" He smiled at me and brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face. I blushed and looked at the ground and back up at him.

"Why didn't you then?" I wouldn't have refused at all.

"I didn't want you to hate me or reject me so I figured it was the only way it would work if you thought id accidentally turned" He started to blush too. I bit my lip and giggled.

"I wouldn't have rejected you! Cody your such an idiot! Remember when we were arguing about Lucy and you said something about me having a thing for you…well you were spot on. I do and have since I got back here…" He grinned at me.

"I didn't actually mean that by the way I just said it to piss you off at the time but yeah… good job ive got a thing for you then too" He was smiling at me. I smiled back at him. I loved his smile and his eyes. Oh man and his hair and his arms…. Oh yeah going off the subject again.

"I really enjoyed the kiss…" I looked him in the eyes and he nodded.

"So did I." I bit my lip.

"Well what do we do now?" I didn't know if he wanted to start anything or what?…

"I want to do this properly. We've both been hurt before. I like you… you like me. So I think we should go on a few dates maybe see how it goes from there.. I mean that's if you want to. Id understand like so soon after John and everything.." he was rambling on and I laughed.

"I think that's a great idea.." I hugged him and he hugged me back and pulled away.

"So… be ready at my locker room tonight for date number 1" He winked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and left my room….

I had butterflies in my stomach and couldn't wait for tonight……

* * *

**A/N**

_i think this is like the worst chapter ive written.._

_i couldnt think of anything_

_but_

_A Big Thanks to everyone whos reviewed! Your all awesome :)_


	15. I Like You A Lot!

I was sat downstairs having breakfast with Mike and Matt (Evan Bourne). I couldnt see Cody anywhere so I guessed he was in the gym with Randy and Ted. I was just sat smiling into nothingness. I know that doesn't make sense but I couldn't care. Cody had asked me out on a date. He'd admitted he liked me. He admitted he wanted to kiss me. I swear there was nothing that could bring me down today. Mike looked at me and smiled.

"Why are you so happy then?" I just giggled at him.

"No reason whatsoever Mike. Im just happy" I didn't want to tell everyone. It'd be round the locker room by dinnertime and id like to keep this to myself for a little while. Well granted as soon as I see John I shall be screaming it at him. In a good way of course. I finished eating my breakfast. I only had a few slices of toast. I was too excited to eat. Well that and I was a very fussy eater anyway so I didn't relaly eat much. I said my goodbyes to Matt and Mike and headed to the gym. I had a feeling John would be there. Well that and I wanted to see Randy and Teddy after last night oh okay I wanted to see Cody again.. I walked in to see John sat down staring at his phone, Randy yelling at Ted for been a pussy and Cody on the treadmill with no top on looking as gorgeous as ever. I walked over and sat next to John. I felt like we hadn't really had much time together since the whole incident. I was deinatly kind of sort of over it completely now. He looked away from his phone and smiled at me.

"'Sup baby girl. You seem awfully chipper today. Anything I should know about?" He winked at me and I laughd. Id missed this. I loved John more than anything but I knew now that we were only ever meant to be friends. Everything that happened made me see that.. We just were never meant to be. Me and Cody on the other hand well… that was to be decided. I looked at John and grinned then I looked at Cody and just watched him. My heart was seriously going into overdrive watching him run and be sweaty and look so concentrated. I don't think any of them except John had noticed I was here. John followed my gaze and nudged me in the side.

"Oh eyy! Do I need to ask or are you going to tell me" It was amazing how he could read me like a book. I smacked him on the arm playfully still smiling. I made sure Cody wasn't looking then leant closer to John.

"Well last night me and Cody were talking outside and he was been really sweet then I went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned and well yeah you know then this morning he came to my room with a rose and told me he did it on purpose and he'd wanted to kiss me for ages and that he likes me and wants to see how things go. So we're going on a date tonight" I whispered trying not to sound so excited but he notcied and hugged me.

"Oh Stace im so happy for you. See I told you!" I laughed.

"Jeez calm down Cena. Its just one date. Nothing may come of it although that would be very disappointing" I still wasn't going to think of that just yet. I wanted to revel in the fact that the man who id be moping over for the majority of the time I got here actually liked me. Its amazing! I don't think I could feel any happier than I already was. Ted and Randy saw us and came over. Randy pushed Ted.

"You are a fucking pussy! It wasn't that heavy" Randy was still bullying Ted.

"Dude it was so heavy. I didn't see you trying to lift it so shutup" Ted was getting annoyed now. I just giggled at them They were so childish at times. Randy looked at me.

"What are you doing here? This is gym time. No girls allowed!" I stuck my middle finger up at him.

"Shutup meathead. Ill do what I like. I came to see John and have a chat.. Or do I have to ask your permission to do that now too" I glared at him and he glared back. He huffed and walked out. He could be such a moody sod at times. Cody stopped the treadmill grabbed a towel and put it over his shoulder. He picked his bottle of water up and walked over to where John, Ted and myself were sat.

"Randy in a mood?" We all nodded at him.

"Apparently at gym time theres no girls allowed" I rolled my eyes and Cody huffed.

"He can be a jackass sometimes.. Its not like your distracting anyone is it." He smiled at me and I smiled back. John nudged me in the side then I nudged him back then he nudged me again.

"Okay whats going on? What does everyone know that I don't know? I feel left out of the loop man" Ted moaned and I looked at Cody then at John. I saw John look at Cody an vice versa. Then Cody looked at me and nodded. So basically I gathered that Cody knew I told John. Well duh obviously I was going to..

"Cody and Stacey are going on a date tonight Teddy" John winked at me and Cody. Ted jumped up.

"Really? When, how, what, why, who?" I giggled at him.

"Yes really. And to answer your questions. Tonight. It happened earlier. I don't have an answer for what… Why? Because we like each other. Who? Me and Stace you fool!" Cody answered Ted. Me and John were sat suppressing giggles. Ted hugged Cody.

"So im guessing you told her finally dude. Congrats" Cody pushed Ted away and I looked at them.

"No dude… I hadn't got round to it yet. But yeah thanks a lot for that man" Ted shrugged and walked off. John was sat staring at his phone.

"Stupid thing I cant get it to work. I hate this!" I took it out of his hands. I laughed.

"Well Johnny if youd have bothered to turn it on it would then work" He smacked his head and took the phone off me.

"Ah what would I do without you hey?" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Leaving me and Cody. I wanted to know what Ted had meant…

"Told me what then?" He shuffled his feet nervously. He shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. I was planning to anyway but yeah Ted's a dork" I laughed at him. I was waiting for tonight more and more now…

*****

It was the end of the show. I was in John's locker room with him looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't know what to wear tonight cos Cody never said where we were going. So I threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, my purple affliction top and some black ankle boots. Id left my hair in its natural waves and makeup to a minimal. I was fussing over myself. John came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Baby girl you look fine. Cody will love it. Just don't worry" I turned round and smiled at him.

"Im nervous as hell man. I don't think ive ever been this nervous in my life" I lifted my hand to show him I was shaking. He pulled me in for a hug.

"It'll be fine. I know you like Cody and don't want to embarrass youself but you wont. You've known him for a while now. So just be cool about it" There was a knock on the door and I squealed. John looked at me and laughed. John opened the door.

"Hello Cody! She's all ready" Cody smiled at John and I wlaked over and gave John a hug and then left.

*****

We were sat in Cody's car. He wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"Come on Codes! I wanna know. It cant be anything bad unless your planning on kidnapping me and then having your wicked way with me which I doubt that's the case" He smirked at me.

"And how would you know I wouldn't do that? I can be a bad boy if I wanted to be" He winked at me and I blushed. He really had an effect on me. I composed myself and tried to think of a witty comeback.

"Well ill be the judge of that then" I winked at him and he grinned. The car pulled to a stop outside a park. I looked at him.

"A park? We're taking a walk?" I looked at him confused and he shook his head. He got out the car and came round to help me out.

"No we're not taking a walk I know how lazy you are" I rolled my eyes at him. He grabbed my hand and lead me into the park to a tree. I gasped when I saw what was there. Under the tree was a picnic set up with fairy lights hung on the tree. It looked amazing in the dark with the stars. I looked at him and he grinned at me.

"Wow I dunno what to say! This is for us right?" He laughed and sat down I sat opposite him.

"Well of course it is. Although your going to have to thank Randy and Ted for helping me out here. They set all this up. It was my idea of course though!" I just smiled at him. I didn't know what to say. Nobody had done anything so nice for me.

*****

It had been an hour or so since Cody and my date had started. We were layed oppsoite each other. We were just talking.

"So Stace what are your plans for the future and stuff? I mean like do want a family or are you a career girl?" I was twirling my hair around my finger and wiggling my legs.

"I don't think im much of a career girl to be honest. I pretty much see myself getting married one day, having a few kids and just having a little job on the side to help with the family and whatnot. I guess you could say im more family orientated" He smiled and nodded at me.

"Is it true that all girls dream of a big white wedding then?" I giggled at him and shook my head.

"Well in a way yeah like I mean I used to. Ive realised though now that im older that when you find your perfect guy you shouldn't need a big ceremony to proclaim your love. I know that once I find my guy id be happy enough to go get married in jeans and a tshirt or something. At least I would be married to the guy of my dreams or something. Does that make any sense?" He nodded his head.

"Completely! I think the same thing. When I find my girl ill just want a little romantic wedding a few friends and family…. Oh man I sound gay don't I?" I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Not at all its really sweet. So you see yourself getting married in the future then?" I was curious. I dunno why talking about this with him was making me like him even more if that was possible..

"Well yeah eventually but I want to make sure I find the right girl. I don't want to end up getting divorced or anything. I believe once your married its for life.." He looked me in the eyes and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He really was the sweetest guy I knew. He stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it and he walked me down the park a bit. I saw the outlines of a beach. We carried on walking. He was still holding my hand by the way. We ended up on the railing that overlooked the beach.

"Oh wow! It looks beautiful" It really did. I felt like I was in heaven right about now.

"Just like you then" I turned to look at Cody. He was smiling at me. It was so romantic. I really cant explain. I sighed and smiled at him.

"You really are one of a kind Cody Runnels. All this has been amazing. Thank You!" He pulled me in for a hug and I remembered what Ted had said earlier. I pulled away and looked at him and grinned. "So going to tell me now then?" He rubbed the back of his neck. That nervous but cute habit he had.

"I guess so.. Well okay then.. Im really nervous now" He let out a nervous laugh and I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He took a breath. "Thing is Stacey… I like you and I mean I like you.. A lot. I have from the moment Paul and Shawn introduced us" I smiled. It was Paul and Shawn who introduced us. I was upset about something and they were trying to set me up with someone on the roster. We had been walking down a corridor when they saw Cody and pulled him over to us. Then ever since then we'd been friends. So I really had to thank them at one point.. " The more I got to know you the more that feelings grown and its like hard to explain. We got really close and I was about to tell you how I felt then you left without telling me and I was so upset. That's why I reacted the way I did when you came back. I was angry at you for leaving me. Then the whole Lucy thing happened while you were gone. I guess that if you'd gone I should move on so I tried to. I mean don't get me wrong I did like her but she wasn't you. I didn't want to tell you cos well I thought you'd be upset. I know you were. Then you got with John and therefore it all explains the way I reacted about that whole thing too. Now we're both single I guess I had the courage to tell you in a sort of round about way.. I just didn't know how you felt about me really…" I was stunned. I never knew. I was stil holding onto his hand. I looked at him.

"You should have told me Codes. The day I got back and saw you my heart went wild. I didn't know what that meant then down the line I realised I liked you more than I should do. Not that it's a bad thing. I was honestly devasted when I found out you were with Lucy. That was one of the reasons I got with John. To try and forget whatever it was I felt about you and it kind of did work for a little while but then it flared back up again once I found out what Lucy did to you. The more time ive spent with you the more the feelings grow and to be quite honest I don't know what the hell they mean but I know for sure ive never felt like it with anyone before… I like you a lot Cody.." I felt so much better teling him everything. It was a whole weight off my shoulders. He was smiling at me. He liked me and I liked him. I shivered. He took his jacket off and put it on me then put his arms around me.

"I want to do this properly like I said. I don't want to rush into anything. We've both been hurt by someone. So again like I said we'll just have to see what happens. Go on a few more dates and then take it from there I guess. I mean that's if you want to?" I nodded and cuddled into him.

This was the best night of my life by far…. I guess you could say I was now sort of dating Cody Rhodes!

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

_dunno bout you guys but i really love this chapter :)_

_the date was based off a dream i actually had about Cody ;) i didnt describe it too well but oh well!_

_anyways thanks to anyone who reviewed :)_


	16. Make It Official

I walked into catering and picked up a bottle of water and started twirling it around in my hand. I sighed and sat down on the nearest table. Me and Cody had been on a few more dates and everything was going great. I was starting to like him even more each time but really our relationship hadn't really progressed. We hadn't kissed since the incident at the club and I really wanted to. I mean he'd hug me and hold my hand at times but I wanted more.

I was sat playing with the lid on my bottle of water. I was sat staring at nothing. I saw Paul and Shawn look at me and start to make there way over. They sat in front of me and smiled.

"Well hello there pretty lady. Why do you look so sad?" Shawn said to me in a very bad English accent. Damn! Why did these guys all take the piss out of my accent?..

"Im not sad… just I dunno. Its complicated well no its not its just ugh! That's the word! Ugh.." I threw the lid of my bottle down on the floor in frustration. Shawn and Paul look behind me then at each other and smiled.

"So Rhodes made no moves yet im guessing?" Paul looked at me and I shook my head.

"Why don't you make a move on him then?" Shawn said whilst tapping his chin. These guys were very weird but I loved them. I sighed and looked at them.

"Well because im old fashioned Shawn. I believe the guy should make the first move…" It was true. I was very weird when it came to things like that and because I was never really good at initiating things with guys. That was never my strong point..

"Hmm interesting… well why don't you just tell him?" I looked at Hunter (remember that's what I like to call him) and let out a little laugh.

"Oh I can just imagine the conversation…. Codes I really want to kiss you no forget that I want to snog your face off but you just wont make no moves and its frustrating me cos all I really want to do is have my devious way with you…" I said sarcastically and Shawn and Hunter burst out into hysterical laughter looking behind me. I turned my head and saw Cody there grinning like a cheshire cat. I put my hand over my mouth and felt my cheeks turn bright red. I rested my head on the table so he couldn't see. I heard him chuckle and sit down next to me. Just my bloody luck! I knew they were up to something. Id get them back later for that.

"Well we shall leave you two to have a little chat shall we…" Shawn choked out through laughing. Him and Hunter got up and walked over to annoy Big Show still laughing. Oh they were so in for it. Cody got up and sat opposite me still grinning. I lifted my head up and looked at him. My face was still bright red.

"You heard everything didn't you?" I murmured and he nodded his head with that stupid little grin plastered on his face.

"I very well did.. Frustrating you am I?" He crossed his arms over his chest smirking at me still. I sat up straight and tried to compose myself. I started to mess around with my bottle of water peeling the label off.

"Well y'know I obviously didn't mean it I mean you know.. Sarcasm and all that?" I thought that was a pretty good cover up. I was severely embarrassed right about now. I heard Cody chuckle a little bit.

"Oh well that's a shame isn't it?" He leaned his arms on the table, rested his head on his hands and smirked at me.

"And why is that?" I did the same as him. Our faces were inches apart now. I was starting to get my confidence back.

"Because im very frustrated too…" He winked at me and my heart went into massive overdrive. I tried to calm myself down.. I knew what he was insinuating at.

"Why don't you do something about it then?" This was major flirtation and I was loving it.

Cody looked at me and stood up. I felt him grab my hand and pull me up with him. He dragged me through the corridor. I had no idea what the hell he was doing. He pulled me into Legacy's locker room, shut the door then pulled me into him. He put his hand at the back of my head and pulled me towards him. I felt his lips on mine and the butterflies in my stomach go into overdrive. Cody slid his hands down to my waist and I felt him press me up against the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was pressed up against me and started to deepen the kiss. I felt him get a little bit excited… if you catch my drift? Just as I was about to wrap my legs around Cody's waist I heard someone gasp.

"If your going to have sex cant you at least do it in private?" Cody pulled away. Breathing very heavily. So was I. I could have killed Randy right about now…

"Dude I thought you said you were going to see Cena?" Cody went and sat down. I was just stood there still. Basically on cloud nine.

"Well I did then he got a call from Liz. That man is whipped.." Randy stood and looked at me. I was just looking straight ahead. Im pretty sure my eyes had glazed over. I couldn't care less about anything right now. Randy came and stood in front of me and waved his hand in front of my face. I didn't react. He shrugged and walked away. "What have you done to her?" Randy said to Cody nodding his head towards me.

"Nothing since you're here" Cody moaned at Randy and I just burst into a fit of giggles. They both looked at me with amused looks on there faces.

"What's so funny?" Randy said trying not to laugh himself. I shook my head. I didn't actually know what was funny. I was going insane. Cody looked at me and smirked.

"Anyway Stace singe your somewhat with us again.. Cena would like a word with you. Told me to come find you but I couldn't be bothered then I saw you and Cody about to engage in sexual activities which by the way was disgusting and oh crap I forgot where I was with this sentence" Randy rubbed his head and sighed and went to his bag. I felt the door been pushed open and I fell flat on my face. Since id been stood in front of it. Cody stood up and helped me up. I held onto him.

"Ted be careful man you nearly killed Stace" Cody looked at me. "Are you alright?" I winced as I felt a shooting pain in my wrist.

"No my wrist hurts. Must have landed on it funny. Its fine though. Anyway I need to go see John. Ill see you later" I smiled at Cody and he smiled back. I let go of him and walked out.

***Cody's POV***

I watched Stacey walk out then sighed.

"Im sorry man I didn't know she was behind the door. Why was she stood there anyway? Not a usual place to stand right behind a door is it?" Ted looked at me and Randy decided to butt in.

"Cody and Stacey were about to getting jiggy with it on the door before I caught them" Oh why not tell everyone then Randy?!

"Really? Thought you wanted to take things slow?" Ted walked and sat down I followed him.

"Well yeah but I dunno. She absolutely drives me crazy. I dunno how longer im going to be able to resist man" I really liked Stacey. The more I was getting to know her the deeper the feeling was getting. I absolutely loved everything about her. I was deep in thinking about her when Randys voice broke me out of my trance. He was sat opposite me and Ted.

"What's even going on with you two? I mean I know that you've been on a few dates and stuff .. You obviously both like each other a lot. Ive known Stace for ages now and ive never seen her act like that after someone's kissed her. Not even when I did and im the most amazing guy on the planet" Randy chuckled and I hit him on the arm.

"I don't need to hear about you kissing her.. We've been on a few dates. They've been amazing seriously. I cant stop thinking about her.. I know I said I want to take things slow for both of our sakes but I dunno anymore" I crossed my arms over my chest and leant back.

"Well how many dates you been on? I know it's a fair few now" Randy was trying to help out. I know he cared about Stacey a lot and wanted to look after her.

"About 5 or 6 now…" It had been quite a few. Maybe I should be taking our relationship to the next level?

"And she's still not your girlfriend yet? Dude hurry your ass up and ask her! She's friggin crazy about you. I know you're a decent guy and I approve of it…" I laughed. I didn't really need Randy's approval but it was still good to hear.

"I want to ask her. I really do. But im not rushing into it am I?" I saw Ted shake his head. He patted me on the back.

"Not at all buddy. You need to go get your girl!" I looked at Ted. He was my best friend and he was talking a bit of sense for one. I nodded at Ted and Randy. I was going to ask her as soon as the show ended.

***Stacey's POV***

I walked into John's locker room and he was sat reading a magazine. He looked up and saw me. I was holding my wrist with my other hand. It still majorly hurt. He noticed and looked concerned. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down. He took hold of my wrist.

"What did you do?" He was looking at it. I dunno what the hell he was trying to look for. He wasn't a doctor or anything so he had no idea what was wrong with it.

"Nothing! Im not a walking disaster. I was stood behind a door and Ted opened it and I fell flat on my face and landed on my wrist weirdly that's all" I pulled my wrist from him. He was a dumbass. It wasn't going to miraculously heal with him looking at it. He looked at me confused and scratched his head.

"Why were you stood behind a door in the first place? Weird place to stand…" I giggled remember why id been stood behind the door in the first place.

"Well erm I was sort of y'know engage in physical contact with Cody" I tried to sound smart. He looked at me and we both burst out laughing.

"Basically you and Cody were getting it on" I shook my head still laughing.

"No well in a way. We were just making out and well lets just say if Randy hadn't interrupted then we would have been 'getting it on' as you said" I could still so have killed Randy. Maybe it was a good thing though. I didn't want to spoil the relationship Cody and I were building.

"Well should I be saying congratulations? That's weird isn't it. Yeah no appraising the fact you and Cody got physical finally. What's happening with you and Runnels anyway?" I shook my head at John and sighed.

"Well in English terms we'd be sort of 'seeing each other' but not actually a couple yet I guess" He looked at me and nodded.

"And you want to be a couple?" I nodded my head at him and he understood. That's the thing about John he knew me inside out. He probably knew me better than my family. I realised that Randy had said John wanted me.

"Anyway Cena, Orton said you wanted to talk to me?" I smiled at him and he laughed.

"What's with the last names? Yeah it was just about your birthday as a matter of fact!" I groaned at him. It was my 24th birthday next week and I so wasn't looking forward to it.. "Im throwing you a party and I couldn't give a shit what you think so therefore I want the numbers to your buddies back home y'know those 3 you always hang with.." He was talking about my 3 best friends Lisa, Hailey and Alex. I hadn't seen them for ages and I missed them. I also missed my mum and dad and my little brother. I wonder if he was going to bring them over too. He looked at me. "Yes im asking them too. I already have your mothers number so its fine" I smiled at him.

"Wait a minute?! Why do you have my mums number?! That's friggin weird!" It was slightly strange. I didn't have his dads number. I had his brothers numbers but that's different not like parents or anything..

"Because im having an affair with her… jeez Stace. She made me take it last time I came to visit you for whenever your over here so that she can check up to see if your okay and so I could ring her if anything happens to you" He smiled at me and I nodded at him.

"Okay then. Although im not happy about getting older a party is always good" He smiled and started getting ready for his match which was my cue to leave.

*****

I was sat on some crates outside Legacy's locker room waiting for the guys to finished getting ready. I put my iphone on shuffle and started to sing along.

"You only get one shot so make it count, You might never get this moment again" That was so true. Someone sat next to me pulled my earphone out and I turned and smiled at him.

"I didn't hear you come out" Well duh I wouldn't I had my earphones in…

"Well you wouldn't have with those in… I think we need to have a little chat babe" Cody smiled at me and I gulped. Oh dear its never good when someone says that. I heard him chuckle.

"No Stacey don't worry! Its nothing bad I promise you!" I let out a breath of relief. "I just wanted to sort of ask you something I dunno how to go about it thought…" Aww Cody been shy.. It was cute.

"Don't be shy Codes. Im not going to bite your head off or laugh at you or anything.. Its cool" I took his hand and laced my fingers with his and smiled up at him.

"I was wondering if you sort of kind of wanted to erm you know… make things official" I heard him mutter and go bright red. I grinned at him.

"You want me to be your girlfriend? Is that what your asking?"

"Yeah I guess it is.." He smiled at me shyly and I smiled back at him and did the only thing I could think of… I kissed him. When I pulled away he grinned at me.

"That a yes then?!" I nodded at him and he stood up and picked me up and hugged me.

John, Randy and Ted came out and wolf whistled….

I was still going to get DX back for embarrassing me earlier…

* * *

**A/N**

_ugh i would have updated sooner but it kept giving me an error message... but yay im back again :)_

_this is a sucky chapter i know but i was annoyed.._

_anyway did ya see RAW? legacy triple threat WM26 seems to be shaping up...lets hope it happens!_

_anyway thanks for reviewing and all that stuff :) i appreciate it_


	17. Family & Friends

"I don't even see why I had to come. You invited them here so you should have picked them up and left me with Cody" I was arguing with John in the airport. He'd invited my parents and brother over a few days before my birthday so we could catch up. Don't get me wrong id missed them dearly and was looking forward to seeing them again but I would much rather be watching a film with my boyfriend than stood in a crowded busy airport. That's bad isn't it? Oh well..

"Look Stacey. Since you and Cody got together all you've done is spend time with him. Its not going to kill you been away from him for like a few hours to see your family so shut your mouth or ill do it for you!" John threatened me. I laughed at him and gave him the finger. Things were definitely back to normal now.

Me and John were exactly how we were before we even dated. Randy was still the complete utter sex pervert who I loved. Ted was the most amazing funny person id ever met in my life. And Cody was the best boyfriend I could ask for. We'd only been 'officially' together for nearly a week now but I loved every minute of it. He was so lovely. Everytime he'd look at me or touch me or talk to me id get butterflies in my stomach and my heart would beat a million and one miles per hour. It was great. I was seriously one lucky girl.

I looked around the airport. It was so full. Well what airport wasn't? I hated airports and anything to do with flying to be honest. We were in LA tonight for the show and for the weekend as a matter of fact. The roster had the next 2 days off. Luckily enough the 2nd of those days was my birthday so everyone would be coming to my party John had organised no doubt. My mum had always wanted to come to LA so she was going to be happy. I punched John on the arm.

"Oi what was that for?" He looked at me and pouted and I laughed evilly at him. I could be such a bitch at times. "Do you really want me to pick you up and Attitude Adjustment you right here right now cos I will don't think I wont!" John glared at me playfully. I put my hands on my hips and stuck my tongue out and next thing I was been lifted in the air by John. I was giggling like mad.

"John Cena put my daughter down right now!" I heard my Dad warn John jokingly. John put me down and I hugged my dad. I had missed him a whole lot. I hugged my mum and my little brother.

"I see nothing has changed with you two then!" My mum chuckled and me and John exchanged glances and tried not to laugh. Oh boy if they only knew what had been going on around here.

"Look Lisa I told you okay. Randy's old you just don't want to go there I mean yeah he's hot and everything but leave it…" I heard a very familiar voice and almost jumped with joy. My friends were here too. I saw them across the airport and ran and hugged them all. I had no idea they were coming along today too.

"Oh my god what the hell are you doing here?! I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?!" I screamed at them.

"Well my little blonde haired friend Mr Cena over there told you a little white lie to surprise you.. And well here we are" Lisa grinned at me and I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked.

"Fancy my Randy then hey? Yes I heard Hailey telling you off from the other side of the airport. Anyway come on.. My mum and dad are boring John with there parent talk.. We should go save him"

*****

I was sat in a café with my mum, dad, brother and my 3 friends; Hailey, Lisa & Alex. John had gone back to the hotel to let us all catch up. I so had to thank him big time for doing this. We'd all had something to eat and were just talking although my brother was fed up he just wanted to go meet some wrestlers. My family had only ever met Randy and John of course and id only let my friends meet John for obvious reasons.

"It must be pretty cool though Stace hanging around with a bunch of wrestlers everyday" My brother just wouldn't shut up.. Well he was a very big fan. His favourite was Randy.

"Well yeah but to me there friends y'know. Your so going to freak when you meet them Jay" My brothers name was Jason but I called him Jay.

"So come on Stace tell us the goss! What's been going on?!" I laughed. Alex was the nosy one out of us. She'd get along great with Ted. I was obviously going to tell them everything later on but not in front of my mum and dad. I don't want them knowing about my personal life thoroughly.

" Oh just the usual.." Lisa nodded and understood. I guess I should tell my parents about Cody…. "Actually I have a boyfriend now…" My dad's face turned to stone, my mum stared at me and my friends all looked at me with gaping mouths.

"Cool…" Jay couldn't give a shit.

"Who is he? How long have you been together? Do I know him?" My dad fired questions at me. I guess dads get protective when it comes to daughters.

"He's called Cody. We've been together properly for like a week but we sort of had a few dates before that. And no daddy you don't know him" I only call him daddy when im buttering him up. I didn't want him to be in a mood if he was meeting Cody later.

"Cody…. Hes a wrestler I presume?" My mum butted in.

"Cody Rhodes?" Jay looked at me in awe. He was also a legacy fan. I nodded at him. "Oh Stace that's so cool!! Your dating someone in Legacy!!" He was a huge dork.

"When will we get to meet him?" My dad looked a bit better now.

"Well I guess later…" I wanted to go and warn Cody before I let anyone meet him.

*****

We all headed back to the hotel. My family and friends had gone to settle into their rooms. I was stood outside Cody and my room. I couldn't find the room card.

"Fuck sake" I yelled to nobody in particular. I heard Cody chuckle behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest.

"I lost my key card" He let go of me and opened the door and I ran in and dove on the bed and buried my face in a pillow. I felt Cody sit on the bed and start rubbing my back up and down.

"John warned me your family and friends are here. Don't worry! Im all prepared to meet the family" He laughed and I sat up and looked at him.

"Im going to warn you now. My dad's been questioning me about you non stop so be prepared for it yourself. My mum will just be cool she always is when it comes to guys. My brother is probably going to maul you; hes a huge fan. As for my friends im pretty sure Lisa will try to rape you, Alex will question you about anything and everything and Hailey will just be the sensible one about it all" I smiled at him. He took my hands in his. We were both sat cross legged on the bed facing each other.

"So ive to watch out for over protective dad, insane brother wrestling fan and been raped.. It'll be fine don't worry about it.." Cody smiled at me. I looked at him and couldn't help but to smile back.

"I just want them to like you.. I mean I know they will but I always worry. My family can be pretty intense.." He leant over and gave me a kiss. I sighed. I layed back on the bed and he layed next to me and put his arms around me and I leant on his chest. "I don't want to get older" I dunno why I was worrying. I was only turning 24 wasn't like I was 80 or anything.

"Hey im 24 im not old.. When your turning 30 like Randy then that's something to worry about!" We both laughed. I loved spending time with Cody. He knew how to cheer me up. I could really see myself falling hard for him.. Well I already knew I was but I wasn't going to tell him. Together for a week and coming out with that? He'd think I was a mental person.

*****

I was at the arena. Id brought Jason and Alex and Lisa. Hailey was tired so she was going to sleep till we came back and my mum and dad just wanted to rest a bit after the flight. We'd all taken a taxi here even though John had insisted we ride with him. We were walking down the corridor. I was going to take them to meet Legacy first. I knocked on there locker room door and Randy opened it. I heard Lisa gasp and grip onto my arm. I think she had a thing for him. Jay grinned at him. Jay was 17 and still acted like a child. Alex was just smiling at him. He made us come in. Lisa still hadn't let go of my arm I pushed her off and walked over to Ted.

"Sup Ted. I brought some people to meet you" I motioned for them to come over. I introduced them and I thought my brother was going to explode. He preferred Ted to Cody..

"Stacey introduce me to Randy Orton right now before I punch that pretty face of yours" Lisa whispered into my ear. I laughed and dragged her over to Randy. He looked at us and smiled.

"Randy this is Lisa. She's a fan of yours so be nice and don't be perverted please? Although im pretty sure she'd like that" I heard Randy chuckle and saw Lisa go bright red.

I saw down and looked around the room. Ted was talking to Alex and Jay. Randy was talking to Lisa. He looked like he liked her. I smiled to myself. Maybe I could set them up? Cody walked in and I jumped up and hugged him. I pulled away and kissed him and heard my brother make gagging noises in the background.

"Cody that's my brother Jason and those are Alex and Lisa my best friends" He went and introduced himself to everyone. I smiled. Cody looked gorgeous. I was sat staring at him talking to my brother. I sighed to myself. I really was one very lucky girl. I felt Ted sit next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"He's not going anywhere Stace you don't have to sit and watch his every move" I slapped him playfully and he pulled me in for a hug. "He never shuts up about you. Its cute but don't tell anyone I said that" We both laughed. Ted was now one of the best friends I could ever ask for. Im pretty glad that nothing ever came of that kiss we had cos it would have just ruined everything. That was so long ago now. So much had changed since then. I was very happy.

"Ted, I love you" I leaned my head on his shoulder. I was always telling him I loved him. He knew I meant it in a purely platonic way. He smiled.

"I love you too Stacey wacey" Still a huge dork. It was a good job Cody trusted us both otherwise we'd have been dead right about now…

The show had finished and I was sat in the taxi listening to Jay, Alex and Lisa talk about meeting everyone and the show. Jay absolutely loved Cody and so did my friends. Alex thought he was sweet and as guessed Lisa thought he was hot. The taxi pulled up outside the hotel. I paid and saw Cody stood waiting for me. I told the guys to go in. I walked over to him.

"What you doing?" I didn't ask him to wait for me. See that's how lovely he was!

"Waiting for this gorgeous girl. I think you might know her. Blonde girl, green eyes. Amazing personality. Goes by the name of Stacey?" I grinned at his sarcasm as he pulled me in for a hug. I didn't want to let him go at all. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Johns sat with your mum and dad… don't worry he sent me a text. There just inside the bar. Its now or never babe" He smiled at me and I took a breath and walked in holding his hand. I walked into the bar and spotted John and my parents and walked over.

"So yeah pretty much all set now I think. Just need to book everything and girls need to go get dresses and that's about it I think.." John was obviously talking about the wedding. They'd decided on a December wedding. Just after Christmas but before new year. I was still going to be bridesmaid. I coughed and they looked up.

"Mum. Dad this is Cody" Cody smiled at them and my mum looked at me and grinned. Which meant she obviously approved of Cody's looks. I tried not to laugh. My dad shook Cody's hand. He was been really cool about it. I guess John had told them Cody was a decent guy. We sat down.

"How was the show?" My mum asked Cody. I rolled my eyes. She was trying to chat him up. Jeez mum hes like 20 or so years younger than you…

"Yeah it was good. Bit banged up a bit but ill be cool" Cody smiled at her. My dad was talking to Cody and I went into a world of my own again. I kept doing it a lot lately. I looked up and saw Ted pulling faces at the other side of the room. I burst out laughing and everyone at the table looked at me. I was in fits of laughter. Cody looked to see what I was laughing at and glared at Ted which made him stop. Oh ruin my fun.

Everything was going better than I expected.

I was now really looking forward to my party…

* * *

**A/N**

_I know this probably one of the boring ones but dont worry its setting it all up for the party :)_

_i already know how this is going to end and believe me its a shocker ;) but its a long way off ending yet_

_i also have a sequel in mind.. _

_but anyway_

_Thank You for reviewing.. your all awesomeeee!_

_Carry on doing your shizz ;)_


	18. Promises & Party

"I'm in love with a stripper!" I dunno why but I had that song in my head. I'd been awake for an hour just walking around the hotel room singing it. Cody was still asleep. I decided it was time for him to wake up. I pulled the sheets off him and started jumping on the bed and singing.

"I'm in love with a stripper!! Cody wakeeee up! Im in love with a stripper!" He groaned and rubbed his eyes. I was still jumping on the bed. Cody was layed watching me jump up and down.

"Last time I checked Stace I weren't no stripper.." his voice was all groggy from just waking up. He was so cute. I stopped jumping and went and straddled him and put my hands on his chest.

"Well you might as well be. I mean you parade around in front of thousands of people in nothing but small pants.." He laughed and I bit my lip. He looked so gorgeous. His hair was messy not that you could really tell but you get what I mean. He didn't have a top on and he only had his boxers on. Seriously any girl would love to be in my position right now. We hadn't even had sex yet but man was I dying to get my hands on him.. Jeez im starting to sound like Randy.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy seeing me half naked, I know it turns you on" He winked at me. Oh how right he was. I leant down and kissed him. He placed his hands on my waist and rolled over so he was on top. This was nothing new. We'd always get into really heated make out sessions with hardly any clothes on but we'd never gone further than that. Cody had always stopped that. I mean I understand sort of. We've only been together for a week and I know he didn't want to rush things but I really couldn't help myself. He lifted my top off so I was only in my bra and underwear. Cody was kissing my neck and I couldn't help but moan. Oh the things he could do to me… I felt him get very excited. Ya'll know what im hinting at here right? He lifted me up a bit and started messing around with the clasp on my bra. It was now my turn to pull away.

"Cody what are you doing? I thought you wanted to take things slow?" Not that I was complaining because believe me I wasn't one bit. I was just confused. He managed to get it undone then look at me and I bit my lip.

"Fuck taking it slow.." he growled at me and leant back down and well you know what happens next…..

*****

I was layed on the bed watching some crap on TV. Cody was in the shower. We'd finished getting sexy. I hope my mum and dad's room wasn't next doors to ours otherwise they would have definitely heard us. It was unbelievable! I was definitely falling for Cody even more now.. I smiled to myself. Cody came and layed next to me and put his arms around me.

"Oh I forgot to mention… Happy birthday Stacey" He grinned at me and gave me a kiss. Yeah that's right. It was officially my 24th birthday and it was off to a great start. He got up and went to his bag and pulled out 2 presents and a card. I smiled at him. I hadn't expected him to get me anything. I didn't even know he had to be honest. He was just getting even more perfect with everything he did. He came back and sat on the bed. I laughed. He hadn't wrapped them up too well.

"Jeez Cody a 2 year old can wrap up better than you", he rolled his eyes at me.

"Well im a dude what do you expect? Anyway be nice otherwise ill gladly take them back and buy you an apple or something for your birthday" I smacked him playfully on the arm and started to unwrap one of them. It was a small box. Cody was sat watching intently. Once I opened it I couldn't help but smile. It was a gorgeous heart pendant. I hugged him and kissed him.

"Its beautiful Cody" He came behind me and moved my hair out the way and helped me put it on. I leant my head back into his chest and looked up at him. He kissed the top of my head.

"One more to go yet babe. Before you open im going to warn you not to panic okay?" He looked at me and I was confused but nodded my head anyway. I started to open it and it was a ring box. I gasped. What the hell?! Was he going to propose to me already?! I was starting to panic even though he told me not to. He shook his head.

"I told you not to panic. Im not asking you to marry me" Phew! I let out a breath. As much as I loved spending time with Cody I wasn't ready to get engaged to him just yet. Down the line at some point I hope we would but not right now. It was way too early. We'd only been together just short of a week and we were both still very young. Cody's voice pulled me out of my thoughts he had the box in his hands and it was open to show a silver 2 stone heart shaped diamond promise ring. I put my hand to my mouth and looked at him. "It's a promise ring. Its my promise to you that im always going to be here. Im always going to protect you and I will never hurt you" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. He put the ring on my finger and looked at me. "Also that I'll never break your heart.." That sent me over the edge. I burst out crying and he pulled me into him. He was stroking my hair as I was crying into his chest. He was the most sweetest, kindest guy I had ever met in my entire life. I was so lucky to have him. it's a shame it took us so long to get together. Its better late than never though right?

*****

Cody had gone to see John about plans for the party tonight and left me with Ted. He'd gotten me a copy of The Marine 2 for my birthday. When I unwrapped it I smacked him over the head with it. Which he still hadn't stopped moaning about. We were sat on the floor crossed legged opposite each other eating sweets which Randy had brought for me. Every birthday he'd always buy me a big tub of sweets. I loved that guy. Ted threw a marshmallow at me. I glared at him.

"Muahahahah that was for hitting me with my own DVD!" I threw one back at him.

"That's for been such a child! I hit you with the DVD over an hour ago. Get over it Dibiase." He pouted at me and I waved my finger at him. "Nuh uh that so isn't going to work with me! You just look like a weirdo when you do that" He picked up another sweet and threw it at me and it hit my head. I dived at him and pinned him to the floor. He was laughing.

"Stacey do you really think you can pin me here. Im like 10 times stronger than you" He flipped me over so he was now on top. He pinned my arms to the floor and started laughing evilly. "HaHaHa you cant moveeee!" He was sat on top of me though he wasn't pressing all his weight onto me. If he did I would no doubt be crushed by now. Not that im saying Ted's fat just hes got a whole lot of muscle.. He started tickling me. I was so ticklish. I couldn't breath for laughing so much.

"Ted…Please…Stop" I managed to get out through laughs. He carried on..

"Only if you say Ted you are the sexiest man alive and the best wrestler in the world I want to marry you and have your babies…" There was no way I was going to say that. He started tickling me harder and I tried to hit him off but I couldn't. Damn I was going to have to say it… I was going to regret this for the rest of my life..

"Okay…Okay.. Ted Dibiase you are the sexiest man alive and the best wrestler in the world…I want to marry you and have your babies…" He laughed and stopped and got off me. I sat up and picked a sweet up and threw it and he caught it in his mouth.

"Oh impressive Dibiase.." He pushed me playfully.

"Staceeeeeey be nice. Call me Ted!" He pouted at me again and I smiled and sat in his lap.

"Okay Teddy. Your such a dork" He was my dork though. Life would be so boring without Ted. I wouldn't have as much fun. He put his arms around me and laughed.

"Lets hope Cody doesn't walk in now otherwise he'll kick my ass" I laughed with him. I probably shouldn't be sat in Ted's lap with his arms around me but we were only friends so Cody shouldn't have a problem. Although I wouldn't like to see Cody doing it with some other girl. Ted rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you feel old?" Random question.

"Not really. I don't feel different.. I don't get that. How are you suppose to feel different? I never feel different or older. I feel the same. Its really a stupid question isn't it?" I felt him nod his head. "Why don't you have a girlfriend Ted?" It was pretty random but I didn't understand why he didn't. He was such a sweetheart. I mean I even considered dating him at point. That felt like a long time ago now..

"I don't think ive found the right girl yet.." He sighed. Aww my poor Teddy. I got off him and hugged him. The door opened and Cody, John and Randy walked in. I pulled away from Ted and looked at the three of them.

"Well hello there." I wiggled my eyebrows at them. I was in such a great mood today. I felt something hit the back of my head I turned around and saw Ted giggling like a little girl.

"Right your so in for it now Dibiase.."

*****

I'd finished getting dressed for my party. It wasn't anything too formal it was rather casual. I had some denim shorts on and a pink tank top. I'd curled my hair. My eyes were black with pink lips. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I had my tan back now and I looked pretty good. I wasn't been big headed. Just happy with myself at the moment. Cody was already down in the party. I walked out my hotel room to see John waiting for me. He'd insisted that he walk me into the party since most of it was his idea. I linked arms with him and headed for the elevator. Once we'd got to the ground floor we walked to one of the large banquet rooms. I opened the doors and smiled. John had really worked hard on this. There were banners everywhere, red and pink decorations considering they were my favourite colours. The DJ was at the back of the room with the dance floor in front. All my friends and my family were there. I turned around and hugged John.

"Thanks John. This looks amazing" He pulled away and smiled at me and led me into the room. I saw Randy grinning at me with a drink in his hand he held it out and I took it.

"Happy birthday Stace! Your getting old now!" I kicked his shin and he glared at me. "What was that for?" I just shrugged and walked over to find Cody stood talking with Ted. I stood at the side of him and slipped my hand into his he laced his fingers with mine. I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now. Ever since id been with Cody id been the happiest I ever remember ive been. Nobody had ever had that effect on me before. Well except John but that was in a friendly way now of course. Cody really was my perfect guy. He was everything I ever looked for.

It was a bit later in the night and everyone was drunk. Especially Ted and Randy. They'd decided to have a contest to see who could down the most shots in a minute. I couldn't remember who'd won cos id been dragged away to dance with Maryse at that point in time. I was stood at the bar singing along to the song with Hailey, Lisa and Alex.

"Cody's been starting at you for the past 10 minutes.." Lisa looked at me and smiled. I looked at Cody and saw him looking at me. I smiled at him and looked away shyly.

"He's amazing Lisa…" She smiled at me. I was always closest to Lisa she was the one I met first out of herself, Hailey and Alex. We met at school. I'd always been sort of a loner at school. I never really got along with most people there. A lot of them would bully me but I didn't really care cos I knew I had my best friend in John and that's all that really mattered to me. I couldn't care for anyone else then until I met Lisa in a geography lesson one time and we became great friends. She then introduced me to Hailey and Alex and we'd all got along like a house on fire. They meant a lot to me. I now had a lot of good friends and was very thankful for that. My life over here was so much better than my life back in England. Although I did love the place cos id grown up there and my family lived there but I was just so much happier over here.

"Your in loveeeeeeee with Coddlessss arent you?" Ted was stood next to me. I hadn't noticed him come over. My friends had gone to talk to my parents. Id caught up with them earlier in the day and they understood that id want to spend more time with my friends. They could be pretty cool at times.

"W-What makes you saaay that Teddy bear?" I was pretty drunk and well Ted was wasted.

"Cos my blonde friend I see de way zat you looook at him and its cuteeeeeeee" I laughed at Ted. I jumped on his back.

"Teddy Teddy Teddy!!! You should never ever drink you always talk poo poo" he giggled as I slurred my words out. I got off his back and leaned on his shoulder.

"Randy is dead" Ted shouted and I gasped.

"What?!" I was drunk so obviously I didn't realise he didn't mean it in that sense.

"Muahahaha I left him outside on his own own own and he fell down down down" Ted sang to me and I burst out laughing.

"You Ted Dibiase are onee naughty boy.. Imma tell Cody on you!" I ran over to Cody almost falling over on the way. Ted was behind me.

"Cody! Teddy killed Randy!" Cody looked at me confused and Ted giggled again.

"No I didn't shut up Staceeey" Ted pinched me on my arm so I slapped him then we got into a slap fight and Cody rubbed his forehead. He wasn't that drunk. He pulled me away from Ted and I stuck my tongue out and him and Ted did the same.

"God you two are worse than children. Now Ted what have you done to Randy?" Ted giggled and ran away falling down several times on the way. I laughed at him. I saw John walk in with Randy at his side. They walked over to us.

"Who left Randy outside..?" John wasn't too drunk either. I guess Cody and John wanted to make sure I was okay.. I looked at Randy who looked confused and sad. I giggled and tried to run off but Cody pulled me back. Ted walked back over to us with a rey mysterio mask on and a cocktail in one hand.

"Wazzup amigos!"

"Aww I want a mask. Cody get me a mask Pleaseeee!" I looked at Cody and he shook his head and laughed. He put his hands on my waist.

"If you want a mask baby you can have a mask" He took one hand off me and pulled the mask off Ted and put it on me. I kissed him well sort of snogged him. He pulled away and Ted looked like he was about to cry.

"Pahaha dude it looks like you just made out with Rey Mysterio" Randy had finally come round. I bounded over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Randal I love youu" He grinned at me like a little kid.

"Why did you take my mask?" Ted looked at Cody. I sighed and took the mask off and gave it back to Ted.

"That is because I love you more than a mask Teddy!" He jumped up and down and did a little dance. I jumped up and down with him.

"Im tired Teddy!" He pouted at me and Cody came over and grabbed my hand.

"Come on babe lets get you to bed.." I smiled at Cody and felt my eyes start to droop. He picked me up like a groom does a bride.

It was one of the best parties id ever had….

* * *

**A/N**

_well this chapter took me a while to write cos i kept getting distracted..._

_Ted's in the UK and i cant go see him cos hes all the way down in London and im stuck up north and it sucks_

_so thats why theres a lot of Teddy in this..._

_Review & I'll be very happy :D_


	19. Just Sick?

"Are you sure your well enough to come to the show tonight?" Cody was asking me for the 10th time already. We were on our way to the arena. I was sat in the back with Cody and Ted whilst Randy was driving and John was in the passenger seat. I hadn't been well the past week. Id been having bad stomach cramps and feeling really sick. My head was leant on Cody's shoulder. Bless him worrying. It had been 3 months since my party and nothing had really changed. Except for the fact that I knew now I was definitely in love with Cody and I was planning on telling him some point soon. I didn't know exactly when but it was going to happen. John's wedding was about a month away now.

"I'll be fine. Ive probably just got a bug or something. I cant stay all cooped up in the hotel room" I sighed. I hated feeling ill. I hoped it would pass soon. Id been quite moody too but I was putting that down to me been unwell. I looked at Ted and he smiled at me.

"Shes right Cody. Some air will do her some good." Ted gave me a smile and went to looking out the window.

We arrived at the arena. Randy stopped the car and we all got out. Cody held his hand out for me to take. I shook my head at him.

"Im just going to talk to John about something", Cody smiled at me and walked into the arena with Randy and Ted. John looked at me and leant on the car. I did the same next to him.

"Sup baby girl?" He looked at me and I sighed. What was wrong with me? That's exactly what I wanted to know.

"John… Im worried." I looked at the floor and he stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Why Stace? Is everything okay with you and Cody? Your not thinking of breaking up with him are you?" I shook my head at him. I was worried about the fact that id been ill for the past week and it didn't feel like it was going to be passing anytime soon. I really didn't like it.

"Everything is fine with me and Cody. We're great. Amazing in fact. Im just worried about been ill. It doesn't feel like its going to pass anytime soon" John looked at me and pulled me in for an hug.

"Don't worry Stace. You'll be fine. If it carry's on in the next week we'll go to the doctors okay?" I looked at him and nodded and we walked into the arena.

*****

Id decided to go and sit with Maryse in the divas locker room for a bit. I felt like a girly chat. It gets annoying hanging around with 4 grown men all the time. Too much testosterone in the air for my liking. So some girl time is good every now and then. My friends had been calling me a lot more since they'd been over here. So had my parents as well. They were happy I was happy. The day they left after my party I cried for ages. I didn't think id react in that way. Cody had been amazing. He'd just cuddled me all night and wiped my tears away and listen to me go on and on about them. He was a great boyfriend.

Things were amazing with us. We'd been together for just over 3 months now and I loved every single bit of it. I fell more in love with him every day. I didn't know how he felt about me I hope it was the same as how I felt about him but ill never know until I tell him right?

Maryse didn't have a match tonight. She was just here to do a promo so we were just sat talking. The other divas didn't really pay much attention to me. A few of them would say hi like Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim and Eve but that was about it. They were the nice ones around here. Oh how I missed Trish and Ashley..

"Jeez Stace you really arent yourself today girl what's wrong with you?" So Maryse had noticed too huh? I rubbed my forehead. "Still unwell?"

"Yeah and its really pissing me off Maz. Ive got these intense stomach cramps I mean there not bad all the time just occasionally. Then I feel really sick. Mainly on a morning but I actually havent been sick yet. I keep getting these foul moods. Its annoying and I just want it to end.." I moaned and she looked at me with concerned eyes. She placed her hand on my leg.

"Honey… Are you and Cody been careful?" I looked at her confused. What did she mean? "Like erm you know" Ohhh I understood. What did that have to do with anything?

"Yeah. We always use protection. But what does this have to do with me been ill?" She sighed.

"Are you sure there hasn't been a time when you've gotten carried away and just forgot to get a condom or something?" She looked at me intensely. She wasn't going to give up. I still didn't have the slightest clue what any of this had to do with me been sickly. I rubbed my forehead.

"I think there was one time a few weeks ago where we couldn't find one so we just carried on anyway…." Oh dear. I think I clued in on what Maryse was trying to say.. But no. I shook my head at her.

"Come on Stace think about it! You've been ill for the past week. Stomach cramps. Feeling sick. Mood swings! There all signs of it! Have you had any other signs?" I looked at her wide eyed.

"Not really ive been really tired but that's about it.." Maryse looked at me again.

"When was your last period?" I tried to remember. I couldn't. That wasn't a good sign at all.

"I don't know…" She smiled at me. Why be smiling? This isn't a good thing at all..

"Maybe your pregnant Stace…." She looked at me and I jumped up and shook my head.

"No! No fucking way! Im not! Its just a bug. That's all. Just a bug okay? Im not pregnant. Probably just stressed and no!" I ran out the locker room. I wasn't fucking pregnant. There was no way! Okay there was but no I was just ill. That's all I was going to tell myself.

I was too young to be pregnant. Id just turned 24 a few months ago. Id only been with Cody a short while. It would ruin everything but I wasn't pregnant anyway so there was no need to worry. I leant on the wall and took a breath in and out. I needed to stop worrying. Maryse was only giving me a possible suggestion. She was only trying to help me. I probably should say sorry for having a go at her. I would later. I was still leant against the wall when I felt someone stood next to me.

"Should you really be stood in dark corridors on your own.." I looked to see Shawn Michaels on one side of me and Hunter on the other side. Oh! I still wasn't happy with these 2 for embarrassing me all those months ago.

"Should you really be allowed to wear those kinda pants at your age?" I looked at Hunter and smirked. He put his hand on his chest and faked been hurt.

"Well I never! You are one mean girl Stacey Watson." I laughed and punched him on the arm. These two were like uncles to me. Even though they could be so annoying at times.

"Anyway Cody Rhodes is looking for you…" I laughed at the way Shawn said Cody Rhodes with disgust. He didn't mean it of course. They just liked to annoy me. I hit them both and ran off to catering. Cody and Ted would probably be there looking for me since that's where I always seem to be. Maybe seeing Cody would get what Maryse had said off my mind?

I walked into catering and lo and behold I saw Ted and Cody sat down talking. I slid and sat down next to Cody. I placed my hand on his bare leg. He was in his wrestling attire. Wrestling Trunks and Legacy Tshirt. Although I really shouldn't have. He was greased up in baby oil but I didn't really care. He looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Where have you been? I was worried!" Cody could be a big worrier at times. At least it was better than him not giving a shit to where I was at all. I rolled my eyes at him which made Ted laugh.

"Calm down big boy. I was just in the divas locker room talking to Maryse about something…" I was rubbing his leg. He looked at me with those eyes that said 'please don't'. I winked at him.

"What were you walking about?" Ted been nosy!

"Nothing for the likes of you Mr Dibiase" I stuck my tongue out at him. Cody took my hand off his leg and shook his head.

"You've seriously gotta stop that" I heard him whisper in my ear and I giggled. I could get to him in the easiest ways possible. I suppose he didn't want to go out to a match rather excited. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"God im so tired… I feel rather sick too!" I felt like I was going to throw up everywhere any second. Cody looked at me concerned.

"I told you to stay at the hotel room but do you listen to me no. You always have to be so stub.." I held my hand up at him.

"Hold that thought" I put my hand over my mouth and ran out the arena till I was in the parking lot. I threw up all over the pavement. I felt Cody rubbing my back. He must have followed me. I felt like crying so bad. I stopped been sick and just clung onto Cody.

I wasn't pregnant…was I?

* * *

**A/N**

_i know it may seem like im skipping time fast but its for a reason..._

_its gonna go real slow on the way leading up to John's wedding._

_anyway! thank you to those of you who reviewed :)_

_aaaaand cheap plug but ya'll should add me on twitter cos im cool ;) its on my page!_

_anyway read, review, favourite & alert :)_


	20. Telling Cody

I was layed in bed. I hadn't really moved for the past few days apart from catching flights and all that nonsense but once I got off the flight id head straight to the hotel room and not come out. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't tell John because he was too busy organising his wedding in a few weeks. I couldn't tell Randy because its not something that he would be able to talk to me about. I couldn't tell Ted because he would blab to every single living soul. Most importantly I couldn't tell Cody. He would freak out. I freaked out when I found out! Maryse had been right. I was pregnant.

The day after I was sick at the arena I went to the chemist and bought at least 3 pregnancy tests. Somehow I managed to do it without anyone noticing which was a plus side. All 3 tests had come up positive. I was pregnant. Your suppose to be happy when your pregnant right? Well I wasn't! Everything was just starting to get right in my life and now this happens. I mean don't get me wrong a baby is great but im not at that point in my life to have children. I was nowhere near ready! It wasn't fair to Cody either. We'd only been together just over 3 months. Its really not what we needed right now. Life was so unfair.

Id been sick the past 2 mornings. Morning sickness was starting to catch up with me now. Cody just thought I was still ill. He had no clue. I suppose I should tell him. He had a right to know. I mean after all it was his child.

I needed to tell someone. It was driving me insane keeping it all to myself. I decided im going to tell Cody. He needs to know. I got up off the bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Ugh! I looked horrible. I had one of Cody's hoodies on which was way too big for me. I had my skinny jeans on. No makeup and my hair was in a messy ponytail. I sighed and walked out the bedroom to see Cody playing Xbox with Kofi Kingston. I went and sat on the arm of the sofa. They were playing Call Of Duty. A game I thoroughly sucked at. The game ended and Cody looked at me and smiled.

"Well its about time you came out of that bedroom. I feel like I havent seen you in ages!" I smiled at him. Bless him. He'd seen me every night. We do share a room of course. I guess he meant seeing me up and about. Kofi smiled at me.

"I havent seen you at the arena in a while. Is everything okay? Cody said you've been ill?" I nodded my head at him. Oh if only he knew.

"Yeah ive just been a bit sick. I think I might come tonight though. Im getting fed up of staying in all the time" I smiled at them both. Cody grinned at me and put his controller down and walked over to me and put his arms around me.

"Im glad your feeling better. Ive been really worried about you!" He pulled away and moved a piece of hair out of my face. I smiled shyly at him.

"Cody I really need to talk to you about some.." Kofi cut me off.

"Come on Rhodes! One more game then im out!" Cody smiled at me and jumped back on the couch to play the game. I sat there and watched. Cody was a big gaming nerd. Well I was myself but obviously at different games. I was more of a Smackdown Vs Raw girl or guitar hero. I seriously kicked ass at those games. I couldn't play COD or Halo. Although once I got into Halo I was pretty good. It just takes a while. Kofi won the game and Cody threw his controller on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. He could be such a sore loser.

"You got lucky. Next time I will own you at it!" Cody slapped Kofi on the back as he left the room. Cody layed on the sofa and I went and layed next to him resting my head on his chest with his arms around me. Contentment.

"What did you want to talk to me about babe?" I loved it when he called me babe. He started twirling a piece of my hair around his finger. I smiled to myself.

"Its about me been sick Codes." He looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I gave him a small smile. Well there was something wrong or right whichever way you wanted to look at it. As for me been okay about it? Maybe having a baby with Cody wouldn't be so bad… but no we were both way too young yet. I couldn't tell him.

"Yeah erm its okay don't worry about it" I cuddled into him. He looked unconvinced but didn't press me any more on the matter.

*****

It was later in the evening and I was in the arena. I still hadn't told Cody and I wish I had now. I was looking for Maryse. I had to tell at least someone. I found her sat in the divas locker room. I checked to make sure she was on her own and I shut the door. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What's up Stace?" I leaned against the door.

"Maz! You were right. Im pregnant…" She jumped up and came and hugged me. I smiled. She was a really great friend.

"I told you! How far along? What did Cody say?! Oh man its going to be one cute kid!" She smiled at me and stopped when she saw the look on my face. I looked at her and sighed.

"I havent told Cody yet. I don't know how far along. I havent been to the doctors yet. I was waiting till I told Cody or someone so they could come with me. Maz im so scared" I started to cry and she instinctively pulled me in for a hug and started stroking my hair.

"Stace don't cry sweetie. It'll be fine. You need to tell Cody though. As for the doctors, if you need someone to come with you until you tell Cody I will. You know im always here for you girl" She wiped my tears away. "As for been scared well that's understandable. All new parents get scared. I swear everything will be fine just calm down. Its not good for the baby getting yourself all worked up!" We stood hugging for a while until someone walked in.

"Is everything okay?" I heard the voice of John. I guess I should tell him. He been my best friend and everything. Maryse smiled at him.

"I think there's something your best friend needs to tell you John. Stace im going to go get something to eat if you need me you give me a call okay?" She squeezed my hand leaving me alone with John. He stood looking at me. I shuffled my feet. I was just going to come right out with it!

"John im having a baby" I looked up to see his face. He looked shocked. Well damn right! I was shocked too! He came over and sat down.

"Cody's obviously?" I nodded my head at him. "Does he know?" I shook my head. "Damn Stacey you need to tell him. What the fuck am I talking about? Fuck Cody! Are you okay?!" He looked at me and I sighed.

"I don't know John. I mean im fucking scared like no end. I don't even know if I want a baby. Im 24. I didn't intend on having kids till I was married at like 26 or something. I mean don't get me wrong. Im completely and utterly in love with Cody and would love to have his kids. Just not right now" I felt John pull me up and he started dragging me through the corridor.

"Im sorry Stacey but you need to talk to Cody about this. Your both going to need each other. The sooner you tell him the faster everything can work out. I don't like telling you what to do but this has to be done." We were stood outside Legacy's locker room and all of a sudden I felt nauseous. John knocked and walked away. I hated him right now. Cody opened the door and smiled at me pulling me in.

"Hello gorgeous! I was just coming to find you…" He saw the look on face and grabbed my hand. "Stacey what's wrong?"

I looked around the room. Nobody was there. How was I suppose to do this? This was probably the hardest thing ive ever had to do in my life. Cody was all ready in his ring gear for his match. I couldn't tell him before a match! Oh man!

"Cody. You know ive been sick in the mornings and stuff?" He nodded his head. "Well have you not thought anything of it?" He shook his head. I sighed and took both his hands.

"Ive taken 3 tests and they've all come out positive" He looked at me confused.

"What tests? Are you really ill? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He started worrying and I shook my head.

"Pregnancy tests Codes…" I sighed and he looked confused.

"Why would you be taking pregnancy tests?" Oh man why couldn't he catch on. Maybe cos he didn't want to?

"Cody im trying to tell you im pregnant!" I choked out. He looked at me wide eyed and shook his head.

"W-What?!" He let go of my hands and his face went pale white. This wasn't going well.

"Im pregnant with your baby" I looked at him. He wasn't there. I looked on the floor. Oh great!

He'd fainted!…

* * *

**A/N**

_ohh its all kicking off now :)_

_thank you to everyone who reviewed! your all awesome :)_

_anyway review ;)_


	21. Aftermath

I picked up my phone and dialled John's number. What the hell was I suppose to do? Cody had fainted on me! Bloody fantastic. John answered the phone.

"_What's up baby girl? Did you tell him?"_

"Yes I did and I need you to get your ass here cos the idiot's gone and fainted on me and I havent gotten the foggiest idea what to do!" I hung up the phone and John walked in and saw me crouched down beside Cody. He walked over to us.

"How longs he been out for?" I shrugged at him.

"About 2 minutes. He should be waking up soon. Go get like a cold compress or something. I dunno what the fuck do you need when someone's fainted." John got up and went to the medical room. I sat and looked at Cody. I stroked his hair with my hand. This was something I hadn't planned on happening. John came back in with Randy and Ted. He handed me a bottle of water and a bar of chocolate. I looked at him.

"What the fuck happened?" Randy was stood looking at Cody. Ted was confused.

"Doesn't take a fucking genius does it?! He fainted dickhead!" I shouted at Randy. I was worried about Cody. He should be waking up soon.

"Fuck sake calm down she wolf! I didn't know did I. What's he fainted for then?" I rolled my eyes at Randy. I was about to answer when John did.

"She told Cody she was pregnant…" Oh thanks a lot Cena! I didn't want everyone knowing. Ted gasped and Randy just got up and walked over to Ted and slapped him. He dragged him out the room. I looked at Cody and saw his eyes start to flutter.

"John hes waking up!" John came and crouched down next to me. Cody opened his eyes and tried to sit up but I pushed him back down.

"Don't sit up too soon. You'll end up fainting again." I said quietly. I didn't know if he was angry or upset with me or what. He hadn't had time to react since he'd fainted. John handed him the bar of chocolate.

"Fainting is low sugar levels or something. I remember once when Stace fainted at the dentist they made her eat some sugar cubes or something so I guess chocolate has sugar in so yeah…" John had a point there. I smiled at him. Honestly I would have freaked out if he wasn't here. Cody sat up and leaned against the wall. I was crouched in front of him with John at my side.

"How you feeling?" John asked him. I couldn't bring myself to talk to him properly. I wish he would react or something.

"Im okay… I think. Are you okay Stacey?" He looked at me and I nodded my head. Why couldn't I talk?!

"Do you want me to leave so you two can talk?" John asked and looked a Cody and me. Cody nodded his head and John gave me a small smile and left the room.

"Im sorry Cody.. I shouldn't have told you not right before you have a match im sor-" He pulled me into him and put his arms around me.

"Don't be stupid Stace. I was just shocked that's all. We do need to talk about it though just not now okay? Ive got a match in like 5 minutes. Im not angry with you. Its my fault…" He looked at me and smiled. At least he wasn't angry. That was a good thing. He really was one of a kind. I heard the door open and Randy walked in.

"Im sorry to interrupt I know you need to talk and everything but your match is next Cody…" Randy gave me a small smile. I felt bad for sort of shouting at him earlier. I didn't mean to I was just worried. Cody got up and pulled me with him.

"Do you really think you should be having a match.. I mean like you just fainted. I don't want you getting yourself all ill and stuff…" I always felt like crap after id fainted. I didn't want him hurting himself. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't worry about me babe ill be fine. Worrying isn't going to do you…. Or the baby any good now is it? Just sit down relax and watch the match and we'll talk later okay?" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. I started crying and Randy came and put his arms around me.

"Shh Stace. Its okay. Everything will be fine. I promise you…"

*****

I was sat cuddled on the sofa with Randy. Bless him. He'd just held me and let me cry onto him. He was such a great friend. We had finished watching Cody's match against Christian. He'd lost. It was all scripted so it was fine. My eyes were still puffy and I was shivering. I was freezing. I was wrapped up warm though. I guess I was just working myself into a state. Randy stroked my hair.

"Feeling any better Stace?" I shook my head. I heard the door open and Cody walked in and started to get changed. He hadn't even noticed us. Randy coughed and he turned around.

"Dude your girlfriends in a state here don't you think you should be comforting her not me" Cody looked at us and turned back away. He'd finished getting changed.

"Im off to get a drink cant you just stay with her for one more minute. Its not going to hurt you is it?!" Cody sounded annoyed and a little bit angry. Maybe now it had actually sank in. I got up and walked out of the room. I heard Randy say something to Cody.

"Your such a tool. You're the one she needs right now nobody else so sort that head of yours out before I do it for you. Got it?!"

***CODY'S POV***

Randy was shouting at me for not going after Stacey. He had a point I guess. I mean she is my girlfriend after all but I just cant bring myself to talk to her right now even though I said I would. She was pregnant. With my child. That's a lot to take in right now. I turned to look at Randy.

"What do you expect me to do huh Randy? My girlfriend just told me shes pregnant with my fucking child!" I was yelling at him now.

"You could at least make sure shes okay! Like you just said that's your girlfriend and your just letting her wander around in the state she is. Such a lovely boyfriend arent you?!" Okay I know I should be making sure shes okay. I feel like a jerk now. He's right. Im a terrible boyfriend. What kind of guy leaves his girl crying her eyes out?

"Im scared Randy. Im 24 im not old enough for kids! Im barely an adult myself. What the fuck do I do man?" I sat down and put my head in my hands. Randy sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look man I know your scared. Think of how she feels right now. Shes shitting herself dude. She doesn't know what to do. I bet it took all of her guts to tell you and now your reacting like some kind of jerk. Yeah she could go to John or Ted for that matter but the only person she wants right now is you. Your in this boat together man. You'll need to help each other through it. I mean you love her right?" Randy looked at me and I sighed. Did I? The answer was yes I did! I was completely and utterly in love with her. I just hadn't had the guts to tell her. Shes my perfect girl. She makes me laugh and happy. I cant talk to her about anything and everything. Shes my best friend and not to mention she was incredibly beautiful! What more could I need?

"Yeah course I do Randy." I felt him pat me on the back.

"Then what more is there to say. You love the girl. Shes having your baby. You need to get her and make sure shes okay before she has a complete breakdown…"

Randy was right. I stood up and walked out the room to find my girl…

***STACEYS POV***

I was sat outside in the parking lot with Ted. He'd found me crying in the corridor and took me outside to get some air. Thankfully been with Ted was very calming and I felt a bit better. I always did around Ted. There was just something about him.. Id told him everything and he'd listened. I hugged my knees to my body. I was still absolutely freezing.

"Your freezing! Come here!" Ted pulled me to him and put his arms around me. I smiled. I really did have great friends.

"I love him Ted…" I wasn't crying anymore but my voice was still cracking. "I couldn't take it if he left me…"

"Hey hey who said hes going to leave you? Cody would never do that to you Stace! He cares about you too much. He's probably feeling like a jerk right about now. It wouldn't surprise me if hes looking for you this very second. So saying that we should probably get you inside before you freeze that cute little ass of yours off!" That made me laugh a bit. He put his arms around my shoulder and we walked back inside.

"You shouldn't be looking at my butt."

"Well Stace I cant help but look when its staring me in the face half the time!" I smacked him playfully. We turned into catering. Most of the superstars had gone now. Me and Ted sat down. I leaned my head on the table. I really was working myself into a terrible mess. It obviously cant be good for me or the baby. I heard Ted talking to someone but I couldn't be bothered to lift my head up to look. I heard a chair scrape across the ground and someone walk away. Whoever was talking to Ted was gone now.

"Stacey we need to talk babe" Oh no. It was Cody. So it was Ted who was gone. I lifted my head up to look at him. I probably looked a mess well no I knew I looked a mess. Cody looked quite upset himself.

"Yeah. We do"

*****

We were sat in Legacy's locker room. John, Randy and Ted were waiting for us in Johns locker room. Cody was stood leaning against the wall and I was doing the same at the other side of the room.

"So you're pregnant? I mean its mine right? Its not Johns is it?…" What?! Why would he think that? I havent slept with John for months.

"Yes im bloody pregnant and its yours. Why the fuck would it be John's? Jeez Cody.." I decided to go and sit on the sofa in the room. Cody turned and looked at me.

"Okay im sorry. I just… I dunno Stace. Im a total mess here!" He came and flopped down next to me on the couch.

"You're a total mess?! How do you think I feel? Your not the one who's going to get fat and ugly! Your not the one who's got to push this thing out of yourself. Your not the one who's going to be a big truck of hormones. Ugh!"

"Your right. Stace I don't know if I want a baby…" I looked at him and he looked quite sad. I sighed.

"You think I do? We're both too young Codes. I don't want a baby either…" He rubbed his forehead and looked at me.

"Well what about an abortion then. You cant be that far along so it should be easy for them to do and the sooner we get you booked in then the sooner this is over" I stood up and shook my head at him.

"There is no way in the world im getting an abortion. You want me to kill my own child? I could never do that…" I didn't believe in abortion unless it was dire circumstances and well this wasn't one of those. "Look I don't want this either but im keeping it Cody and if you don't like that then you know where the door is?" It seriously killed me to say that but I needed someone to stick by me with this. He got up and for a second I thought he was going to walk out the door. He came over and put his hands on my waist.

"I made a promise to you that id always be there for you. Im sticking with that Stace. Ill be here for you with this.. But I cant have a kid Stace. Im not ready…" He sat back down on the sofa and I looked at him.

"Your going to have to choose Stacey. Me or the baby?"…..


	22. The Decision

I was sat in the doctors waiting room. I looked to my side to see John smiling at me. He'd been looking after me for the past 2 days since Cody gave me his ultimatum. I hadn't made no decision. It was too hard. I mean do I walk away from the guy ive been practically drooling over since I got back here? Possibly the love of my life. Or do I get rid of this poor unborn kid whose got its whole life ahead of him/her? It was too hard. For the past two days id been sat just staring into space. I couldn't cry. I didn't have it in me anymore. Id seen Cody because he'd been coming to make sure I was okay but I didn't talk to him. I hadn't talked to anyone apart from John.

A part of me was angry with Cody. I mean who does he think he is asking me to decide? Its his child too. John had practically near enough ripped his head off. They'd had a bit of a fight. Cody had ended up with a black eye and so did John. They probably would have killed each other if Randy hadn't pulled them away. Luckily enough I wasn't there when it happened. John had told me all about it. I was really lucky that I had someone like John to stick by me through everything. I had originally asked Maryse to come to the doctors with me but she had a photoshoot so she couldn't make it. I didn't want to bother John because I know he was finalising all the things for his wedding. When I asked him he told me that I came before any wedding plans. At least one person wouldn't let me down…

The doctor walked out the room and called my name. I walked in the room with John and sat down. The doctor looked at me and smiled.

"So Miss Watson. Your pregnant?" I nodded my head.

"Well ive taken a few home test and they've come out positive and ive been gaining a bit of weight and morning sickness…" The doctor smiled at me.

"Well then we can take a urine test and confirm that for you" She passed me a cup to pee in and told me to go to the toilets and pee of course. So I obeyed. John just sat in the doctors room waiting. I walked back in with my pee in a cup holding it as far away from myself as possible. Eww! The doctor went and did her business with it. I looked at John and he put his hand on my knee.

"You alright baby girl?" I nodded my head at him. The doctor walked back in.

"Well you are most definitely pregnant. Is this your first?"

"Yeah.. It is." I smiled back at her to be polite even though all I was thinking about was Cody..

"Well we can give you some leaflets on what to expect and caring for the baby. I can schedule you an ultrasound for later this afternoon to figure out how far along you are and the due date.." I nodded my head at the doctor. She looked at John.

"You must be both very nervous" I tried not to laugh. She thought John was the father. Well he was acting more like the baby's father than Cody was.

"Oh no! Its not mine! Im just here for moral support. Best friend and all.." John said nervously. I was really trying not to laugh. It was the first time in a while since id felt like laughing.

"Oh the father busy?" John looked from the doctor to me.

"Well no. He doesn't want it.." I said looking away from the doctor. She gave me a small smile. She was a friendly person. I liked her.

"Well its his loss. Your ultrasound is booked for 3pm this afternoon. All you have to do is show up" I thanked the doctor and walked out into the car park. I leaned against Johns car.

"Do you think I should tell him?" John stood next to me and nodded.

"As much as I hate the little git at the moment he has a right to know. Its his child after all. He might decide to come with you.." I guess so. I got in the car and so did John. I switched on the radio.

'_You cut me open and I keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love'_

I decided to plug my iphone on. I wasn't in the mood for mushy love songs. I pressed shuffle.

_Anything that's worth having_

_Sure enough's worth fighting for_

_Quittings outta the question_

_When it gets tough gotta fight some more._

_We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this loveeee_

I left it on and sighed. Stupid song! Although I guess it was true… maybe I should fight for what I want. Both Cody and the baby… how the hell was I going to do that. I saw John glance at me and I smiled at him.

"what was that song? I liked it!" I smiled at him.

"Cheryl Cole - Fight for this love. I dunno if you've heard of her before. English music dude.." Oh how I missed England at this precise moment in time. I hadn't got round to ringing my family to let them know yet. I would once everything had sorted itself out.

"Its my lifeeeeeeee its now or never! I aint gonna live foreverrrrr I just wanna live while im alive! Its my life!" John started singing to Glee's version of the song and I smiled. I love him man. He really knew how to cheer me up. Even if he was been a complete and utter idiot.

"Aww man I love this song!" Justin Biebers new song had come on..

"And I was like baby baby baby ohhhhh like baby baby baby nooo like baby baby baby ohhhhh thought you'd always be mineee mineee!" John and me started singing at the top of our lungs. We arrived at the arena. Early but they had to get everything ready for raw. Me and John walked into the arena linking arms and still singing the dam song.

We walked to Legacy's locker room. I knew Cody was going to be there but I wasn't going to let that bring my mood down. I was actually in the best mood id been in since everything had transpired.

"Baby baby baby ohhhhh! Oh hey Stace I can sing this to your baby!" he knelt on the floor and started singing to my stomach. I looked at Randy who was laughing his head off. I smacked John and he got up.

"Your such a nerd you know!" He grinned at me and went and started talking to Randy. Ted took my phone and put it on the ipod speakers.

"Lets see what your most played songs are!" He was an idiot too. I looked around and couldn't see Cody. He must be in catering or something. Ted pressed play.

"You can learn a lot about someone by what they listen to. Oh what is this?!"

_It's a new day its anew generation. it's a new day….. Its our legacy!_

"Theres also Randys and Johns on there too so don't go getting big headed over there Teddy boy" I decided to sit down. I was majorly tired. Ted threw me my phone back. Cody walked in and looked at me. Then at John. He knew we'd gone to the doctors today. John had told Randy to tell him. He came and sat next to me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Erm how did the doctors go?" Ted, Randy and John were all sat watching us. I shuffled my feet a bit.

"Very well. Yeah she thought John was the father. Pretty funny actually until I told her the father didn't want his own child.." I glared at him and he looked ashamed. Well so he should be.

"What did they say?" He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"They said I am most positively pregnant. Ive got an ultrasound at 3pm. Figure out due dates and how far along I am and stuff. I mean you can come if you want but I don't know since you don't want the thing why should you?" I know I was been horrible but I was angry, upset and disappointed with him. He sighed.

"I don't know…" I stood up and shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Whatever then. Least I asked you" I started to walk out the room when I heard John shout me.

"Where you going?!" I sighed.

"Im fucking hungry man. Ive got a major craving for a bacon buttie or something. Anyone who wants to come can… excluding Cody" Oh man I was such a bitch. I carried on walking.

**CODYS POV**

"You know you deserve all of that" Randy had come and sat next to me. He was right I did. I was a complete and utter jerk. Ever since id asked her to choose she'd barely talked to me. What kind of boyfriend was I?! I had generally felt like shit since id give her that ultimatum. Pretty much everyone had had a go at me for it. Randy, Ted, John, Paul, Shawn, Maryse, Mike & Matt. They were really the only people who knew she was pregnant. Her closest friends. I stood up and sighed. John glared at me.

"Where do you think your going?" Oh the overprotective best friend. I guess I was going to have to get through him first if I wanted to see my own girlfriend. I couldn't lose her. She meant the world to me. I needed to tell her that..

"Im off to talk to my girlfriend if that's okay with you?!" John was annoying me. We'd gotten into this whole fight about it. I still had a probably with him for when he cheated on Stacey. But I get along with him for her sake. He nodded at me and I walked out the door.

**STACEYS POV**

Id finished eating and was walking through the corridor. I felt a tiny little bit bad for been horrible to Cody. He sort of did deserve it though. I sighed. I missed him. I know it was stupid but I missed hugging him, kissing him, talking to him just been around him. I turned around the corner to see him walking this way. I was about to turn around and walk back the other way when he caught up with me and grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him. He looked so stressed out and worried.

"What do you want Cody? I don't really have time for this right now so if you don't mind…" I tried to get round him but he pulled me to him and kissed me softly on the lips. I melted into it instantly. No matter how angry I was with him one simple kiss could make that go away… He pulled away but was still holding my hands. I had no idea what was going on.

"I know you really don't want to be around me at the moment. Im a jerk I know. I really don't blame you but I need you to know one thing okay Stacey?" I nodded at him. "You are the most amazing person ive ever met in my life. Your funny, sweet, caring, fun, cheeky, beautiful.. Your just perfect Stacey" I sighed.

"Is that it?" I saw him shake his head.

"I love you" My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. Did he just tell me he loved me?! He did!! Oh my god! Now im just stood here in a state of shock.

"I-I love you too Cody" I bit my bottom lip and looked him in the eyes. What was he doing? He gives me an ultimatum and now hes telling me he loves me. This is seriously screwing with my head.

"Can I come to that scan with you?" What?!

"Do you want to?"

"I-I still stand by what I said to you but I guess im willing to give it a shot… till you decide.." That didn't make any sense but I guess I was going to take it. I needed him right now. I mean John is great and everything but I needed Cody.

"Im still angry with you and im still not happy with you making me pick and I have no clue what's going on in your head but okay…Just because you told me you love me and vice versa doesn't instantly make everything okay with us" He nodded at me.

*****

We'd been to the ultrasound and neither of us had said anything to each other on the way back to the arena. I was 10 weeks along and due sometime in July next year. We'd gotten pictures of the ultrasound. Seeing my baby on the screen had made this decision a hell of a lot harder than it already was. Im pretty sure when Cody saw it I heard him say 'that's my kid' but it was too quiet for me to understand. We were both just sat in catering staring at each other. I had the pictures in my hand. I slid one across to him and he took it.

"It is your child too so I guess you'll be wanting one of those. If you want one for your dad or anything then just say and ill copy some for you" He gave me a small smile and went back to looking at the photo.

"Its weird to think that your carrying something both of us created.. Like a whole new life.." I smiled at him. "10 weeks… that would mean like around or after your birthday I think. I was never any good at maths. If that's the case we hadn't even been together that long. Just think you've been pregnant all this time and not known…anything could have happened." Was he starting to care? I had butterflies in my stomach now.

"Nothing did happen though. You heard the guy. The baby's fine and so am I" He gave me a small smile. John, Randy and Ted came and sat with us.

"How did it go? Is everything okay? Is it a boy or a girl? Are you having twins? How far along? When are you due?" John reeled off questions at me. I giggled and Cody looked at me a smiled.

"It went great. The baby is fine. Dude we cant find out if it's a boy or a girl till like 20 or so weeks I think the guy said. Nope im bloody well not having twins. 10 weeks along and due in July next year. Dude the baby is like 3cm big or whatever. Imagine how small that is!" I was practically beaming. Ever since id seen the baby on the screen id just brightened up. I gave Randy, Ted and John a picture to look at. Randy looked at me and Cody.

"How are things with you two?" I looked at Cody but he answered for me.

"Fine. In fact Stacey do you mind if I have a little chat with you?" He got up and I followed. I walked outside with him and he turned to face me. He still had the picture of the ultrasound in his hand.

"Ever since I saw the baby on the screen I cant stop thinking about it. I mean that's my child. I created that. Its my own flesh and blood. I know im too young for a child….. I don't want you to choose anymore Stace" He looked at the picture and then at me. "Im going to decide for you.." He gave me the picture back and looked at me. "I-Im breaking up with you Stace" I looked at him. What? I didn't know what to do.

"I know you! You would have picked the baby in the first place. What kind of a man am I to ask you to decide? Remember our first date when you told me you wanted kids? Well this is your chance. Ive done nothing but cause you pain and heartache the moment you arrived here. I think its best for you if I just stay away from you. I mean don't get me wrong ill pay for anything you need for the baby but I cant be the father Stace. Im just not in that place right now. You are! Your going to be a great mother and you don't need me getting in the way. I love you more than anything and I want you to be happy. That's why im going to stay away from you and let you live your own life. I'm sorry…" He walked back inside just leaving me there in a state of shock.. I broke down crying.

This was possibly the worst day of my life…

* * *

**A/N**

_wow :) thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter_

_Cody is been a bit harsh dont ya think?!_

_Anyway review and all that other shizz ;)_


	23. Dinner With The Rhodes'

"What's the point in finding me a dress im only going to get fatter" I flopped down on one of the chairs. I was sat in a bridal shop with Liz and Maryse looking for a bridesmaids dress. John and Liz were getting married in less than 2 weeks and I hadn't even got my dress yet.

"Oh stop moaning woman. All you've done for the past 3 days is moan moan moan!" Maryse rolled her eyes at me and I sneered back at her.

"I think I have a few very good reasons to be moaning. First of all im pregnant! Yay me. Secondly my boyfriend dumped me! Great stuff. Thirdly; im getting fucking fat!" I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I lifted my top up a bit and pointed at Maryse.

"Look see. Nearly 11 weeks and im starting to show. Its one fat kid man." I had a tiny little bump not that you'd be able to see it with my clothes on but that wasn't the point. Liz came over and sat me back down.

"Stop worrying Stace. Look we'll find you a dress that's not too tight so you cant see it. You look gorgeous anyway" She smiled at me and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah well I don't feel it" I sighed. "By the time of your wedding ill be nearly 13 weeks along and im pretty sure ill have gotten bigger and then it will be noticeable so what's the point in getting a dress.." I moaned and rubbed my eyes.

I hadn't really been sleeping much for the past 3 days well since Cody broke up with me. Id pretty much cried myself to sleep only to be woken up by Randy making sure I was alive. The first day id stayed with John and cried all night but the rest of the nights I had to stay with Randy because Liz was back and I didn't want to invade on there privacy. Ted had wanted me to stay with him but he shared with Cody so that wasn't really a good idea. Randy had been making sure I was okay. He was pretty adamant that I was going to do something stupid. I had no intentions of doing anything like that.

Ted was probably the only one who was actually talking to Cody. John was fuming. I had never seen him so angry in my life. It had taken me and Liz to stop him from murdering Cody. Randy hadn't really said anything about it. He'd been mainly focusing on making sure I was okay which I was very grateful for.

Maryse came and stood in front of me and smiled.

"Stacey, look I know you've had the worst possible week or so in your life and we're all here for you we really are but you need to stop putting yourself down. Okay yeah your pregnant, your going to get fat but your practically glowing girl you look stunning! I know it must be hard finding out your having a baby then Cody just dumping you like that but you cant keep dwelling on it. You've got to move on. Theres someone out there who's going to love you and your baby whether its Cody or not." Maryse was right. I couldn't keep moping around. I was having a baby which I needed to look after. That was going to be my main priority from now on. I stood up and smiled at Liz and Maryse.

"Lets find me a dress!"

*****

***RANDYS POV***

I was sat in legacy's locker room waiting for Cody. Id had enough. I was going to have it out with him whether he liked it or not. I couldn't stand listening to Stacey cry herself to sleep every night it was heartbreaking. She shouldn't have to raise this kid alone and I was going to make Cody see that.. He walked in and saw me glaring at in. He looked completely miserable. Well he'd lost possibly the start of a family for himself. Stupid jerk. I stood up, strode towards him and threw him against the lockers and punched him right in the face.

"Randy what the hell man?" He shouted at me and I gave him the evil viper stare and he shut up.

"Now you listen to me Runnels! That girl is pregnant with your fuckin child. Do you not have a heart? Did you know shes been crying herself to sleep for the past few days? Because of you! But for some fucked up reason shes still madly in love with you and wont let John rip your head off. Id be thankful. Your not the most liked person right about now. You've probably lost the best thing you've ever had and all because you cant be a man and accept that you've got a kid". I was yelling right in his face. He blinked and sighed.

"Do you not think im all cut up about this? Its not exactly something im proud of! I love Stacey more than anything in my life! Im not ready to be a dad Randy. What do you want me to do? Shes better off without me. I told her id pay for everything the baby needs! She doesn't doesn't need me. I don't deserve someone like her." That he was right about. She deserved someone 10x better than him but she didn't want anyone else. I don't know what it was about Cody but she was insanely in love with him. I want her to be happy then if she wants Cody ill make it happen for her.

"Why exactly cant you be a dad? Your 24 too young right? Bullshit. Theres kids out there at 16 who have children and they don't kick up as fuss like you are. Cody once you see that child or hold it for the first time any worries you have are seriously going to go flying out the window. Stacey needs you right now. You havent even given the whole baby thing a chance. You panicked. I mean that's understandable. Your scared. So is she" I walked away from him. I heard the door open and Stacey walked in with shopping bags in her hands. She looked from me to Cody.

"What's going on?" She dropped her bags on the floor and looked at me.

"I was just having a little chat with Cody.." I glared at him. Stacey looked at Cody and saw the bruise starting to form on his face. She sighed.

"Randy what did I tell you? Your such a douche!" She came over and slapped me on the arm. Cody was just stood watching her every move.

"I was looking out for you." I pulled her towards me and pulled her top up a bit.

"Randy what the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"Dude look see that little bit of a bump there! That's your fucking child! Sort yourself out" I walked out of the room leaving them alone.

***STACEYS POV***

"Jeez. Im sorry about him Cody. I told him and John to leave you alone" I smiled slightly at him. Bless him. He looked so sad. I didn't like to see him like that even if it is his own fault.

"Don't apologize for him. I deserve it. Im gonna go…" He walked out but I followed him and grabbed his arm.

"Cody I hate not talking to you" I missed him. I know I should probably hate him but I couldn't.

"I hate not talking to you too Stace. I miss you so much but Its better for you this way!"

"How is it better for me Cody?! I need you. Before any of all this started you were one of my best friends. Cant we just go back to that please?" I was literally begging him. Id rather have him as a friend than not in my life at all. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Im sorry Stace. Its for the best"

*****

It was later in the night and I was layed on the bed. Id decided to get my own room tonight because it wasn't fair on Randy having to look after me all the time. I was going to have to get used to life on my own anyway. I was sat watching a DVD and eating a crap load of sweets. I didn't care. I was going to get fat anyway.. I heard a knock on my hotel room door so I got up and answered it to see Cody's brother Dustin stood there smiling at me.

"Hey Stace.. Sorry to bother you and everything but I was wondering if I could have a little talk with you?" I nodded my head at him. Id always got along with Dustin so I didn't have a problem with him. He walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's up Dustin?" I smiled at him.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay! Cody told us everything. My dads sat downstairs having a major go at him. I just want you to know that im here for you. I don't like what Cody's doing but that kid is still going to be related to me and I want it to know that not everyone in its fathers life didn't want to know him/her" I smiled at him. That was so lovely. I went and sat next to him.

"Im fine. Please don't worry about me. Ive got enough people doing that as it is. I would never stop any of you from seeing the baby Dustin. Your its uncle you have a right.."

"Stace. My dad told me to come ask you to come downstairs and have dinner with us all.." I looked at him. Id never met Cody's dad. I guess I should meet the grandfather of my child right? I stood up.

"Erm who's going to be there?" Stupid question.

"There's Dad, Cody's mum Michelle, myself and well Cody" I nodded my head at him. I suppose it couldn't hurt.

"Okay then.. Let me just go get changed" I walked into the bathroom whilst Dustin waited patiently for me. I wasn't going to panic or get upset. There was no point. I was doing the right thing. They had a right to be involved in the babies life. I couldn't deny that from them. I got changed into a white summer dress and some flip flops and headed out to Dustin. He smiled at me and we headed down to the hotel restaurant.

I walked in with Dustin and saw Cody's mum and dad and Cody himself all sat down talking. Cody looked completely miserable. Dusty and Michelle smiled at me as I sat down next to Cody. I smiled at them both. Cody looked away from me.

"Stacey its nice to meet you darling! We've heard so much about you from Cody!" Dusty smiled at me. He was such a nice guy.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" Codys mum smiled at me. They were all so lovely. It felt weird that I was sat here meeting my ex boyfriends parents.

*****

Everything was going fine. Everyone had been talking except Cody. He hadn't really eaten much and looked heartbroken. Id looked over and smiled at him a few times but he hadn't really noticed. Dusty was talking to me about the baby.

"How are things with the baby?" I gave him a smile. I just wanted to smile whenever he spoke to me. He was such a gentleman. Cody had a great dad in him.

"Everything's fine. Still got the morning sickness but Randy has been looking after to me" I was going to have to find a way to repay Randy. He really was such a good friend to me.

"Should be Cody over here though shouldn't it?!" Cody looked at his dad and got up and walked out. I watched him walk out and sighed.

"I hope you don't think anything bad of us. I just didn't bring my son up to leave his pregnant girlfriend and not want his own child" Michelle looked over at me.

"Its fine honestly" I smiled at them. "Im feeling a bit tired. Ive had a lovely evening. It was really great to meet you all" They said there goodbyes and I got up and walked out of the restaurant. Truth was I wanted to go find Cody. I was walking up the stairs when I started to get an intensely bad pain in my stomach.

"Fuck" I put my hand on my stomach. It was getting worse. I screamed out in pain and I heard someone running up to me.

"Stacey babe what's wrong?!" It was Cody.

"Cody it's the baby! I think there's something wrong!" He instantly pulled his phone out and dialled an ambulance.

"They'll be here soon" He walked me down the stairs and sat me down. He knelt on the floor in front of me and took my hands in his.

"Im sorry Stacey. This is completely my fault I should have been there for you. Im such a fuckin idiot" I tried to smile at him but the pain was getting too much. I started crying and Cody pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be okay Stacey I promise you. Im here for you"

What the hell was happening to me?!

* * *

**A/N**

_thank you to everyone whos reviewed :)_

_i hope yous are all liking this!_

_review & all that jazz ;)  
_


	24. Making Up

I opened my eyes and heard talking around me.

"The doctor said she's going to be fine" That was definitely Ted's voice.

"Yeah well how right can doctors be?" That was completely John's moany voice.

"Well you know if you turned around and looked you'd see shes awake" That was Randy. So where was Cody? Im pretty sure he was the one who was with me in the ambulance. John looked down at me and smiled.

"Nice to see your finally back with us! How you feeling?" I gave him a small smile and tried to sit up and groaned. My stomach ached.

"I feel like crap but hey im still alive. What happened?" I said groggily. My throat was so dry. Ted and Randy came to my other side.

"Well you've had an Appendectomy.." John said and I looked at him like he was insane. Yeah I was probably really stupid. "You've had your appendix taken out basically. That pain you had was appendicitis" I groaned at him. Oh great. Out of all my life id only been in hospital once and that was when I was born. I tried to avoid them as much as possible and here I was just had surgery now laid in an hospital bed. Realisation hit me..

"What about the baby? Is it okay?" Randy looked at Ted who looked at John he smiled at me.

"The baby is fine! So don't worry about it just. You just need to take things more carefully now". I hugged John. At least I hadn't lost my baby.

"W-where's Cody? I know hes the one who was with me when the pain started.." I asked them. I was worried about him. I guess I should be thankful that I was still alive. Appendicitis could be fatal. John smiled at me.

"Cody hasn't left your side since you go here. He hasn't slept or eaten…" Well that didn't make sense where was he now then? Randy started speaking.

"Except when the doctor came in and told the news about the baby. I don't know if he was angry or upset or what. He seems to think that everything's his fault. He just got up and walked out" I closed my eyes. How was it his fault? He didn't do anything. I turned to Ted.

"Please can you ring him or something Teddy. I really want to talk to him" He nodded at me and walked out of the room. John had pulled a chair up and was sat holding my hand.

"Im glad your okay. We were all so worried." I smiled at him. I know I say this a lot but I have the best friends anyone could ask for.

*****

It was a few hours later and John and Randy had gone to the arena for the show tonight. I was allowed to walk around the hospital even though it killed the hell out of me but if I didn't I could catch pneumonia or something and I didn't want that. I was sat in bed eating Jelly. Since that's the only thing I was allowed to eat the moment. Liquid kind of like foods. I hadn't heard from Ted since I told him to find Cody. I guess they were all at the arena. I sighed. I was sat in an hospital bed eating Jelly with no company. I felt like shit. So much for life been great. Maybe if id have just stayed in England none of this bad shit would have happened. Then again I wouldn't have fallen in love with Cody and wouldn't have had all the good times with my friends. I wouldn't have gotten as close to Ted as I was now. There was so many good things about coming here to counteract the bad things I guess. As the saying goes; everything happens for a reason. Every now and then a doctor or nurse would come in to check how I was doing. I put the jelly down and groaned.

"That bad huh?" I looked to where the voice came from and saw Cody leaning against the door with a small smile on his face. I could help but smile to myself. He looked gorgeous as per usual. Not that I should be thinking about that at a time like this but I couldn't help myself. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed looking at me.

"Ted said you wanted me. Im sorry I wasn't here when you woke up I just needed to be on my own for a while" I gave him a small smile.

"Its fine I completely understand. Thank you. I mean if it wasn't for you I could be dead right now.. I don't want you to think anything's your fault either cos its not.." I got up out of the bed and walked slowly and sat next to him.

"It is my fault Stacey. I should have been there to look after you. Its my fault that you nearly lost the baby. I should have been there for you from day one but I was such a jerk involved in what I wanted. I didn't see what I had right in front of me. You were the most important person in my life and I fucked that up all because you got pregnant. What kind of guy does that make me? Im a terrible person. Now the most fucked up thing is I want the damn baby. The moment I saw you in pain in the hotel and you said it was the baby my mind put things into perspective for me. The only thing I wanted was you and that baby. Now I fucked all that up" I looked at him and he was crying. I put my arms around him and pulled him to me. I stroked his hair.

"Its not your fault. Its nobody's fault. You were scared Cody. Everything happens for a reason. The baby's fine. Im fine. Please don't blame yourself" Oh great I was crying too now.

*****

I was layed on the bed with Cody. My head on his chest with his arms around me. We were watching something on the TV. Cody was stroking my hair with one of his hands. This felt nice.

"Why arent you at the arena for the show" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"I told Vince you were in hospital and instantly he gave me the night off. dont worry about it" Oh Vince could be nice at times.

"Good. I was going mental sat here on my own"

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Cody asked me. I didn't know. I hadn't got any plans. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ive got no idea. I guess I could go home and see my family but there's no point in flying out there only to fly back the next day in time for John's wedding. Probably by myself in an hotel.." Oh well how fun did that sound?! Yeah I was been sarcastic.

"Well why not come to my family's house? My dad loves you so it shouldn't be a problem" I sat myself up a little.

"I don't know I mean were not even together anymore are we? Wouldn't it be weird?" I didn't know what was going on with Cody and myself.

"Well what do you want? I understand ive been a jerk to you so the balls in your court Stace" I thought for a minute. Theres not question as to what I wanted…

"I love you. I want you but you left me when I needed you most… how do I know you wont do that again? I want nothing more than to go back to the way things were but im not sure Cody." I sighed and looked at him. What was I suppose to do? I wasn't going to be a fool and just completely jump into a relationship with him again when he left me at the time when I needed him more than anyone. "Lets just take things one day at a time. Best friends for now okay? We'll see what happens then. If its meant to be then its meant to be" He nodded his head at me.

"Okay im on board with that. I love you though. I need you to know that. Im probably going to tell you everyday until you can complete trust me again… Im going to be there for you and our baby. I still want you to come to mine for Christmas. I don't like the thought of you on your own." I nodded at him.

"How can I refuse?!" I looked at him and had the desire to kiss him. I closed my eyes and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Best friends huh?" He smirked at me.

"I never said we couldn't be friends with benefits now did I?" I smirked back at him. Nothing mattered at this moment in time apart from the fact Cody wanted his child and we were talking again.

"Stacey Watson you are terrible!" He laughed and pulled me into him.

* * *

**A/N**

_i thought we could do with a semi nice chapter since the last ones have been a bit intense _

_thanks for reviewing your all awesome ;)_


	25. Moment Of Weakness

I was sat on the sofa in my hotel room I was sharing with Cody. He'd insisted I share with him since im carrying his child and I think he wanted to try and make up for been a jerk. He was doing his best to look after me but it could get too much at times. Id been out of hospital for just over 2 days. It was Christmas in about 3 days which meant not long till John's wedding now. I was rather excited for it to be honest. Liz was a great woman. I had no hard feelings towards the two of them whatsoever. In fact I think they were the ones who pushed me and Cody closer well that and obviously Lucy. Remember her? Ugh lets not think about that.

I was sat reading a magazine when I felt Cody sit next to me on the couch. I didn't look at him I was too busy reading the dam magazine. Things were pretty cool between Cody and myself. We'd stuck to the been friends thing but I wanted nothing more than to get back together with him but I didn't know if I should trust him completely again. I mean he did leave me when I needed the guy the most. I looked at him and he smiled.

"What you doing today?" I shrugged at him. I wasn't particularly doing anything. I just felt like relaxing I felt sick probably because of the baby though.

"Nothing. I feel a bit sick. I was just planning on lounging around and eating junk food. Feeding this monstrous fat child inside of me" I was been serious though. I was pretty sure that its going to be one fat kid. Ive never eaten as much in my life as I had since I found out I was pregnant. "Why what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I thought we could go catch a movie or something. But if you don't feel well we can just chill here if you want" He stretched his arms on the back of the couch and I turned to him and smiled.

"No Codester we can go watch a film. It'll be cool to get out and about. I havent really been anywhere since I got out of that crappy hospital. What film you wanting to go see dude?" I smiled at him. He had a funny look on his face.

"Codester? What the hell is that? I dunno babe you decide!" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked into the bedroom. I guess he was going to get changed. He was only wearing sweats and a legacy tshirt. The raw roster had the rest of the week off until after Christmas which was great. Id been spending most of my time with Randy, Ted and Cody. John had left for West Newbury all ready. He was going to ring me everyday to make sure I was okay. I probably wasn't going to see him again until the wedding. I already missed him.

I turned on Cody's laptop and waited for it to load up. Cody came out of the bedroom all dressed in a black tshirt and jeans. He flopped down on the sofa and threw one arm causally around my shoulder and looked at the laptop.

"Gonna see what films are showing. There better be something good on man. Oh and FYI I am not going to see a horror film with you ever ever again. Not after last time so don't even try that trick" I glared at him and he smirked.

"Come on Stace. It wasn't that bad. Your such a friggin wuss" The first time I went to the cinema with Cody a few weeks after we met a few years ago he took me to see one of the saw films and I absolutely freaked out and he found the whole situation hilarious. Im pretty sure he did it on purpose.

"It was full of blood and guts and just generally disturbing. You only took me so id cower into you and cuddle you at the scary parts. I know your game mister" We started laughing and looked through the films that were showing at the cinema.

"Oh codes! Alice In Wonderland is showing! Can we go see that pretty please?!" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but you know I better get a reward for this or something. That's totally a chicks film. The things I do for you" He rolled his eyes.

*****

"That was so totally gay. Why did I even agree to watch it with you?" Cody moaned. We were on our way back to the hotel. It was only a 10 minute walk so it wasn't that far away. I was holding his hand as we walked down the street.

"Because you love me!" He grinned at me.

"Unfortunately that is true. Next time I get to pick the film okay babe?" I nodded at him. I loved it when he called me babe. I was really enjoying myself spending time with Cody. Just messing around and been somewhat normal. It started to rain.

"Oh bloody hell. Just fantastic" I didn't have a jacket on or a hoodie or even an umbrella and neither did Cody. He pulled me underneath one of the bus shelters. There was a gang of boys sat smoking and looking over at me. I wrapped my arms around Cody.

"Please just go with it. Them boys are really freaking me out" I whispered at him and he nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. One of the boys looked at me and whistled.

"Hello gorgeous" One of them winked at me and Cody glared at them. Ugh why could some boys be such slime balls?

"Just ignore them Stace" Cody whispered at me. The boys were still looking at me. I felt so bloody uncomfortable. The rain didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. I pulled out of Cody's embrace and sat down on the seat in the bus shelter. Cody sat next to me staring down one of the boys. My top rode up a bit so you could see my tiny little bump. One of the boys must have noticed.

"Whoa. Who knocked you up then sweetheart?" I looked at the boy who spoke and rolled my eyes at him. Cody wasn't happy. The boy looked at Cody and smirked.

"Dude aint you Cody Rhodes? Don't you like lose every match you compete in? Nothing compared to your dad really are you?" Cody stood up and went to walk over to the guy but I stood in front of him and put my hands on his chest.

"Cody calm down. Hes just an ass. Don't stoop to his level okay? Your way much better than that" I tried to calm him down. I don't think it was working. He looked at me then at the guy. He sidestepped me to walk to the guy but I grabbed his arm and did the only thing I could think of to stop him beating the guy to a pulp. I put my other hand on the back of his neck and brought him down and kissed him fully on the lips. Thankfully he didn't resist or anything. He moved in closer to me so our bodies were touching and placed his hands on my waist. Well at least id stopped him. He pulled away and blinked at me.

"W-What was that?" He looked shocked. Well I couldn't blame him considering we said we'd just be friends. I was totally eating my words.

"I needed to stop you from doing something you regret so I dunno I just kissed you. Im sorry I didn't know what else to do!" I hope he wasn't mad at me. That's the last thing I want. He shook his head at me.

"Don't be sorry Stace" He kissed me again and well I didn't refuse. It started to get really heated when I realised where we were…

*****

I groaned and got back into bed. Id been sick twice already this morning. Stupid pregnancy. I turned to see Cody was awake. I smiled at him.

"Hey sleepy head. Its about time you woke up. We need to get our stuff ready to head to Georgia this afternoon" He muttered something I didn't hear and pulled me into him..

"Your not angry about what we did last night are you?" I shook my head at him and he smiled. Why would I be angry? Oh and if you were wondering yes me and Cody did the business last night once we got back to the hotel. I know it doesn't help towards the whole friend thingamabob but I couldn't help it. I don't know how long I could be 'just friends' with him.

"Should we talk about it?" I looked him in the eyes and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He nodded at me.

"Yeah. I think we should forget about it. I mean don't get me wrong it was amazing but I think your right we need to just stay friends and see how this all progresses. It was just a moment of weakness for both of us" He was right. We shouldn't just jump into it again.

"Okay, that's fine with me Codes. Now come on. Pack your shit. Lets get you home!"

Oh Christmas was going to be a whole lot of fun..

* * *

**A/N**

_im sorry if this chapter is a whole pile of nonsense. i couldnt think straight.._

_thank you to all of you who reviewed :)_


	26. What!

It was Christmas Eve! I felt like a little kid all over again. We'd been at Cody's parents house for a day already but nothing really interesting happened. We just had dinner and talked. It felt good. They knew me and Cody were now back on speaking terms and that Cody was now prepared to look after his own child which they were thrilled to hear about. Dustin was also staying here over Christmas with his daughter. Id rang my family and told them I was fine and that id call them again tomorrow.

They hadn't freaked out when I told them I were pregnant well my dad had. He sorted himself out though once he realised he'd be a granddad. Cody and I were going to try and organise something so both our families could meet each other. After new year and everything though.

I was sat on the counter in the kitchen talking to Cody's mum. She was really cool. We got on great and I felt like I could talk about anything to her. She was such a lovely woman. Virgil was really nice too even though I still preferred to call him Dusty. He treated me like I was part of the family.

"When's your next scan sweetie?" Codys mum asked me whilst preparing dinner for later.

"At 20 weeks. Quite a bit away yet but at that one we get to find out the sex of the kid if we want to" I smiled at her.

"Oooh do you want to?" I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Well we havent really discussed that yet probably will when it gets nearer the time but I think id like to know so that I can go out and buy loads of clothes and stuff for it instead of just like buying neutral colours and stuff if ya get what I mean?" Meh, I was probably talking a load of shit but it was Christmas eve and I was excited so who cares?

"How are things really with you and Cody? I know you said your just been friends for now but I see the way you both look at each other and the way you act around each other. Your both very smitten." I know its probably weird talking about my relationship with her son to her but I didn't mind. She wasn't asking about sex or anything so it was cool.

"The more time I spend with him Michelle the more I feel like I cant just be friends with him. I dunno what to do to be honest.." I sighed and got off the counter and started helping her cut up some carrots. She looked at me and smiled.

"Just do what your hearts telling you sweetie. Cody's a good boy. I know he's made his mistakes and everything but he does really care about you". Just as I was about to answer her Cody himself walked in and sat down at the table and groaned. I looked over at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I was still cutting up vegetables with Michelle.

"Lucy's been calling me. She knows im back here and wants to have a chat to apologize for what she did.." As soon as I heard the name Lucy my insides boiled up with anger. I dropped the knife on the floor and Cody looked at me.

"Well.. Are you going to meet up with her then?" I seriously hoped he was going to say no. It was Christmas eve. He should be spending time with his family not going out to meet the girl who broke his heart by cheating on him with one of his work buddies. Well that and the fact I was insanely jealous. He's my ex too. Hes the dude im in love with. I don't want him going off to meet other women. He pulled a face.

"Well I said I would. Just to clear the air and have no bad feelings and stuff." I turned away from him and sneered. Michelle was the first to speak. I think she could tell I was getting angry and upset.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Cody?" She went and sat on the table with him leaving me angrily cutting up some more carrots.

"Probably not but I think she has a right to explain herself I guess.. I dunno. Stace what do you think?" He looked over at me. What did I think? I thought it was a terrible idea. I mean she was a nice enough girl I just didn't want her near my man. I went and sat on the counter near the table where Cody and his mum were sat.

"Should you really be asking me that question? If you wanna see her then do it. Whatever!" I angrily stomped out of the room leaving Cody staring after me confused and Michelle giving a small smile.

**CODYS POV**

"What's up with her? Is she in a mood?" I looked at my mum.

"Oh Cody you idiot! Your talking about going to see one of your ex girlfriends in front of the girl whose completely head over heels for you. You could at least be a bit more sensitive!" My mum was having a go at me. Ah crap. I hadn't even thought about it that way. Plus with Stacey been pregnant and all hormonal it didn't really help either. I sighed.

"Its not like im going to get back with her mum I just want to clear the air and stuff. I was friends with Lucy too you know." Seriously sometimes I think im too nice.

"Well she doesn't know that does she?! Cody! I love you but your seriously an idiot. Stacey is madly in love with you. I know you are with her too. I don't see why the two of you are been so idiotic about this whole situation. Just get back together already!" My mum stood up and went back to cooking the food. She had a point there. Stacey and I had just agreed to be friends though. I groaned. Id really got myself into a situation here.

**STACEYS POV**

I was sat on the bed talking on the phone to John.

"What if he gets back with her John? What happens then? This is too sucky. Its Christmas Eve man. I want to have fun and sing Christmas songs not deal with my ex's ex girlfriends" I groaned and leaned back onto the bed.

_"Baby girl I know Cody's stupid but I don't think he'd be stupid enough to get back with someone who cheated on him so I don't think you need to worry about that. Just don't think about it. Like you said its Christmas so just enjoy yourself"_ I heard John walking around in the background. Ah man! I missed him too much.

"I miss you John. Im not going to see you for another few days either. It sucks. Life sucks!" John chuckled at me moaning.

_"I miss you too but please shut the hell up moaning otherwise ill fly to Georgia and kick your pregnant ass up and down the street until you do"_ I laughed at him.

"You'd really kick a pregnant girl? Wow John, I believe that's a new low for you. Congratulations on been pregnant woman kicker"

_"No I didn't say I kicked pregnant women. I said id kick you! I believe there is a difference babe"_

"Oh screw you! Wait no don't even respond to that. I should have rang Randy. He wouldn't have verbally abused me"

_"Well fineeeee if you wanna bum Randall then do so. I need to bid you farewell Stace. I gotta go see Liz's parents with her for a bit. Ill ring you tomorrow first thing! Love You Baby Girl!"_

"Love You Too Johnny boy!" I hung up and sat up. I heard the door creak open and Cody walked in.

"Been talking to John?" I nodded my head at him. He sat down next to me on the bed and sighed.

"Look I know your not happy about me speaking to Lucy but I need to Stace. I just want to clear the air with her. Im not going to get back with her. I promise you! Shes going to be coming round in about the next 5 minutes. You can either stay out of the way or come talk to me with her.. Its your choice" I thought about it for a second.

"I don't want to see her. I might end up hurting her. Ill just stay out of the way" He laughed a little and nodded at me and left the room. I layed back on the bed. I wasn't going to let this ruin my Christmas.

***** 

**CODYS POV**

I was sat in the sitting room talking to Lucy. She'd been here for half hour now and we'd sorted everything out except for the fact I hadn't told her about the situation with Stacey yet.

"Im glad we could sort all this out Cody. Maybe we can try and get things back on track again now" Whoa! What? She wanted to get back with me? Oh dear. Okay this is where I tell her about Stacey and hopefully she backs down.

"Lucy.. Theres something you need to know. After we split up I got with Stacey and well we were together for a few months then erm I got her pregnant but I was a jerk and we broke up. Shes having my baby Lucy. You should know shes here now too…" She looked at me confused.

"If you broke up with her why is she here?" I sighed.

"Well because…." It was too complicated to explain, I was just going to wing it. "Im planning on surprising her tonight by asking her to give me a second chance and erm… im gonna ask her to marry me!" What the hell did I just say?! The thought that's been in my head for the past few days that's what!

**STACEYS POV**

I was hungry so I decided to go get something to eat. I got to the sitting room door and decided to listen in on Cody and Lucy's conversation.

"If you broke up with her why is she here?" I heard Lucy say. Ugh typical. The tone in her voice didn't sound too pleased to hear I was here. That caused me to smirk to myself.

"Well because" Cody started talking then there was a pause.. "Im planning on surprising her tonight by asking her to give me a second chance and erm… im going to ask her to marry me!" I opened my mouth in shock. I burst into the room. Me and Lucy spoke at the same time.

_**"WHAT?!"**_

* * *

**A/N**

_oh poor Cody just cant catch a break!_

_i know the last chapter was random... but hopefully this is better. _


	27. Christmas & Phone Calls

I looked at Cody. Then looked at Lucy and back to Cody. What the hell had he just said? I know I wasn't suppose to hear it by the look on his face. I was now in an intense eye lock with Cody. I waved my hand at Lucy.

"Im sorry Lucy but you need to leave like right now. I need to have a talk with Cody…" I didn't look at her. Still looking at Cody. I heard Lucy groan and the door open and close. Cody looked scared. I didn't understand why. I mean I wasn't mad was I? I don't think I was. I wasn't angry. I didn't really have any emotions running through me now apart from the fact I was still hungry but that could be taken care of after ive taken care of this. I was about to talk when I heard someone calling my name.

"STACEEEEY! CODY! DINNERS READY!!!" It was Dusty. I eventually pulled myself away from Cody and headed into the kitchen. Cody followed suit. This so wasn't good timing. I needed to talk to Cody about what id overheard. Cody sat opposite me and wouldn't look at me. I guess he thinks im angry with him. 

We were sat eating dinner. Cody hadn't really eaten much he'd just pushed his food around his plate. I looked at him and he sighed and got up.

"Sorry mum. This was lovely and everything but Ive just got things on my mind right now" He walked outside into the garden. I looked at Michelle and she nodded and smiled at me. I got up and followed Cody. He was sat on the garden swing. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Look I know I wasn't suppose to hear what you said to Lucy and im really sorry for like eavesdropping but you cant avoid me forever Codes" I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I know and im sorry. I guess im just scared of your reaction but you seem pretty calm about it…" Well I guess I was acting quite calm but inside I didn't feel it.

"Yeah well not really. Im sort of freaking out about it" I wasn't going to lie to him. I was most definitely kind of freaking out about it. Me and Cody weren't even together properly anymore. We did have that one night a few nights ago but we'd decided not to act on it. He wanted to propose to me. I mean eventually down the line id love to get married to Cody. We are having a baby together.

"So am I. I didn't really think about what I was saying to Lucy. She asked me why you were here if we weren't together and I really didn't want to explain it because its way complicated so I just said the first thing that came to mind" He gave me a slight smile. I didn't understand. Did he not mean it then?

"You didn't mean it then?" I felt a little bit gutted.

"Oh no Stace don't go thinking that! I did mean it. Its been in my head since that night the other day… I want to get back with you more than anything and the marriage thing I guess I did mean that too.." Wow! So he meant every word of it. I smiled to myself.

"Your mum sort of talked a bit of sense into me earlier when we were preparing dinner. She told me to do what my hearts telling me and well what I want more than anything is you Cody. I think we've both been really stupid about this whole bloody situation" I gave him a genuine smile. To be fair the whole thing had really been blown out of proportion. I just wanted things to go back to how they were before all this had happened. Just been a young couple with my gorgeous boyfriend. Having a laugh. Just talking. Going out on dates. All the good things about been in a relationship. Except now we'd be expecting a child and would have to grow up a bit more.

"Yeah she sort of knocked some sense into me too. I shouldn't have talked to Lucy really. I know you were upset about it. Can we just go back to the way we were before all the crazy crap happened?" I nodded at him and hugged him.

I sat on his lap whilst he was making the seat swing back and forth. Christmas eve was turning out to be a good one after all.

"Sooo… about this marriage proposal.." Cody said. He sounded really nervous. Was he going to ask me? Oh dear. What would I say?

"What about it?" I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What do you wanna do about it?"

"Wow so romantic Cody… idiot.. I dunno. You're the one that said it.. I'm sure you can think of something in that brain of yours.. Even if there isn't much in there" I smirked at him.

"Oi be nice.. No I mean like do you wanna marry me? I wanna marry you I just don't know if you want to marry me and I mean if I proposed and you said no then that would be really embarrassing and a massive downer…" Aww bless him. He was so cute when he was nervous. I had to think about it for a second. Well like I said I did want to marry him sometime in the future but right now? I dunno. I don't think we've been together long enough to get engaged. We havent even been together long enough to move in with each other yet here we are having a baby….

"Down the line eventually id love to get married to you Cody but I think we should just take it one step at a time. You keep that thought in your head though and once you feel like it's the right time then do it. I promise you I wont say no so don't worry about that.." That seemed like a good enough answer. It must have been because Cody kissed me and smiled.

*****

'_Your time is up, my time is now you, cant see me my time is now…'_

It was morning. 6am to be precise. My phone was ringing. By the ring tone I knew it was John. I managed to get myself out of Cody's grasp and reach over and answer it.

_"MERRY CHRISTMAS BAAAAAABY GIRL!!!"_ I cringed and held the phone away from my ear. Trust John to ring me at 6am on Christmas day morning. The idiot. I was quite enjoying my sleep. I groaned.

"John Felix Anthony Cena! Do you have to call so bloody earlier? I was completely enjoying my sleep thank you very much but yeah whatever happy Christmas" I rolled over and looked at Cody still sleeping. We'd just talked and cuddled all night. It felt good to have him back especially on Christmas day. I layed my head on his bare chest and smiled.

_"Well yes I do. Its Christmas and I said id ring you so booya baby here I am. Did you have a nice Christmas eve? I spent most of mine at Liz's parents…"_ He groaned. As much as he loved Liz her parents were quite snobby and stuck-up but Liz was nothing like them thank god for that. I laughed a little.

"Ah poor Johnny! Well my Christmas eve didn't start off to great.. Lucy came round.. And" John cut me off.

_"Lucy who cheated on Cody? What was she doing there?" _

"Give me time to finish Cena.. As I was saying Lucy came round to clear the air with Cody. So they had a little chat I got hungry decided to go downstairs for some food and sort of eavesdropped on their conversation and I heard Cody telling Lucy that he wanted to get back with me and propose.."

_"WHAT?!"_ I laughed at his reaction.

"That's exactly what I said. So anyway we had a chat about it all and sorted it all out.."

_"So your engaged to Cody?"_

"No man. We are back together though. Just in time for your wedding I might add. So yeah it turned out to be a pretty good one.."

_"Aww that's great news Stace. Im really stoked for you babe. Oh Liz says Merry Christmas by the way. Think I woke her up by shouting down the phone at you.."_

"Yeah well dude the whole of Georgia heard that too. You have a big mouth man. Almost as big as your ass.."

_"That is it! The day of my wedding I am going to beat you so bad that your going to make Sheamus look half decent.._" I burst out laughing which caused Cody to stir and wake up. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh well done! You made me wake Cody up. Your such a douche!"

_"What is that like your new word now? Tell Cody I said Merry Christmas! Anyway shitface I got to go. Well I don't have to but im going to cos well I don't have a reason. Goodbye Stacey. I love you tons baby girl!_"

"Yeah Yeah! Be gone with thee! I love you too John Cena!"

I put the phone down and Cody was laughing to himself.

"What you laughing at?" I started grinning.

"You and John really talk a load of shit. Anyway Merry Christmas Babe" He kissed me softly on the lips and I sighed. Everything felt right again.

"Merry Christmas to you too handsome. Oh you don't mind if I ring Teddy and Randy do you?!" He shook his head at me and I sat up and dialled Randy's number.

_"You better have a fucking good reason to wake me up at this time"_ I laughed at him.

"Well an hello to you too Randall.." He groaned which made me laugh again.

_"Stacey! What the fuck man?! Its way too early"_

"I just wanted to say Happy Christmas and I miss you!"

_"Happy Christmas to you too.. Now can I go back to sleep?"_ I said goodbye to him and hung up the phone. Cody had decided to take a shower.

I dialled Ted's number.

_"STACEY! Ive missed you waaaaay too much! How are you? Oh merry Christmas by the way. I know about you and Codes. He text me last night. Well I text him and he text me too. Oh look at me rattling on like a girl…"_ I started giggling uncontrollably. Trust Ted to make me laugh like a fool.

"TEDDY! I missed you too! Im fucking fantastic. Merry Christmas to you too. You are a girl Teddy… ugh can I call you back im about to throw up everywhere" I put the phone down and Cody came out of the bathroom just as I was running in..

******

We were all downstairs and we'd all opened our presents. Id got Cody a new Zelda game which he'd appreciated very much.. Cody had got me all the twilight books since I couldn't be bothered to go out and buy my own..

I was sat on the sofa cuddled up against Cody. When Michelle and Dusty realised we were back together they were thrilled to say the least. Dusty and Michelle were sat talking about something. I dunno I wasn't really paying attention I was sat watching Wizard Of Oz on the TV. Cody was talking to Dustin about work. I yawned. I was starting to feel really tired.

"Tired baby?" Cody rubbed my arm and I nodded into his chest. He stood up and pulled me up with him. "We're going to head up to bed. Stacey's tired and we've got a flight to catch to West Newbury tomorrow. So night"

We headed upstairs and I flopped down onto the bed. Cody took his top off and layed down next to me.

"Had a good Christmas?" I smiled at him.

"The best one in a while. I did miss my mum and dad and brother though but it was still great to ring them earlier. Im just looking forward to John's wedding now" Id rang my mum and dad earlier in the day and we'd had a chat. I missed them loads. I probably should pay them a visit sometime soon.

"Me too. Everything seems to have worked itself out…" He stopped. Id fallen asleep. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me into him.

* * *

**A/N**

_aww i really like this chapter :)_

_wow... only a few more chapters till the end :o but dont fear the sequel will be on its waaay once i have most of it written up!_

_thank you for reviewing and everything ;)  
_


	28. Stag & Hen Night

We'd got into West Newbury a few hours ago and John had decided he wanted to come see me before he went out with the guys tonight. Cody and I were staying at Fabo and Carol's. I'd tried to tell them we'd stay in an hotel but they'd have none of it. John was staying in his own house down the road from his parents. Randy and Ted were staying with him and well Cody would have been if we weren't together again I guess. I was going out with Liz and the rest of the girls tonight for her hen night. Not that I could drink anything because I was pregnant but the banter should be fun. I was sat on the sofa with Carol whilst Cody was talking to Fabo in the kitchen. I heard keys unlock the front door and John ran in and picked me up in a massive hug.

"Fuckin hell! I missed you shit loads!!" John beamed at me and I laughed at him once id finally got out of his grasp.

"Jonathan! Mind your language!" Carol scolded John and he shrugged at her and carried on talking to me.

"How are you? Jesus! Look at you! Your getting fat." Oh nice one John. Thanks a lot. Of course I was getting fat I was pregnant you idiot. 13 weeks along.

"Well John that does tend to happen when you get pregnant. Stupid fool. Anyway I need to ask you something? When do you leave for your honeymoon? Like before or after new year?" I sat back down on the couch and John flopped down next to me. Carol had left to go talk to Cody and Fabo in the kitchen.

"How is everything with the pregnancy? Still been sick? Well on the 28th Stace. Before new year. It sucks though because I wont get to see the new year in with you but you'll still be around when I get back right?", John asked me. Im pretty sure he thinks im going to run off without saying goodbye again. I couldn't exactly do that now could I? I was pregnant and my boyfriend lived over here so it wasn't like before at all. Plus I didn't want to leave. I was considering trying to find myself an apartment or something over here.

"Its just I wanted to see if you'd come over to England with me. I was going to ask Ted and Randy too. Cody already knows and agreed. Its going to suck without you." I was quite sad that I couldn't spend New Year with my best friend in the whole entire world but hey at least id have Randy, Ted and my lovely boyfriend Cody with me.

"Tell you what? Ill come over to England with you when I get back. Just you and me like old times. We could do with spending some time with each other. I feel like I barely see you anymore. You've been so busy with Cody and the baby and ive been busy with Liz, the wedding and work. We need some down time. Oh lets take a vacation together?! Wait! When do you have to stop flying? I mean at a certain stage in pregnancy you cant fly well at least I think so" he scratched his head trying to think. I laughed and leant my head on his shoulder.

"At about 36 weeks so we're okay for a while yet Cena. A vacation sounds like a great thing to do. Would you be able to get the time off work though?" It really did sound like a great idea. I couldn't remember the last time id just gone on holiday and relaxed.

"Yeah im pretty sure Vince would give me like a week off or something. I barely ask for time off anyway so it should be fine. You find somewhere you want to go and let me know okay? Just anywhere! Ill pay for everything" I shook my head at him. There was no way I was going to let him pay for everything. I mean yeah sure he has a lot of money been who he is but im not the kind of person who like people spending loads of money on me.

"No way. Ill pay some towards it. You know how I feel about you buying me things" He smiled at me and nodded. I vacation with my best friend is something I could do with. 

***** 

I was sat in a bar with Liz and her friends. Maryse was also here since Liz had gotten on with her whilst travelling on the road with John. I was glad for that because at least I had another person who I knew. I didn't really know any of Liz's friends. There were nice enough though and kept asking about the baby and Cody. It felt nice to be around the girls since I hung around with men most of the time.

John and I had sat talking for a while then Cody joined us. John and Cody had resolved any problems they had with each other for my sake. Otherwise I would have had to kill them both. I had briefly spoken to Ted and Randy too before I left. Oh and Mike since Maryse was here. A few other wrestlers who John was close to were also going to be at the wedding and his stag do tonight. I think the guest list of tonight for John was ; Randy (who was been his best man), Cody, Ted, Shawn, Mike, Hunter, Adam Copeland, Fabo and his brothers. Vince would also be coming to the actual wedding tomorrow but had said he was too old to be going out with the boys.

I was sat drinking my lemonade through a straw listening to the girls talk about there boyfriends and whatnot. One of Liz's friends called Karen turned to me and smiled.

"You thinking of tying the knot with Cody anytime soon?" I shook my head at her. Well not immediately soon anyway.

"Noo we havent even been together that long. 3 or 4 months on and off I guess you could say. Although we were really off once but anyway no not marriage not yet at least. Im just trying to enjoy life" I smiled at her and she gave me a quizzical look.

"So your not going to get married before the baby comes? Don't you find that weird?" Well no not really. I didn't really have morals along those lines. I wasn't religious or anything. It wasn't like Cody and myself had planned to have a baby or anything it just sort of happened because we got carried away one night.. Maryse butted in and saved me.

"You don't need to get married just because your pregnant. Lets stop about the marriage talk and enjoy Liz's night as a free woman!" Oh Maryse I love you! In a platonic way of course. Liz smiled at me and squeezed my arm. I guess John and Cody had told her to look after me since they couldn't be here too. 

*****

**CODYS POV**

I was sat at the bar with the guys. I wasn't really drinking. I didn't even really want to be here but I had to be for John. He was my girlfriends best friend so I had to show him support I guess. At least I knew most of the guys here. Unlike Stacey and Maryse over at Liz's hen party. Randy slapped me on the back.

"Dude stop thinking about that dam girlfriend of yours. Shes great and everything but you know Liz and Maryse wont let anything happen to her so join in have fun man!" Randy had a point I guess but I mean I cant help but worry about my pregnant girlfriend after all. We'd only just got back together officially.

"When are you popping the question then Codes?" Mike looked at me.

"Well I sort of kind of already did… but not officially. We decided to wait a bit longer and she told me to propose at the right time but how am I suppose to know when that is? We've only been together for what? 4 months possibly less with the time we weren't together. I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her I mean shes carrying my child man. Why are girls so complicated?" I heard John chuckle a little.

"Dude chill. You'll know the right time when it comes trust me. When I first proposed to Liz I was shit scared we hadn't even been together that long either. It doesn't matter how long you've been together just as long as you both love each then its fine." John had a point I suppose. I know me and John had our differences but he really was a decent guy and he looked after Stacey when she needed him. It was nice to know that my girl had someone who would be there for her like that.

"Im proposing to Maryse on New Years Eve at midnight!" Mike suddenly blurted out which earned him a round of cheers from us guys.

"Okay enough of all this marriage talk lets get down and have some fun boys" Randy exclaimed and I groaned. I knew exactly what Randy's idea of fun consisted of…. 

***** 

**STACEYS POV**

The girls were drunk now well apart from me of course. They were all up on the dance floor dancing with a bunch of guys whilst I sat here calmly just relaxing. I yawned I was quite tired. I wanted nothing more than to go back to Fabo's, get changed into my PJ's, grab an hot chocolate and curl up in bed with that boyfriend of mine. I didn't even want to think about what Randy was having the boys do. A strip club no doubt and im pretty sure Cody would have kicked up a fuss about it too. I laughed at the thought. He could be such a sissy. I wouldn't even care because I know he wouldn't touch any of the girls and well if he did then he'd have to deal with me. I decided id give him a text since I was sat all on my own.

_Hey handsome! Im completely fed up here.. The girls are drunk and im sat all on my own. Id rather just be cuddled up in bed with you. Im actually thinking of heading back to Fabo's. I miss you : ( I Love You xxxxx_

I sent the text and took a sip of my drink. I looked up to see Liz looking at me.

"You look absolutely knackered Stacey" She smiled at me. I was! Id barely done anything though. Im guessing it was the pregnancy. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it.

_Trust me babe id rather be cuddled up with you two. Randy brought us to a fucking strip club. Im sat outside though. I was thinking of heading back too. Ill see you at the house? I Love You too baby! Xxxxx_

"You wouldn't mind if I left would you Liz. I just want to get back to the house and get some sleep in ready for the big day tomorrow.." She nodded at me and I hugged her and said goodbye to the rest of the girls and headed back to the house. 

***** 

I opened my eyes to a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring down at me. It was Cody. He looked like he'd just got in. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was layed in bed with the TV on. I guess id fallen asleep waiting for Cody to come back.

"Go back to sleep Stace. I didn't mean to wake you.." He took his top and jeans off and pulled on a pair of sweats and layed down next to me.

"You didn't wake me. I didn't even mean to go to sleep. I just dozed off." I cuddled into him and he put his arms around me.

"Hmm I missed you tonight. I mean the guys are great don't get me wrong but nothing compares to spending time with my girl.." He kissed my forehead and I giggled. He was so sweet.

"I guess we should get some sleep. We've all got a big day ahead of us tomorrow"

That was most definitely true.

Tomorrow was the day I hand my best friend over to another girl….


	29. The Wedding Part 1

I was sat on the edge of the bed staring into space. Today was the 27th December. Today was the wedding of my best friend John Cena. Cody had been talking animatedly to me for the past 10 minutes but I hadn't really been listening. I was suppose to be getting ready and waiting for the girls to come round. Liz had decided to get ready at Fabo's house and the boys were all going to get ready at John's. I was completely zoned out. I dunno if Cody had noticed to be honest. I just kept thinking about how after this day id have to share **_my_** John with another woman. I know that probably sounds really selfish. Ive known John most of my life and its always been me and him other than him having the occasional girlfriend and myself having the occasional boyfriend but other than that it was just the two of us. I mean I obviously knew growing up things would change and well they have very dramatically.

Im pregnant and with the guy of my dreams and John was getting married to the girl of his dreams. So why did all feel so wrong? After the wedding I was probably going to lose my best friend. Well that's the only thought that was running through my head. Things would no doubt change even more I mean hes going to want kids with Liz and spend most of his time with her. I was already having a kid and more than likely going to get married to Cody sometime in the future. We'd probably drift apart. I honestly don't think I could take that. I couldn't lose my best friend. As horrible as this sounds id trade everything that's going on right now to just be kids and messing around with John again.

Don't get me wrong im completely and utterly in love with Cody Rhodes! I couldn't think of anyone better to spend my life with other than John of course. Cody's the sweetest guy you will probably ever meet. I know we've had our arguments but we've had our good times. Things can only get better right?

Cody knelt down in front of me and started waving his hand in front of my face. I guess he'd figured I weren't really listening to him. I grabbed his hand and shook my head at him.

"Please don't do that. It reminds me of 'you cant see me' which reminds me of John…"

Cody sighed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Stace what's wrong with you? You havent been listening to me for the past 10 minutes." I looked at him and I nearly started crying. What was wrong with me? He must have noticed because he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I decided I better tell him.

"Things are changing Cody. Im going to lose John after today I just know it. Hes my best friend. Hes been there for me through so much. I couldn't stand losing him." I closed my eyes trying not to cry. I wasn't going to start crying over something that's probably really stupid.

"Yeah things are changing babe but I know for sure that you wont lose John. Hes just marrying Liz. Its not like hes going to leave you plus if he did you've always got me, Randy and Ted. Anyway John would never let you out of his life. He cares for you too much. You need to stop worrying okay? Just try enjoy yourself. I understand it must be hard for you after everything that's happened but im here for you" I tried to smile at him but I couldn't. I needed to see John. I needed to hear him tell me that he's not going to leave me. I must sound really stupid. I jumped up. I had one of Cody's hoodies on and a pair of jeans.

"I need to see him. Just to.. I just need to okay!" I ran out of the room leaving Cody groaning in frustration.

I ran out of the house and down the street. John's house wasn't that far away from Fabo's. I stopped outside John's house and sighed. Randy and everybody would probably be here getting ready. I was been irrational wasn't I? I knocked on the door well more like banged on it till I saw Ted stood there with a white shirt on and black slacks. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Stacey what are you doing here?"

"I really need to see John. Ted can you please get him? Please?" I was starting to sound like a maniac. He pulled me inside the house and led me up to John's room. We both walked in to see John stood in the mirror in his tuxedo. He looked so handsome. I smiled. It felt weird to see him wearing a tux. He turned around and saw me. Ted had walked out of the room closing the door. John walked over to me and pulled me into an hug.

"I knew you'd come. Im so fucking nervous Stace. Am I doing the right thing?" I pulled away from him and looked at him sadly.

"Your not going to cut ties with me after the wedding are you?" I raked my hand through my hair. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Why would you ask such a question? I would never cut ties with you! You think just because im getting married it means me and you cant be as close anymore? That's bullshit Stace. As much as I love Liz. You're the number one girl in my life. Always and forever! Take those thoughts and throw them out of the window because im going nowhere baby girl. Im here forever okay?!" He was sounding a bit hysterical too. I started crying now. He pulled me into him again.

"I don't want to share you. I know that sounds selfish but you're my John. We've been together through thick and thin. Things are changing too fast and too much. I just want everything to slow down…" I was been really pathetic but oh well. At least John would understand what I meant.

"I know baby. I wish things were different. Everything does seem to be happening fast but I wouldn't change any of it for the world. Well except maybe _one_ thing…" I didn't really understand what he meant by that at all but I just carried on hugging him. Why was this so hard?! 

*****

I was back in the house now. I was all dressed and ready with the other bridesmaids. John and I had just hugged everything out until Cody phoned me telling me everyone was getting ready and I was needed back at the house. Cody had gone over to John's to get himself ready so I'd be meeting him at the actual wedding. I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a lilac dress with flats. I would have opted for high heels but I didn't want to fall over and look like a complete fool. My hair had been straightened with the occasional curl every now and again. You could see my bump through my dress now. Well seeing as I got the dress over 3 or so weeks ago. Id gotten bigger since then. It was a good job we'd got the dress a few sizes bigger. I was happy with the way I looked. I felt a little bit better after seeing John. Although the thoughts were still in the back of my mind but I was going to try not to think about them. I turned around to see Liz smiling at me. She looked absolutely stunning. I looked around all the other girls had gone.

"Honey. Its time to head to the church…" 

***** 

We pulled up outside the church. Wow! My best friend really was about to get married. I took a breath in. Shouldn't it be Liz who feels like this? I stepped out the car. I was so glad it was a decent day. I was guessing all the guest were already in. Ah man! Why did I agree to be a bridesmaid? Now ive got to walk down the aisle. I guess it was time to go since the other girls were heading in. I gave Liz a quick hug and walked in with the girls. I was absolutely shitting myself. I walked down the aisle and saw John looking ever so handsome at the end. He gave me a cheeky wink. I then saw Cody grinning at me. Wow! He looked bloody amazing. I was one lucky girl. I took my seat next to Cody. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful" He whispered in my ear and I felt myself blush. The music hit and Liz began walking down the aisle. I saw John smile at her. Once she arrived John he took his hands in hers. I smiled. I guess I should be happy that John was happy. That's all I wanted. For my best friend to be happy and im guessing he was otherwise he wouldn't be marrying Liz. The service started. Cody had his hand in mine. I looked at him and he winked at me. I don't usually like weddings. Not because im like a grouch or anything just I tend to get too emotional at them and end up embarrassing myself. I felt like crying already. It got to the part where they ask if anyone objects and for a moment I felt like standing up and yelling I do! I dunno what possessed that thought to even come into my head…

It was getting to the main part now. The 'I Do' bit. Liz had said her part and now everyone was waiting on John. He looked at me then to Liz then back at me. He let go of Liz's hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry I cant!" He shook his head and ran out. What the hell was going on? I hadn't been paying attention to much really but he seemed fine earlier. Cody gave me a strange look and I shrugged my shoulders. Liz looked devasted. I stood up. Randy walked over to me.

"Go find him Stace! Im pretty sure you're the only one he'll talk to right now!" I nodded at him and walked over to Liz. Cody was talking to Randy and Ted. Everyone was going frantic.

"Liz look im going to find him and im going to sort all this out okay I promise!" I went to give her a hug but she shrugged me off and glared at me through her tears.

"What did you say to him? I know you went to see him this morning! What did you say?!" She was starting to yell at me. "I saw him look at you then he changed his mind you've done something to him!!"

I couldn't believe what she was saying! What the hell could I have possibly said? The next thing I wasn't prepared for, she slapped me straight across the face. It hurt like hell. Cody shot up and ran over and glared at Liz.

"What the fuck?! Its not Stacey's fault!" Trust Cody to stand up for me. God I love that man!

"Look Liz I know your upset and angry but that doesn't give you the right to slap me! Im going to find him and find out what's going on. Just keep your fucking hair on okay?!" I gave Cody a quick hug and ran out of the church.

Now all I had to do was find my best friend…

* * *

**A/N**

_oh wow! one more chapter and we're finito... but dont fear the sequel will be on its way shortly after wrestlemania i think._

_ive also got other stories in my head too! Too many actually._

_anyway thank you to anyone whos reviewed your all **aweeeesomeeeeeee**! As my new love The Miz would say!_


	30. The Wedding Part 2 The End?

I walked down _the _street. The place where we first met. I dunno why my legs had taken me here to be honest. I carried on walking and then I saw him. Sat at the exact point where he'd saved me all those years ago. I sighed and walked towards him and sat next to him carefully. I didn't know what to say or do. He'd run out on his own wedding. I suppose I needed to know why. How do you ask something like that though? He looked at me and started speaking.

"How did you know id be here?" Well I didn't. I didn't even know what I was doing here myself. We are two very weird people. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"I didn't. Im not sure what im doing here myself to be quite honest. John what happened? Everyone's going insane back there. Randy sent me to come after you. I was going to anyway but you know what I mean"

John sighed and put his head in his hands. What was going through his mind? I just wanted to make sure he was okay that was my main priority really.

"I don't know Stace! My head is completely fucked. Im so confused and I don't know what to do anymore. Since when did things get so complicated? I don't know if this wedding was a good idea.." He shook his head. Oh dear! Well to be honest they had rushed into the wedding straight away but I know he loves Liz so why cant he marry her?

"John. You love Liz don't you? I mean I dunno that's a stupid question I know but im confused too. I just don't understand why you ran out like that? Everyone's going frantic. Liz seems to think I said something to you this morning that's why you ran out. Oh yeah and she slapped me!" I was pretty angry about the slap. I didn't really deserve that did I? I didn't do anything. I understand shes angry and upset about it but there really was no need to slap a pregnant lady. I hope she feels guilty as hell!

"I do love Liz of course but Stace its not as simple as that anymore" He stood up and I stood up with him. He took his jacket off and put it over me. It was going to start raining. Oh fantastic.

"I don't understand why not John?! Its not that hard. You love her! She loves you. Just get your ass back to that church and get married!" I was beginning to get annoyed with him now. He was been stupid. I suppose I cant really relate seeing as though ive never been married. I suppose its nerve-wracking and everything but still he was been a complete douche about it all. He shook his head at me.

"I-I don't think I can do that Stace" I groaned in frustration at him!

"Why the hell not?! Give me a good reason!" He took a step forward and looked me in the eyes. I suddenly felt really nervous.

"Because of you!" 

***** 

**RANDYS POV**

"What a fucking wedding this is turning out to be! Where is your girlfriend with John? They should be back by now!" I was sat talking to Cody on one of the benches in the church. I dunno how longer we'd be able to stay here. Stacey needed to hurry up. I probably should have gone to help her look for the big guy but being the best man I guessed I had to try and control everything back here.

Liz was with her bridesmaids absolutely devasted. Understandable since her near enough husband just ran out on her on the most important part of the wedding. Typical John. The family and friends were all mingling among themselves talking shit about what was happening and why John had ran off. I had no clue to be honest why he'd do such a thing. Then again I never know what goes on in John's head. Cody shrugged his shoulders at me.

"I dunno where she is man. I tried calling her but her phone's turned off. John's too. Maybe she's found him and trying to get him back by talking it all out. If anyone can get John back its her." Cody was talking sense for one time in his life. Stacey is probably the only one John would listen to on a situation like this. I looked to see Ted talking to John's dad. He looked furious. I guess if your son runs out on his wedding your going to feel a bit embarrassed and angry. Carol was trying to calm Liz down with the bridesmaids. Id given Liz a bit of a telling off for slapping Stacey. She didn't deserved that at all. I was deep in my own though when I saw Kelly Kelly or better known as Barbie walk over and sit down next to Cody and smile at him. That was strange. Since when did Kelly and Cody interact with each other. He better not be cheating on Stace otherwise I will murder him with my bare hands. I sat there listening in on there conversation.

"Hey Cody! Is everything okay?" She placed her hand on his leg and I saw him freeze. What the hell was going on here? Once that blonde haired bimbo left id be having words with Mr Runnels. Cody moved her hand.

"I dunno Kelly. What are you doing? Im back with Stacey now. You can keep hanging around me okay?" Ohhh harsh. I didn't even understand why she was here. Well John was friends with near enough everyone on the roster so he probably invited her. I was curious as to what was going on with Cody and Kelly now. She scowled at him.

"That's not what you were saying a few weeks ago but fine whatever. Like I care!" She sauntered off and I rounded on Cody. He looked scared. So he should be!

"Care to explain what the fuck that was about?!"

"It was nothing." That was complete bullshit.

"Don't fucking lie to me Cody! Tell me now or ill make you! Got it?" If he was messing around behind Stacey's back then he'd have me to deal with. I heard him sigh.

"Look it was just one night okay? I was upset about the whole baby and Stacey thing and Kelly was there. We got talking, had a few drinks and then it just sort of happened. I didn't plan on having sex with her. She was there when I needed her. Nobody was there for me! You were all too busy looking after Stacey which im glad for but nobody even cared to think how I felt about it all. It wasn't like I was with Stacey either. We'd broken up by then. I regret the thing with Kelly. It meant absolutely nothing to me!" He'd slept with Kelly just after he'd broke up with Stace? Okay now im fucking angry! I stood up and gave him my best viper stare.

"Does Stacey know?" I saw him shake his head. "You'll tell her okay? If you don't I will then once im done ill come after you and that pretty little face of yours will need to be completely reconstructed! You got it?" He nodded at me. Aha! He looked shit scared. Oh what a day this was turning out to be! 

*****

**STACEY POV**

It had started raining now. I couldn't believe what John had just said. He couldn't get married because of me? I didn't understand it. I hadn't spoken since he said that and neither had he. We were still stood in the same place.

"What do you mean because of me?" I couldn't take the silence any longer. I had to know what he meant by that. I hadn't said anything to stop him from getting married. We'd had a brief chat this morning and sorted any worries out we had together.

"13 years ago I met you. Before I met you Stace my life was pretty shit. The night I met you everything changed from the moment I heard you swearing at the age of 10.. I knew we'd be great friends. I mean your so much like me! You've changed me in so many ways. I couldn't even imagine life without you. I only need one girl in my life and that's you Stacey. I don't want to get married. I don't want us to drift apart. Losing you would tear me apart to the point that I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Life wouldn't be worth living without you!" He looked like he was about to cry. So was I. Actually I think I was. Yeah I was. John wiped the tears away.

"That doesn't mean you cant get married to Liz. She loves you John. Id do everything in my power so that we wouldn't lost touch! I mean come on man! Ive lived in England my whole life and you've lived in America. For 13 years we've never lost contact with each other. That's how strong our friendship is! Please go get married and be happy!" I was still crying. It was raining insanely now. My hair must look a state. John looked completely gorgeous. Why was I thinking like that?! I had a boyfriend who I love. Things are getting too complicated!

"You don't get it Stace! If I get married to Liz I wont be happy. Theres only one girl I want to marry… That's you Stace!" He took a step forward and grabbed my hands. I didn't understand what he was saying. He wanted to marry me! "One mistake I made in my life was ever cheating on you. That was a stupid foolish mistake. This could have been us today getting married if I hadn't been a fucking idiot. You were going to tell me you were in love with me and I ruined that. Cheating on you was the biggest, stupidest mistake I have ever met in my life…" I looked into his eyes. He was been serious.

"I-I don't understand what your saying John.." What did he mean? He placed my arms around his neck and his on my waist and pulled me to him. It was still raining. We were both drenched. He moved a piece of my hair from the face and sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Im still completely and utterly in love with you Stacey Watson!"

* * *

**The End...For now ;)**

_I was actually dead excited about this chapter. I think it gives the sequel a bit of fuel.._

_the original ending i had for this was going to be Ted or Randy telling Stacey they loved her but that wouldnt have made no sense so i changed it about halfway through ;)_

_I think the sequels going to be called Fight For This Love. So watch out for it ;)_

_Thank you to anyone whos reviewed! Your seriously awesome!  
_


End file.
